Once A Full Moon (Werewolf TsumexOC)
by ThatLazyBch
Summary: A new and mysterious man appears in the boring, sleepy town and Shauna suddenly finds herself caught up in something she never knew existed. But maybe that's what she wants? Werewolf!Tsume AU. I don't own Wolf's Rain characters, only my own. (TsumexOC, HigexOC) Rated T for cursing.
1. Chapter 1

**_Lookie here, creating a new story when I already have loads to update as it is... oops... Well anyways I've been dying to do a werewolf AU for so long now, and finally I've been able to make up a suitable story that I am actually very excited to make. Hope everyone who reads enjoys, it's going to be mainly TsumexOC, but there will be some HigexOC in there as well. Now, hope you enjoy and reviews would be extremely helpful but I won't beg._**

 ** _Disclaimer; I do not own Wolf's Rain, or Bex for that matter. She belongs to a friend of mine- Kitsune300_**

* * *

Boring.

This entire town was boring. It was dead, sleepy, and just plain _boring_. No matter how many times she walked around the town, she couldn't find anything fun to do. Well, nothing fun that was _legal_. And well, she's been in enough trouble lately as it is.

Shauna sighed, running a hand through her blonde hair. For a twenty year old in a small town, she shouldn't really expect much else. Most people around her age would have a job by now, or be in a relationship. Nope; for Shauna, she had no job and no relationship- and was happy that way. For now at least.

She never liked the idea of herself settling down with someone boring, having a normal job and living a normal life. Nah, she didn't want to live that way. She thrived on excitement, danger. Without some sort of thrill, life was meaningless to her. So that's why she had a pretty... bad reputation within this town.

Her phone started to buzz and she yawned, taking it out of her pocket to answer it, placing it against her ear, "What?" She grumbled, not even looking at the name.

"Oi, the correct thing to say is hello," A feminine voice whined from the other line, making Shauna smirk, "Jeez, no wonder you're alone..."

"Shut up," She growled out, "Just cause you got together with Porky does not mean I need to get with anyone. Besides, too much effort."

Her friend laughed from the other line, "Laaaazy!" She teased, "Anyways, drop by mine. I'm bored, and I know you don't have a life so you're free."

"Hey, that's- very true actually..." She sighed, "Fine, I'll come over now... Better have food ready." She hung up with a grumble. _'Damn Bex and her annoying face.'_

Glancing at her watch, she hummed. It was almost two in the afternoon, and she was getting hungry. She began to walk towards the house on the edge of the forest, where Bex's house was located.

As she rounded the corner, she crashed into someone and fell back, landing on her behind and her phone fell out of her hands, smashing in the process.

"Ah, fuck." She cursed as she picked it up. Glancing up and prepared to have a go at whoever she crashed into, she paused.

It was someone she'd never seen before; a man, about her age if not a slight bit older. He had coffee coloured skin with cropped silver hair tied back into a tiny ponytail, or more like a rat tail. His eyes were an unusual golden colour, and his outfit was entirely in leather. His chest had a large x shaped scar, and he looked as if he had a criminal record.

Regardless, he bumped into her and hadn't said anything yet.

"Watch where you're going," He grunted, his voice a bit deeper than she had expected it to be.

Shauna blinked and finally snapped out of staring at him, anger taking over, "You broke my phone!"

"I didn't," He snapped, "You dropped it. It's not my fault you're clumsy." He sneered and went to walk by her.

"Oi!" She got up and scowled, "You could at least apologize!"

"Not going to apologize for something that was your fault.." He didn't even turn around to answer her, still walking on.

Shauna scowled and groaned loudly, "Asshole!"

He just flicked his wrist to brush off the comment, not replying to her as he walked away, out of sight.

Shauna glared into the direction he left, huffing. "Asshole..." She sighed and looked at her broken phone with a pout, walking off towards Bex's house.

* * *

"And then the jackass just walked off! It wasn't fair, he didn't even apologize!"

Bex blinked at her fuming friend in both concern but mainly amusement. "Aaaand how exactly are you gonna pay for your phone?"

"I dunno..." Shauna frowned, "I'm broke as fuck... I need to get a job..." She sighed and pouted, "Hmm..."

Bex shrugged, "I think I have a spare lying around, I'll let'cha use it." She got up, "Hang on."

Shauna frowned and sank into the couch, grumbling quietly to herself. "If I ever see him again I'll kick his ass..."

"Yeah sure ya will.." Bex laughed at her as she came back, handing her an older phone, "It's all I have for the time being."

Shauna pouted, "What can I do with this shitty thing? I can't even play a game."

"Well tough," Bex crossed her arms and smirked, "It'll have to do until you get yours fixed."

"Agh..." She sighed and sat up, "Thanks I guess..."

"You owe me though."

"Nah."

Bex pouted, "Hmph..." She yawned, "So, do you know the guy who you ran into?"

"Ran into _me_ ," Shauna huffed as she corrected her, "No, I don't. He was weird... He must be new here cause nobody else walks around in leather..."

Bex blinked, "Leather? Maybe he's a male stripper..."

Shauna laughed, "Oh my god ewwww..." She shook her head, "No no, he looked more like a criminal. I dunno, he was weird."

Grinning, Bex shook her head in amusement, "Anyways, Hige's coming over in a bit. Said he had this new friend he wants to introduce, I dunno what he was rambling about."

Shauna groaned, "Ugh people." She rolled over and curled up on the couch, "Can I leave?"

"No," She pouted, "You are not leaving me alone with some stranger."

"Well I'm not gonna be here just so you can ditch us for a snog with Hige."

"T-That's not gonna happen!"

"Yeah yeah..." Shauna rolled her eyes, sitting up hearing the doorbell ring.

"That's probably them." Bex pouted and got up, walking towards the door and opening it. "Hey, come in." She yawned and stepped away from the door.

Hige stepped inside and grinned, "Hey~. Oh, Shauna, you're here."

"Don't look overjoyed Porky..." She grumbled.

Hige blinked. "Ehh... Well anyways, guys this is Tsume, he's new in town." He grinned and pointed behind him, where a man stepped in.

Shauna blinked in surprise.

He looked at her and gave a frown.

Somehow, they both growled out the same thing.

 _"You!"_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Second chapter up, hope people enjoy this. Reviews are welcomed, I love feedback.**_

 _ **Disclaimer; I do not own Wolf's Rain, or Bex. She belongs to Kitsune300**_

* * *

Hige blinked between them, both confused and surprised that they seemingly knew each other. But the hostility...

"E-Eh? You guys know each other?" He asked, looking back and forth between them.

Shauna stood up and pointed at the man, seemingly named Tsume, with anger, " _He_ was the one who broke my phone earlier!"

Tsume glared at her with fierce golden eyes. "I did not break it. You weren't watching where you were going and walked right into me."

"I was watching where I was going, you were in the way! And besides, you could of moved out of the way, if you were watching where you were going." She argued, scowling.

He gave a 'tsk' of annoyance and rolled his eyes, "Stop blaming me for your stupidity."

"Excuse you! My phone is broken thanks to you." She spat, scowling, "Pay for it."

"I will not."

"It's your fault!"

"For the last time, it is not my fault." He growled at her, with an almost animalistic growl that made her back up slightly, before she regained her composure.

"Well what am I supposed to do?"

"Shutting up and getting over it would be a good start."

Shauna scowled at him and growled, huffing as she crossed her arms, "Ass..." She hissed.

Bex blinked and snickered, "Ohhh this is who you were complaining about?" She laughed, "I was right; he _does_ look like a male stripper!"

Shauna's angry face broke and she started to snicker a bit, trying to cover it up with her hand. Hige on the other hand started to laugh and shake his head, while Tsume growled again and twitched in annoyance.

"Can I just leave now?"

Hige pouted, "No! I thought it'd be good if you got to know other people..."

"I don't even want to know _you_." He retorted with a glare.

"Aw c'mon, don't be so anti-social!"

"That's who I am." He rolled his eyes, "I have better things to do." He grumbled and glared at them all before turning and walking back out.

Hige made a face, "That went well..."

Shauna huffed, "Good riddance." She grumbled quietly, folding her arms across her chest and huffing.

Bex smirked in amusement, "How did you even meet him Hige?"

Hige blinked, "He was at the edge of town when I met him. He said he came from another place and didn't have anywhere to stay. I offered him a place until he could find one himself."

Shauna made a face, "You willingly let a stranger into your house without even knowing him for that long? Are you stupid?"

Hige pouted, "He seemed okay! He's quiet and rude... But he's not bad."

Shauna glared. "He broke my phone."

"That was kinda you're own fault though..." Hige shrugged, "Just saying. I think he's been through some stuff, don't be so harsh."

Bex shrugged, "I don't even know him, you can't expect me to feel sorry for him.." She frowned.

Shauna huffed, "Exactly. We've all had our fair share of grief so I don't see why I should be nice to him." She snapped. Shaking her head she huffed again, "I'm going home. See you guys." She grumbled and walked past them both, closing the door behind her.

Bex glared at Hige who pouted in confusion.

"What did I do?"

* * *

The walk home was uneventful and slow, and as usual Shauna felt the need for danger. Scowling, and still annoyed at her broken phone, she kicked a rock in frustration, accidentally sending it crashing through a shop window. Blinking, she paused to look around her, and noticed that nobody was around the shut down shop.

 _'What have I got to lose?'_ She figured, breaking more of the glass with her elbow and climbing into the shop.

She didn't spend long in the shop, quickly grabbing what she needed and getting out, making sure nobody saw. However, just as she was leaving, she saw someone looking straight at her, golden eyes glinting in amusement.

She glared at him, before quickly making her way home.

The next day was rather quiet, then again the town was always quiet. But then Shauna noticed that news of the shop's break-in was starting to blow up, and police soon enough arrived. To make matters worse, the shop owners pointed in _her_ direction.

While she sat in a small coffee shop, the police decided to pay her a little visit. They walked up towards her and immediately she frowned.

"Excuse me miss," The police man looked at her, "We'd like to ask you a few questions regarding last nights break-in of the local news agent."

Shauna frowned, "Why me?"

"We have reason to believe you may have been behind it? Given your past experience... It seems likely."

Shauna scowled, she knew that it was her but regardless, she defended herself, "It wasn't me."

"Is that so? Then can you tell us where you were last night between nine and ten pm?"

Shauna frowned and opened her mouth to speak, but somebody else spoke for her.

"She was with me," A deep, familiar voice grumbled out, "She was with me the entire time. It wasn't her."

Shauna stared at Tsume, confused and very much surprised. She blinked a few times but decided to go along with it, nodding at the police who frowned.

"Is that so?" He sighed. "Well... If that's the case..." He tipped his hat, "Be seeing you.."

Shauna stared after them as they left and then looked at Tsume, alarmed to see him already walking away, "Wait wait wait!" She got up in a hurry to follow him outside.

He didn't wait for her even though he knew she was following him, his hands in his pockets.

"Oi, hang on!" She grabbed onto his arm to finally make him stop. He turned to look at her, a blank expression on his face. Shauna blinked at him, "... Why?"

Tsume grunted, "Why what?"

"Why did you give me an alibi?" She frowned, "You don't even know me."

He gave a 'tsk' and rolled his eyes, "No, I don't," He answered, "But consider this my 'payment' for your phone." He grumbled, "And if you're gonna rob some place, don't make it so damn obvious."

She pouted, "Hmph... And what, are you some sort of pro?"

Tsume rolled his eyes, "Just saying."

Shauna pouted, but ended up smiling at him, "Thank you for helping me out..."

He paused at her and shook his head, turning around to continue walking, however he waved a hand in goodbye.

"Don't get used to it."


	3. Chapter 3

_**This story turned out to be more fun than I thought... Enjoy! Again, reviews are welcomed.**_

 ** _Disclaimer; I do not own Wolf's Rain, or Bex, who belongs to Kitsune300._**

* * *

The next few days rolled by and Shauna felt great. For once. Despite the shitty phone she was left with, she felt rather content. Maybe because she wasn't being blamed for the robbery now, but who knows the reason for her sudden happiness.

As she walked down the street, she blinked upon seeing the familiar sight of Tsume walking down the street and felt herself speeding up with her walking. Not sure why, but she found herself walking after him in an attempt to catch up.

"Hey, Tsume!" She called, pouting at his walk being so fast. _'Curse my shorter legs.'_

Tsume paused and turned around, raising an eyebrow in confusion, "Hm? What do you want?" He grunted.

Shauna pouted, "No need for the cold greeting," She blinked, "Uh... Where ya going?"

"Why do you care?"

"Hmph, just curious." She made a face, "Listen, I think maybe we got off on the wrong foot."

"Oh really?" He rolled his eyes, "You're only being nice cause you aren't being locked up."

"Well there's that..." She pouted, "Well actually... that's it." She sighed, "But I'm a fair person! I'm willing to forgive the phone incident, even though it was all your fault... So how about it? Start over?"

"Whatever." He shrugged, "Doesn't bother me either way." He walked on.

Shauna blinked, "Oi, hang on." She walked in front of him, "You're not like the other people in this town. Everyone else is dull and depressing, and I heard you came from somewhere else so where you from?"

Tsume frowned and glared at her, "What's it to you?"

"Just asking," She huffed, "Quit being so stingy!"

"Tsk," He rolled his eyes, again, "Somewhere in the North. You wouldn't know it, it's a pretty small place."

"Oh," She tilted her head, "Was there snow n' stuff?"

"Yeah, mostly. Why?"

"I used to live somewhere up North." She grinned, "When I was small. What was it like? Where you lived?"

Tsume perked an eyebrow, "Why are you so nosy?"

"I'm not!" She whined, "I'm just curious. Was there anything fun to do?"

"Such as?"

"I dunno. People to beat the shit out of... things to steal, stuff like that."

"That's your definition of fun?"

She grinned at him, "Yeah, problem with that?"

He blinked in surprise before shaking his head, "Not at all..." He went to walk past her, "I'm busy right now, don't follow me."

"That was a sudden change..." She pouted, "Why are you so moody all the time?"

He didn't answer her as he walked off, hands shoved into his pockets. Shauna pouted more and sighed, crossing her arms in thought. She had to admit, he was a very interesting person regardless of the first impressions she had. That, and he was the type of person she'd love to annoy the crap out of. Maybe even enough to drive him from the town altogether.

She grinned widely. Yeah, that sounded like something fun.

* * *

"Did you hear there was a break in at the small shop up the road, run by that really old couple?" Bex scrolled through the notifications on her phone, barely looking at her blonde friend who had her face in the couch with boredom, "A rock thrown through the window. How pathetic is that?"

"Thanks a lot," Shauna grumbled, "I thought it was good enough."

Bex blinked, "Wait what?" She squeaked, "That was _you_?! Shauna what the fuck?!"

"Oh shut up," She groaned and sat up, rubbing her head, "Not like I haven't done it before."

"Yeah but back then you had someone to bail you out. What are you gonna do if the police catch on?!"

Shauna scowled, "They _won't._ I have an alibi..."

"Oh really?" Bex snorted, "And what would that be exactly?"

She paused, "... I was with Tsume."

Bex stared at her in confusion, "You what? Seriously?"

"No but that's what he said to them."

"He... gave you an alibi? What happened to you wanting to beat the shit out of him?"

"I didn't ask him to help," She frowned, "He told me afterwards that it was his way of paying me back. I can't get him to pay for my phone now." She shrugged, "Hey, I'll take it. Keeps me out of prison doesn't it? It doesn't mean that he isn't an ass. He is. But he's an ass that saved _my_ ass."

Bex snickered, "Weird way of putting it." She shook her head, "So what? You two suddenly friends?"

"No," She smirked, "We aren't. Nowhere near it. But I plan on annoying him so much that he wishes he had me put away. That is my mission." She leaned back and folded her arms, smirking.

"Sounds like a lot of effort being put into someone you don't like," Bex mused, "No way you'll keep this up. You'll probably give up by the end of the week."

"Such faith," Shauna pouted, "Don't be so harsh. It's unusual to see someone like him around. Everyone in this town sticks to the same stupid routine... It's boring." She clicked her fingers, "Maybe I can get him to be my alibi person!"

Bex rose an eyebrow, "Your what now?"

"My alibi person! I do crazy shit, and he gives the police an alibi for me! It would give me something to do and it'll keep me from going to jail. How brilliant would that be?" She grinned.

Sighing, the brunette shook her head, "You're such a blonde."

"What?"

"No way that would work, the police would catch on. Besides why would he do any favours for you? You're nothing to him." She poked her forehead, "You kinda gave a bad first impression after all. I doubt he'd wanna help you."

Shauna pouted, "Hmph... You don't know that for sure, it might actually work! For a little while anyways.." She frowned and sighed, flopping dramatically onto the soft couch, "I hate this town..."

Bex laughed at her, "I'm pretty sure you got it to hate you back," She teased, "You're not this town's favourite person, that's for sure..."

Huffing, the blonde rolled onto her back, "I couldn't care less..." She glared at the ceiling, "All the fun in this town died with my parents. People here can go to hell for all I care..." She grumbled.

Looking up, she pouted seeing Bex pay attention to her phone and not to her, "Oi."

She blinked at her, "Oh, what did you say?"

"Ugh..."


	4. Chapter 4

_**Reviews are welcomed. Enjoy the chapter.**_

 _ **Disclaimer; I do not own Wolf's Rain, or Bex who belongs to Kitsune300**_

* * *

Why was it that wherever he went, she happened to be there?

At first he thought it was just coincidence, but now, he was actually starting to get very worried. He didn't like it. In fact, he felt... threatened. Which made him even more worried. Usually he wouldn't feel so threatened by a girl, much less a girl he only just met, but she had this mischievous glint in her eyes that made him feel as if she was about to cause a scene. Which, given the rumours, was highly likely.

The worse part about it was that he couldn't even call her a stalker, because she wasn't. She just so happened to be there, before _he_ even arrived. It was getting ridiculous and he wasn't sure how to handle it. For the first time in his entire life, Tsume had no idea what to do.

So, he handled it aggressively and walked up to her, a scowl on his face. She looked up at him, an almost smug look on her own face, before saying rather calmly, "Well, a surprise to see you here."

"Are you fucking kidding me?" He snarled, "How do you manage to appear everywhere I'm going?"

Shauna blinked at him, "Well I dunno. Maybe... you're stalking me?" She tilted her head to the side, "That's creepy."

Tsume gritted his teeth, "I'm not stalking you." He snapped.

"Well, to be fair," She leaned back in her seat, sipping her coffee, "This town is tiny. You're bound to run into the same faces every fucking day, so get over it, yeah?"

Rolling his eyes, he huffed, "That or you're purposely trying to annoy me..."

"Oh yeah, cause I'm a psychic," She glared at him, "What was it that you said to me? Oh yeah... Quit blaming me for something that's your fault." She smirked at him, her emerald green eyes glinting with amusement.

Standing up, she smirked again, "I'm sure I'll see you around, or maybe you'll see me? Who knows." She snickered slightly and walked towards the door of the coffee shop. However, as she was walking, a careless man turned around quickly and nudged her, rather harshly, causing her cup of coffee to spill over her. She hissed as it was quite hot, and it stained her white t-shirt.

"Watch where you're going," The man snorted, shaking his head.

Shauna scowled darkly and her eye twitched in annoyance. _'Don't do it. Don't...'_ She gritted her teeth, her fists clenching. _'Fuck it.'_ She swung around and slammed her fist into his face, causing blood to drip from a broken nose. She snarled at him, "Watch what you fucking say, you pig." Before she could smack him some more, a hand grabbed her arm and she found herself being dragged outside.

"Idiot," Tsume grumbled, "Causing a fight in the middle of a coffee shop. Real smart move..."

"The fucker spilled my coffee all over me!" She protested, "And now thanks to him my t-shirt is forever stained. And I liked this one!"

"Oh grow up, I'm sure you can buy another one."

"Considering the fact that I have no job and an expensive house to pay for, I kinda wanna cut down on the stuff I have to buy." She huffed.

Tsume snorted, "Then get a less expensive house."

"No way," She grumbled, "My parents left me that house..."

Sensing that it was a touchy topic, Tsume decided not to press into it and instead chose to go silent. He dragged her far enough from the coffee shop and stopped beside a playground, both of them sitting up on the high wall. It was silent between them for a good few minutes, before Shauna started to speak.

"Why did you come here?" She asked, looking at him. All joking aside, she appeared quite serious for the first time since he met her.

He frowned, "Why do you ask that?"

"Because not many people like you just visit. Most people that come here are hiding from something or escaping something else. This town is the closest stop from the nearby city, so more often than not people who are in trouble come here. They don't spend long of course, more like a break... We end up hearing about them in the news a few days later." She shrugged.

Tsume gave an amused grunt, "I'm not a criminal," He rolled his eyes, "I just... I needed a break. That's all. Who knows how long I'm here, enough to clear my head at least. We'll see..."

She looked at him, "Hmm..." She looked down at her cup, seeing her own reflection in it. She set it to the side and stretched, "Well, maybe I should just say welcome to the shitty town we live in. Not much to see, do, or hope to do. A town full of dead, hopeless creatures." She grinned.

He made a face, "I'm guessing you don't like it here..."

"It's not that," She shook her head, "I do like it here. Been here since I was like nine. But it's just... all the excitement that was once here, it's all gone... I see the same old stuff everyday and I'm tired of it... Can't do shit cause the police know it's me now, nobody else has the balls to do something bold." She rolled her eyes, "I don't want to live a normal life. That's all."

Tsume stared at her, silent. He looked at the playground where all the kids played with their friends, laughing and messing around. Shauna watched them too, a small smile on her face as the gentle breeze ruffled her hair.

A few comfortable moments passed in silence before Tsume pushed himself off the wall, brushing himself off before turning to look at her, his golden eyes giving a strange new mysterious glint, "Let's go then."

Shauna blinked at him in confusion, an eyebrow raised in question at the sudden move, "W-Wait what? Where we going?"

Tsume gave a smirk, "What do you think?"

She blinked at him, silent.

"Let's rob some place."


	5. Chapter 5

_**I actually love writing this story, I dunno why it just is fun and has me interested. I know I should update other stories.. but I can't help it. Anyways; enjoy! Reviews are appreciated.**_

 _ **Disclaimer; I do not own Wolf's Rain, or Bex who belongs to Kitsune300.**_

* * *

"Oh my god, I can't believe that actually worked out well..."

Shauna grinned widely as she sat against the wall, panting as she regained her breath. After running all the way from the end of the street, she was officially exhausted, but at least now she had some extra cash.

Tsume sat beside her with a smug smirk, "I told you..." He searched through the wallet he 'found', smirking at the notes inside, "Doing things quietly is a much better way of living."

She looked at him, smirking, "I'm amazed nobody saw either of us. What'll we say if the police somehow find out?"

"They won't," He snorted, "Because once I empty this wallet, I'll drop it outside so it'll look like they dropped it. They won't even notice the other things we took..." He took a few pieces of jewellery out of his pocket, "Those guys were rich as all hell..."

Shauna snickered, taking out the game console she had picked up, "This should sell for quite a bit... Enough to buy me a new phone at least." She grinned.

Tsume hummed, "Tsk... still going on about that?"

"Of course I am! I have to use this shitty phone Bex lent me... A piece of crap is all I'm saying." She grumbled childishly.

Rolling his eyes, he stood up, "Well then here." He threw some of the notes he had in the wallet, "Add that to whatever you get for selling those things and you should probably be able to afford a new phone..."

Shauna blinked. "But you're the one who found this, it's only fair that you-"

"Just shut up and take it before I change my mind." He grumbled, standing up. "Let's go to your friends house."

Shauna blinked, "Bex's? Why?"

"The timing. If we get there now, we can use that as a cover if we're questioned. And she can say so too."

Nodding, she stood up and snickered, "Are you sure you're not a runaway criminal? You seem pretty used to this..."

Tsume smirked at her, "Had a lot of practice... Like you, I have different views on fun." He chuckled and shook his head, turning around as the two made their way to Bex's house.

* * *

"No way!" Bex shrieked, "You guys are not dragging me into illegal shit!"

Shauna sighed, "We're not. It only becomes illegal if we were there. But we weren't, we were here the entire time." She smirked.

Tsume rolled his eyes, "What are you whining about? You just have to nod if they ask you. Not as if you'll be asked to give a diary entry..."

"Still," Bex hissed, "I don't appreciate being used." She crossed her arms and huffed.

Shauna frowned and sighed, pulling a chocolate bar from her pocket and waving it in front of her, "What was that~?"

Bex stared at the chocolate, "Fine fine, I don't mind being used..." She quickly snatched the chocolate when Shauna smirked.

"Good."

"Seriously though," She munched on the chocolate in content, "You guys should be careful. Keep it up and they'll catch on..."

Tsume huffed, "Not likely. Those idiots will think too much into it, try find out what our motives are and what certain houses we'll target. We're just passing the time."

Shauna grinned, "And making a wee fortune too. Win-win." She snickered.

Bex rose an eyebrow between the two of them, shaking her head, "Wow. I've never seen two people be so alike..." She blinked, "So will you be able to afford your phone?"

Shrugging, Shauna hummed, "Maybe. I might be able to afford a cheaper one but at least it'll be touch screen." She snorted.

Tsume rolled his eyes, "Does it matter what it is?"

"Kinda yeah." She pouted, "Why? What phone do you have?"

He grunted and took out his phone, of course the colour of it was black but it was one of the more expensive phones. Instantly, Shauna was jealous.

"How did you get such a good phone..." She pouted.

He perked an eyebrow, "How do you think? I hardly saved up."

Bex blinked, "So what... did you steal it?"

"Not the phone, but the money for it. What does it matter anyways? None of your business." He put his phone back into his pocket.

Shauna pouted, "Not fair though, that's a really cool one..."

"Whining won't get you anywhere..."

Sighing, Bex sat down and pouted, "Well fine, you can stay here for a little bit. But not too long, alright?"

Shauna grinned, "Awwe I knew you wouldn't throw us out." She snickered, sitting down next to her and yawning, "Got any food?"

"Seriously..."

* * *

"Well that was fun..." She yawned as she put her arms behind her head, rubbing her eyes sleepily as she moved blonde hair from her face, "I didn't think she'd actually keep us so long... Or feed us. She's weird." She snickered slightly, shaking her head.

Tsume gave a small grunt in amusement, glancing at her as they walked through the street. He looked up with a tired and bored expression, he never noticed the sun going down or the moon appearing in the darkening sky. In fact, it was getting quite dark and cold, but he wasn't fazed and she didn't seem bothered by it either, thankfully.

"You don't have to walk me home," She smirked at him, "I'm not a kid."

"Tch, I'm just passing time..." He muttered, "Besides, I'm a bit interested to see what dump you live in." He smirked.

Pouting, she crossed her arms, "I live in the best looking house in this town, actually." She huffed, sticking her nose in the air.

Rolling his eyes at her, he smirked, "I'll believe when I see it."

Shauna glared at him for a moment before stopping and grinning, "Believe it now?" She teased, pointing towards a large, two story white house. It had a balcony on the top floor outside the windows and had a connecting conservatory. It looked far more expensive than the standard bungalows that most of the people in the town had. Large trees grew around the house, one in particular grew up right outside one of the windows on the top floor.

Tsume frowned, "This can't be yours..." He mumbled, not wanting to admit that her house was much better than anything he'd have pictured.

Shauna smirked, shrugging, "Well it is. It was left for me after my parents died a few years ago; so this baby is all mine~. It's a little lonely but I make it work." She yawned and walked up to her door, she leaned against it and smirked at him, "Today was fun... It's been a long time since someone with a spine came to this town..."

He smirked in amusement, "I'll take that as a compliment then..."

She snickered at him slightly, "You should." She hummed, "We should defiantly do it again, when it dies down of course."

Tsume shrugged, "I guess I could afford to help you."

"Hmph, big headed much?"

"Whatever." He rolled his eyes and shook his head.

Shauna smirked, though it settled for a gentle smile instead, "Goodnight, Tsume," She leaned over, and to his surprise, pressed a small kiss to his cheek, "See you around." She smirked, retreating back into her house and shutting the door.

Tsume paused for a few moments, still surprised at what happened but finally shook his head and turned to leave, a small smirk on his face that he never even noticed. He shook his head, making his way home quietly.

* * *

A deep chuckle came from one of the trees in the nearby forest, facing the large white house from a distance, "Well now..." A masculine voice growled out, "What a damn fool..."

Sharp teeth glinted in the moonlight as a wide grin stretched on their face, "Got you now."


	6. Chapter 6

**_I didn't expect to write this one so soon to be honest, it just... happened XD Enjoy, and reviews would be nice!_**

 ** _Disclaimer; I do not own Wolf's Rain, or Bex. She belongs to Kitsune300_**

* * *

"Don't you think you're hanging out too much with that guy?"

Shauna looked up from where she played the video games, laid back on Bex's couch from where she was all day so far, "Hmm? What do you mean?" She asked, looking back to her game.

Bex sighed and leaned against the couch's arm, looking at her distracted friend, "I mean Tsume. Don't you think that you're kinda getting too involved? You guys could get in serious trouble you know..."

"And?" She made a face in response, "Trouble is fun. Without it, I'd be bored as hell." She cursed and glared at the game, seemingly struggling with it.

Frowning, the brunette groaned, "I'm just saying..." She sat beside her, "You might just be hanging out with the wrong person. I dunno, something just seems... off about him. And I just don't mean his fashion sense..."

Shauna laughed, "Pfft, always coming back to the leather. Get over it." She nudged her playfully, "And who cares if he's odd? He's the only one willing to steal some shit with me. I don't care at this rate." She growled, "Fuck sake this game is impossible." She hissed, throwing the remote down.

Bex laughed, "Wow, anger issues much?" She teased, standing up.

"I can't help if this game is ridiculous," She huffed in defence, crossing her arms, "Annoying..." She sighed and rolled over, groaning, "So bored."

"What? Tsume not available today?" She taunted, smirking in amusement as she threw a chocolate bar at her friend's face, arms folded.

Shauna grumbled, "You're making it sound as if he's my boyfriend, which he isn't!" She huffed, sitting up and opening her bar moodily as if she were a child.

Bex smirked, "Could of fooled me... You've been spending so much time with him lately, you only talk about him. Jeez, you've only known him two weeks... And you hated him at first."

"When did I ever say I liked him?" She whined back in annoyance, "Jeez, are you jealous I actually made something close to a friend? Well I dunno what to call him..."

"Partner in crime?"

"Exactly." She grinned, eyes twinkling.

Bex shook her head, "Whatever. But it sounds like someone is starting to fall for someone else~." She sang, turning around to go get something down the hall.

Shauna wrinkled her nose and scowled, "Ew.. what?" She frowned after her, pausing. _'No, that's so stupid...'_ She chewed her lip, _'Shit this is so stupid!'_

* * *

"What's with you today? You seem on edge." Tsume grunted as he glanced at Shauna from the side, noticing how she was a bit more tense than usual.

"Eh, no, I'm alright. I'm fine." She pouted in response, stuffing her hands into her grey jackets pockets, looking at the ground as they walked, "So where are we going?"

Tsume rose an eyebrow at her, confused at her odd behaviour, "Well... I didn't really think. Just walking around I guess."

Shauna blinked, "Hmm... Can I stop to get a hot drink? I'm freezing." She groaned.

Sighing, he nodded, "Fine, fine. Make it quick." He frowned and stopped outside the closest coffee shop, leaning against the wall, "If you don't hurry I'll go off without you."

She whined, "Don't rush me!" She pouted, running inside the coffee shop and walking up to the counter, taking out the bits of money that she had. "Cappuccino please..."

While she waited, Shauna noticed a tall man standing beside her. He was unusual, and not in a good way. His hair was slicked back and jet black, his eyes a sharp blue colour. He wore a large black jacket, white t-shirt and ripped black jeans, a spiked collar around his neck. He looked intimidating, but she ignored him regardless, more concerned about Tsume's threat about leaving her behind.

She tensed slightly when he suddenly got a lot closer, almost pressing against her. She frowned, not wanting to say anything in case she started a fight, which usually she enjoyed but she was in a bit of a rush at the moment; she found out that Tsume was incredibly impatient.

She tapped her nails against the counter, scowling slightly at the discomfort. How long did this take... She jumped when he nudged her, and she slowly turned to look at him, ready to warn him off but she paused, frowning.

He smirked at her, "That your boyfriend waiting outside?" He asked, his voice was deep but she could sense the sneer underneath it.

"W-What?" She blinked, her face going slightly red, "No, no he isn't, he's just a friend, or something..." She scowled, "Can you back off a bit? Personal space..." She hissed.

Chuckling, he straightened up, "Alright, alright, no need to bite..." He smirked, "Just... be careful. He's a dangerous guy after all..." He smirked and went back further into the coffee shop, taking a seat in the back.

Shauna frowned slightly and shook her head, what a weirdo... At last her order arrived and she took it quickly, making her way outside and sighing, "They were so slow..." She grumbled in annoyance, taking a sip. She blinked however, noticing how she didn't get a reply from the silent Tsume, who still leaned against the wall. She looked at him, "Oi, you awake?"

His head snapped up at her call and he blinked a few times, before suddenly straightening and stepping closer to her. She blinked at him and backed away on instinct, frowning in confusion. He narrowed his eyes, not directly at her but his gaze instead flickered to inside the coffee shop. Shauna couldn't see exactly what he was glaring at, but she didn't have time to ask when she suddenly grabbed a hold of her hand and walked off, at a fast pace.

She gave a startled yelp, almost spilling her drink in the process, "H-Hey! What are you doing? You said a walk, not a freaking jog! Oi!"

"Shut up and just walk," He snapped, not turning towards her but his tone made her instantly shut up, which wasn't something she was used to, "Just follow me."

Shauna frowned, biting her lip in confusion, annoyance and a hint of fear. Why he was suddenly acting so strange she had no idea, but she didn't want to question him right now, not while he seemed so angered at something.

As they walked quickly, she could hear him growling things under his breath. She wasn't completely certain, but something in particular caught her ears and she immediately tensed up, eyes widening slightly.

 _"Dammit... how did they find me...?!"_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Next chapter is up~ Hope you enjoy. Reviews are appreciated**_

 _ **Disclaimer; I don't own Wolf's Rain.**_

* * *

"Tsume! God dammit will you _please_ tell me what the hell is going on?!"

Shauna scowled as she got ignored by the still rushing Tsume, his grip on her hand tightening as they walked further up the path. As they walked on, she noticed the exact location he was headed; her house. Usually it wouldn't bother her that they were going to her house, lately that's where they decided to hang out, but for some reason she felt uneasy about it.

She had no say in it however as she was dragged up the steps and pulled inside, finally being let go as Tsume turned and locked the door, sighing. He turned around and just about managed to avoid a hand hitting his face, an angry Shauna glaring at him darkly.

"Mind telling me what the fuck you're playing at?"

Tsume sighed heavily at her aggression and frowned, "Will you calm down? Just take a seat and-"

"Don't tell me what to do in my own house," She snapped back, green eyes piercing through him, "Don't make me repeat myself..."

He gritted his teeth, "Just... That guy you were talking to..." He mumbled quietly under his breath, scowling slightly.

"What? What about him?" She asked, at this stage much more confused than she was angry.

"He's just someone I know," He grumbled, "And I don't particularly like him much... Or his shitty group of assholes." He folded his arms, "He's dangerous. All of them are, so... It'd be in your best interest to stay clear of them." He sighed seeing her angry glare hadn't softened in the slightest, and he glared back in frustration, "I'm telling you this for a good reason. He's... Manipulative. Don't get caught up in it... For your own sake..."

Shauna scowled and opened her mouth to say something probably harsh, but then stopped after seeing the genuine concern, mixed with a bit of annoyance, in his golden eyes. She sighed, her anger melting away, "Fine..." She mumbled, "I guess I don't have much choice.." She crossed her arms, moody that she lost.

Tsume blinked, but then smirked and put a hand on the top of her head gently, ruffling her hair softly, "Good, you can listen to instructions..."

She swatted at his hand, pouting in annoyance and embarrassment, "Don't pat me, I'm not a dog..." She grumbled, causing him to chuckle slightly.

"I know."

Shauna pouted, her cheeks heating up the longer she looked at him. She spun around and walked into the kitchen, "Do you want a drink?" She called.

"Sure, whatever." He hummed and moved to sit on the couch, running a hand through his hair, yawning a little bit. He sighed and looked at the clock on the wall, eyebrow raised at the time. He hadn't realized it was already late in the evening...

Shauna frowned as she stood in the kitchen, grabbing a glass and filling it with water. Her head was hurting with the many thoughts running through it. _'None of this makes sense...'_ She stole a glance back at Tsume, who's eyes were on the TV in boredom, _'None of it at all...'_ She chewed her lip, shaking her head as she walked back out, setting the glass of water on the coffee table in front of him and sitting next to him on the couch.

He looked up, "Thanks," He grunted, lifting it up to take a drink. She only hummed in response, yawning quietly as she sank back into the soft seat. Tsume's golden eyes traveled around the large living room, finally taking in the details of the house. His gaze landed on a photo frame, it had three people in it, a man, a small child and a woman. The woman and child made faces at the camera while the man looked bored in the background, but a small ghost of a smile on his face. Tsume's brow furrowed as he noted the resemblance of the child and the girl sitting next to him now.

She seemed to notice his silence and turned to look at him. Following his gaze she sighed, "That's a picture of when I was really young," She mumbled, "I just keep it there for show~." She waved a hand.

Tsume looked at her, silent for a few moments before daring to ask, "What happened?"

She blinked, almost startled by his question, "Huh?"

"I can tell that picture makes you upset..." He muttered, "So go on... What's made it so upsetting?"

Shauna frowned slightly, looking from the picture back to him, "... My parents died a year ago..." She muttered, "A car accident... I was at school when it happened. They were pronounced dead at the scene..." Her voice wavered slightly as she spoke but she cleared her throat, taking a deep breath, "It's not something I like to think about..."

Tsume stared at her in pity for a moment before sighing, "I'm.. sorry to bring it up..." He mumbled.

She shook her head, "Nah, don't worry about it. At this stage I'm used to people asking me about it, they never shut up." She gave a weak smirk.

He gave a small hum in response, "You're stronger than I had assumed..." He admitted.

She blinked at him, her face slowly growing red, "What? I-I am?" She shook her head and looked away, grumbling, "Don't say things out of pity, asshole..."

Blinking at her sudden change in mood, Tsume shook his head and chuckled lightly, "Sorry for saying anything then..." He smirked in amusement, finishing his drink before standing up, his hands in his leather pockets, "I should get going then. See you tomorrow."

She blinked, "Oh, alright, see you then."

He smirked at her, and for a moment he stood as if debating something in his head. Shauna frowned at this and opened her mouth to say something, but the words died in her throat when he suddenly leaned down, placing a small but gentle kiss to her forehead, "Later."

Shauna's green eyes widened and her breath hitched slightly, her face burning a new shade of red and her heart drumming in her ears. She sat there, frozen in her seat as he made his way out the door, shutting it behind him. It took her a few moments to regain her composure and she let out a squeak, quickly standing up, "W-Wait a second!" She rushed to the door and swung it open, her mouth opening to call him.

However, she stood alone in the dark moon lit night as Tsume was gone, out of sight and leaving her to her own thoughts. Still blushing like a teenage girl, she reached a hand up to touch her forehead softly, a gentle smile appearing on her lips.

"Hmph... Idiot..."


	8. Chapter 8

**_Damn, I love writing this story so much XD I don't know why. I should probably update other stuff but... this has me gripped, for some reason. Oh well, enjoy~_**

 ** _Disclaimer; I do not own Wolf's Rain, or Bex who belongs to Kitsune300_**

* * *

"Guess who just got herself a new phone!"

Bex glanced up from her couch and made a face, eyebrow raised, "Well... I'm gonna guess, and I _might_ be wrong, but considering you're waving around a brand new phone... You?"

Shauna grinned, "Yes! Isn't it amazing?" She snickered, holding up her brand new touch screen phone. It was sleek, and black in colour, but the cover she had was slim and had a howling wolf on it, a full moon in the background. "Finally I don't have to use that shitty excuse for a phone you gave me... No offence."

Bex made a face, "Hmph, last time I try to help you." She crossed her arms, pouting.

Her friend only laughed and sat down next to her, "Awe, sorry... Thanks for lending me your shitty little phone." She nudged her playfully, grinning.

Sighing, she shook her head, "Yeah yeah, you're welcome I guess." She smirked in amusement, "Gimme your new number then." She grinned.

Shauna smirked and handed her the new phone, allowing her to transfer her number. Once it was successfully transferred, she handed it back.

"How did you get the money for it?" She made a face before sighing, "Let me guess; you robbed some more people?"

Shauna snickered, "Hmm, maybe I did, maybe I didn't. If anyone asks, I was with you. Kay~?" She winked at her friend, who frowned in return.

"You need to stop," She crossed her arms, "I mean, I'm great that you and Tsume found a common interest but you will end up getting in serious trouble. Besides, isn't it a bit mean on everyone?" She groaned at how the blonde wasn't listening, "Shauna listen!"

"Oh quit whining," She bit back, "So what if I get in trouble? This stupid town hates my guts anyways. Why should I care about them? They'd _love_ to see me go down regardless." She narrowed her eyes, "Is it that hard for you to see me be happy for once?"

"What?! That's not what I meant!" Bex protested, "I'm just worried! Ever since Tsume appeared, you've been stealing from one house after another! How can you tell if this guy is even trust worthy? Chances are he'll turn you in to save himself when it comes down to it!"

Shauna abruptly stood up, "I'm not listening to this bullshit." She hissed and glared at her, "I'll do whatever the hell I want to do. Either way, it's none of your goddamn business." She snapped, walking out the door and slamming it.

Bex blinked and stared after her, before groaning loudly and sinking into the couch, "Such a fucking idiot!"

* * *

Shauna huffed as she kicked some rocks along the street, scowling, "Dammit... what does she know?" She mumbled, before she frowned. _'Why am I defending Tsume so much though? Dammit now I feel like an ass...'_ She groaned and rubbed her face, but decided not to go back. Frowning, she walked down the street with her hands in her pockets, yawning.

"Oi, Shauna."

She frowned hearing her name come from a mouth she didn't like, "Eh, Rob, Yu. What do you guys want?" She scowled at the two brothers as they stood outside their expensive sports car. Shauna felt the itch to just get in and drive off with it...

"Like our new ride~? We got it yesterday. Isn't she a beaut?"

Shauna made a face at him, "Yeah, it's almost big enough to contain your over inflated ego's." She sneered.

The eldest brother, Rob, scowled, "Pah, what do you know? You might have a massive house but you're just as cheap as anyone else."

"So?" She scowled, "I don't need money to be happy, asshats..."

Yu stood, "Oh yeah? Then why the gloomy look?" He flicked her forehead and she growled.

"Bastards, don't touch me." She hissed.

Rob chuckled and reached over, putting a hand on her chin, "Or what~?"

"What's going on?"

Shauna blinked and looked back, "Eh? Oh, Tsume..." She looked surprised to see him there, but felt a bit relieved.

Tsume looked rather pissed off and was glaring at Rob and Yu, hands in his pockets, "They giving you trouble?" He grunted, golden eyes locked onto them like a predator.

Rob glared at him, "Who the hell are you?" He snapped, stepping forward.

The silver haired man growled in response, "Quit bothering her."

"Or what?" Yu sneered.

Shauna blinked, "Oi, Tsume, there's no point-"

Tsume growled and glanced at the car, "This yours?"

"Yeah? Why?"

Suddenly, Tsume slammed his foot against the top of the car, denting it, and causing it to tip over with the immense force. The two brothers stared at him in shock and paled at his strength, too stunned to speak. Shauna was also shocked, but more amazed at what he just did.

Tsume's eyes seemed to glow and an animalistic growl rumbled from his throat, "Now get lost.."

With a frightened yip the two quickly scrambled to get into their car, making haste to get away as fast as possible. When they were gone, Tsume grunted and put his hands in his pockets, "Who were they anyways?"

Shauna blinked, still in a bit of shock, "Uh... Those two went to school with me ages ago, we were in the same class. They're just idiots..." She stared at him, "Why'd you do that?" She asked, eyebrow raised in question.

Tsume looked at her in confusion, "Why are you asking?"

"It's just... I didn't expect you to be standing up for me, that's all..." She tilted her head, "I figured you'd be the kind to mind their own?"

"I am," He grumbled, "They pissed me off. I never said it had to do with you." He tapped her forehead, "Don't get the wrong idea."

Swatting his hand away, she snickered, "Yeah yeah, sure... Whatever you say." She grinned at him, her cheeks heating up.

Tsume blinked at her and grumbled, turning around with a hint of pink dusted across his cheeks, "Yeah, whatever... Don't count on me to help you again."

Shauna grinned cheekily, "Ah! But you've already said that and yet here you are, helping me out once again." She grinned, poking his chest cheekily, "I think someone's a softy."

"I'm not a softy," He snapped, swatting her hand away, "Tch..."

She grinned at him, "Yeah yeah... suuure." She waved a hand and walked away, "Later softy!" She teased, snickering.

Tsume made a face and huffed, watching her as she left. He rubbed his face, _'Shit...'_ He sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

 _'I really did get soft...'_


	9. Chapter 9

**_This chapter turned out to be way longer than I intended, oops XD But I just want to mention that updates might be slow from now on. I've started back up at school and it's made it difficult to write, between doing homework and studying as well. I'll try my best to write on the weekends and on the bus, but it might only be once a week now or more. Sorry ^^'_**

 ** _Enjoy this chapter, reviews are appreciated!_**

 ** _Disclaimer; I do not own Wolf's Rain._**

* * *

Shauna was having problems.

She assumed that she was just sick at first, but then she realized how stupid that sounded when she knew _full well_ what the issue was. And she wasn't pleased about it.

She paced around her room, freaking out about her issue so much she threw a vase at the wall, smashing it. After staring at the mess for a full five minutes, she groaned loudly and flopped onto her bed, groaning into her pillow in frustration.

"Stupid, stupid, this is all so _STUPID_!"

Her problem was simple; lately, she's been feeling a little strange, and she noticed how she was thinking much more of the rude idiot that was named Tsume. And they weren't mean thoughts like she had expected, they were more... Praising? And she even felt annoyed whenever he had to leave... She bit her lip, this was new to her as generally, Shauna hated people. With a passion.

She rolled onto her back and stared at the ceiling, arm on her forehead. _'Calm down, nothing has to change right? Even though I might want it to- no, I don't... Shit, maybe I do. Goddammit!'_ She groaned loudly and punched the wall behind her, scowling.

Her phone buzzed and she blinked, eyebrow raised as she reached for it, picking it up and checking it.

 _"Meet me at the town hall in twenty minutes. If you're late I'm not waiting."_

Shauna yelped and got up. Twenty minutes?! She was still in her pyjama's! Cursing, she scrambled to get up, because knowing Tsume that 'threat' was very much true.

After hurrying to get ready, she finally managed to make it out the door with time to make it to the town hall. She had to run, but she made it in time and stopped in front of the waiting Tsume, who was smirking at her. She had her hands on her knees and was panting; she must look like an absolute wreck right now.

The blonde glanced up and growled, "What's so funny?" She snapped.

He smirked in amusement, "Oh, nothing. Just funny how you ran to me like a dog when it's called..."

Shauna's face went red, "I-I did not! You said you wouldn't wait, so I had to hurry!"

"Tch." He rolled his eyes, turning, "C'mon, we shouldn't waste any time."

"Eh? Why?"

"Idiot, the place we're gonna rob is free for a little while. Now hurry up or we'll miss it." He grunted and walked off quickly, making her yelp and quickly follow him in a hurry. She almost tripped in her haste to follow him, pouting at his long strides.

"Where we hitting, exactly?" She asked, head tilted.

"You know those rich boys that were annoying you before?"

Shauna blinked, "Yeah, Rob and Yu..." She yelped, "We're stealing from them?!"

Tsume growled at her, "Keep your voice down dammit! And yes, that's where we're going." He hissed.

She quickly quietened down and rose an eyebrow, "Why are we going there?" She asked, confused as to why he'd pick such a location.

"They have money," He snorted, "Isn't that usually why you'd steal from someone?" He rolled his eyes, annoyed, "Plus I hate people like them."

Shauna paused for a moment, silent, before laughing, "I just realized- we're about to rob Rob!" She snickered, covering her mouth.

Tsume sweatdropped at her, "... Child.." He mumbled, shaking his head in slight amusement.

* * *

"Look at all this stuff!" Shauna exclaimed, staring at the interior of the large house they had gotten into, amazed at how expensive everything was, "I knew those fuckers would have good stuff lying around..."

Tsume grunted. "Yeah yeah. Quit staring and grab what you can; they'll be back soon." He walked around the house, picking up any small expensive item he could find.

Shauna pouted at being rushed but nodded, sighing. She searched through the presses until she found a few items of interest, mainly gold watches and small pieces of expensive jewellery. She blinked, picking up a rather pretty necklace. Instead of stuffing it into her pocket, she placed it around her neck and looked at herself in the mirror, smiling at what she saw.

While she wasn't one for these types of jewellery, she was drawn to this one. It wasn't as expensive as the rest of the stuff, but it appealed to her. Just a simple necklace with a red coloured stone in the shape of a teardrop. She was so busy staring at it that she didn't notice Tsume standing next to her with an annoyed look.

"What're you doing?"

She yelped and stared at him, startled, "Don't just appear like that!" She snapped.

He rose an eyebrow, "I've been here for five minutes and you just never noticed. Now, what're you doing?" He asked again, making a face.

Shauna blinked and found herself blushing, embarrassed, "I was just... Trying this on..." She mumbled sheepishly, indicating to the necklace.

Tsume frowned at her, "We're in here to steal some shit. And you decide to play dress up? Quit being an idiot." He poked her forehead, making her pout.

"But I like this one... It's no harm to-"

Suddenly Tsume froze and tensed up, looking towards the door and putting a hand over her mouth. "Shit, they're coming back..."

Shauna blinked at this and rose an eyebrow; she didn't hear anything... What was he talking about?

She didn't get time to ask before he grabbed her hand in his and pulled her to the back of the house, going to the back door. Unfortunately it was locked, but Tsume wasn't having that. He snarled in annoyance and kicked the door, breaking the lock off and it swung open. Looking back for a brief second, he pulled her through the door and they escaped through the back gate, just in time as a car parked in the driveway.

Shauna blinked in surprise; how the hell did he even do that? He knew they were coming before the car even pulled up. Her face went red when her eyes landed on their hands, his grip tight on hers.

They didn't stop until they were inside Shauna's own house, and both of them paused to catch their breaths. Finally, Shauna was the first to break the silence by laughing, "That... was amazing." She snickered, "If only I can see the look on their faces when they realize they were broken into..." She grinned and leaned against the door, putting a hand over her chest to calm herself down. Tsume gave a grunt and walked to the couch, sitting down and sighing, relieved to have gotten away in one piece..

Shauna grinned at him and sat down beside him, yawning, "Hey, how did you know that they were coming back?" She asked him, tilting her head.

He made a face at her, "Didn't you hear them driving up?"

"No?"

"Then you're going deaf, cause I did.." He crossed his arms.

She pouted, "Hmph... alright then..." She was almost sure that she didn't hear the car drive up, and even if she had, it still seemed as if he knew they were coming before they even got close to the house. Which still doesn't make any sense to her...

Tsume glanced at the time and grumbled, "It's starting to get late... I should go." He patted her head and stood up, turning for the door.

Shauna blinked, "Eh? You're going already?" She asked, quickly standing up and following him until he was at the door, opening it. He turned back to look at her, eyebrow raised.

"Yeah.. why? Do you want me to stay?" He snorted.

She blinked and blushed, she wanted to say _"Yes, of course."_ But at the same time, her stubbornness kicked in and she huffed, "Course not, why would I?" She grumbled, her eyes closed but her face heating up steadily.

Tsume paused and smirked in amusement, "Oh? Then why are you going red?" He asked, leaning down to her face, though she didn't see of course because her eyes were closed.

"Hmph, my face _is not_ going red, dumbass..." She grumbled and opened her eyes, giving a small squeal in surprise to how close his face is. She flushed and was about to back away, but then stopped and just pouted, glaring at him instead. He was just trying to scare her... She made a face at him in response, glaring.

Tsume smirked more at her attitude and went a bit closer, "It's getting redder..." He noted, amused.

She scowled, "N-No it isn't, dammit..." She hissed, noticing him getting closer and closer to her, making her face get warmer by the second, her heartbeat speeding up.

"I'm not an idiot, I can clearly see it getting redder."

"It isn't, you're mistaken."

"I'm not..."

"Are~."

"Now you're just being annoying."

"Am I? Poor you."

"Shauna!"

"Tsume?"

Tsume growled at her in frustration and gritted his teeth. Shauna blinked at him, confused. He suddenly moved closer to her and she couldn't help but flinch, unsure of his actions at first, but then she froze and her eyes went wide.

With a hand on the back of her head, Tsume had leaned closer to her and pressed his lips onto hers, pulling her tight against his chest. Shocked at first, she eventually registered what was happening and returned it, closing her eyes with her face red. Neither of them were exactly sure how long they stayed like that, but it appeared as if they didn't care, just wanted to extend the time. A growl rose from his throat as he pulled her closer, causing her blush to darken even more.

Finally, they parted to regain their breath, both of them staring at each other with mixed emotions in their eyes. Shauna's face was red and she was breathing heavily, embarrassed, and she looked a bit confused about what just happened. Tsume stared at her for a moment, the emotions in his eyes weren't recognisable but then his eyes widened for a moment and he abruptly stepped back, a look of shock on his face which surprised and startled Shauna.

Backing up, Tsume rubbed his neck and frowned, "I have to go." He muttered, turning around and walking off quickly, his hands in his pockets.

Shauna's eyes widened at this and she frowned, "W-Wait, Tsume?" She called, but he didn't stop or turn back to look at her. She shouldn't have expected anything, but for some reason, being ignored now made her chest tighten painfully.

With no other option and him going out of sight, she stepped back into her house to think about what had just happened, but when she thought about it, tears started to roll down her cheeks and she gritted her teeth in frustration, anger boiling up. She turned around and slammed her fist into the wall, before letting out a small sob and resting her head against the wall.

"Tsume... you ass..."


	10. Chapter 10

_**I'm amazed I got this done within 2 hours... Wow XD Well anyways, enjoy this chapter.**_

 _ **Reviews are very helpful, and mean a lot.**_

 _ **Disclaimer; I don't own Wolf's Rain.**_

* * *

The days rolled by since that little 'incident', and nothing happened. And by that, it means that _nothing actually happened._

No break ins. No vandalism. No violence. _Nothing._

It was as if the town reverted back into what it had originally been; boring, dull, quiet. It was as if the town had shut up altogether, as if the people had turned to staying indoors permanently; but of course that was ridiculous.

Shauna was just being dramatic actually; of course the town still lived on, it's just that things had quietened down a lot more. The news of the break in at the brother's home place spread around, but Shauna didn't listen too much to care. She lay on her bed, scowling in annoyance and boredom. It had been nearly five days now, and she's come to the conclusion that Tsume was very much ignoring her. She didn't get why, and she was angry because when she thought about it, it was _his_ fault. He kissed _her,_ so why was he the one running away? Shouldn't it be the other way around?

Grumbling, she rolled over to her side with a pout, blushing just thinking back on it, _'Worst thing was, I actually enjoyed it...'_

Groaning loudly in her frustration, she slowly rose from her bed and sighed, running her hands through her blonde hair, which was down from it's usual style of a ponytail. She got up and walked to the mirror, making a face at what she saw, _'Jeez I need to start working out more... I'm getting chubby cheeks.'_ She frowned and poked her cheek, sighing. Shaking her head, she reached for her hairbrush and angrily brushed through her hair, not even bothered to tie it up for once.

She walked downstairs and couldn't help but pause, a pain growing in her chest and she swallowed a lump in her throat. _'Did this house... always feel this lonely...?'_ She glanced around, suddenly feeling a sinking sensation in her stomach. Before she could stop it, tears started to roll down her cheeks and she sighed angrily, "Fuck sake, I'm such a baby..."

* * *

The street was fairly quiet, but then again it always was. The typical person walked about to do their own business, others stopped to chat to friends while some just walked out of boredom. Shauna was apart of that last group, walking with no real objective or destination. She was simply bored, and being in her own house made her feel more and more upset, the feeling of being alone crippling her to the point she couldn't even stay there any longer. Not sure why these feelings had just crept up, she decided to simply walk around the town, boredom seeping in more and more.

 _'I hate everyone in this stinking town...'_

Too wrapped up in her own thoughts, she didn't notice the group of people her own age hanging about until she bumped into one of them, causing them to stumble back slightly. She frowned and looked up, her green eyes narrowing a little in annoyance that they got in her way. Her eyes met a pair of electric blue ones, the ones that made her pause and think back. Yes, she's seen _these_ before... The guy in the coffee shop, who Tsume had specifically said to stay clear of...

 _'Well, he's not here right now is he, so fuck it...'_

The man stared at her for a moment before a smirk appeared on his face, "Ah, you. I recognize you..."

"Oh do you? Should I be flattered?"

He chuckled deeply, "Not at all..." He smirked, "I don't think I introduced myself properly the last time... My name is Rex... I believe your name is Shauna, correct?" He asked, smirking.

She didn't even ask how he knew her name; by now the entire town whispered about her, it was nothing new. She nodded silently, mentally asking _'Who the fuck calls a person Rex? I thought that was a dog's name...'_

"But, you're the one who hangs out with Tsume, correct?"

Shauna hummed at that, "Well, no, we've... stopped hanging out..." She felt a pain just saying that, but she kept her head up.

He rose an eyebrow at this, but gave a smirk that Shauna didn't really like the look of, "Is that so? Well, I'm sorry to hear that..." He didn't sound too sorry about it...

She rolled her eyes, "It's none of your business, now if you'll excuse me..." She frowned and attempted to walk around him, but was soon surrounded by the rest of his group.

The only girl of the group, a tall slim woman with long black hair, purple coloured eyes and a lip piercing smirked at her, "Oh c'mon, I thought people said that you were the badass of this town? You seem disappointing though... I expected much more."

This made Shauna feel angry and she growled slightly, fists clenching, "I'm not here for your fucking entertainment, alright? Now get out of the way." She snapped.

The girl rose an eyebrow and cracked her knuckles, "You wanna fight, blondie?"

"I don't hit children."

The black haired woman snarled and lunged for her, but was pulled back by a different member of the group, a tall man with slicked back red hair, and a jawline that could cut iron. He sighed in annoyance, "Jasmine, calm down... no need to start a fight..."

"This bitch deserves it!"

Shauna twitched at being called a bitch but decided to go against it, rolling her eyes. She jumped when a hand rested on her shoulder and she glanced up to see who appeared to be the 'leader' of this group, the man she had run into initially, "Ignore her, she starts fights with every woman she runs into... Don't take it to heart."

She roughly shoved off his hand and scowled, "I didn't. And don't touch me, creep..." She glared at him, tense. She felt incredibly uncomfortable right now...

He smirked and lifted his hands in surrender, "Calm down... Listen, why don't you hang out with us for a little bit? It's not like you have anyone else to be with right now, right?" He asked, head tilted to the side in question.

Shauna's chest clenched when he said that, but she sighed in annoyance and realized he was right, "Yeah..." She mumbled, "Sure, I guess..." She frowned, what exactly was she getting involved in?

* * *

His timing was either perfect or horrible, he couldn't decide exactly, but when he turned the corner and noticed Shauna speaking to _them_ he felt anger rise to the point where he was growling aloud. His golden eyes narrowed slightly, and almost seemed to glow. Specifically, his eyes went to Rex, who looked up to meet his gaze.

The black haired man smirked at him, which caused Tsume to growl more. The message couldn't be clearer despite it being silent;

 _"I'm going to fucking kill you, Rex."_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Alright, last chapter I can put up before I pass out cause I am so tired XD But 3 chapters in one day?! I'm proud XD Enjoy! ^^**_

 ** _Reviews really help me out, they mean a lot to me ^^_**

 ** _Disclaimers; I do not own Wolf's Rain._**

* * *

To Shauna's surprise, the group who she was warned to stay away from wasn't all that bad. In fact, she found herself enjoying their company. After feeling so alone these past few days, she enjoyed whatever company she could get; that's excluding Bex, as she figured that she would be spending time with Hige and that would of made her feel awkward. She just decided to text her later, but for right now, she was sitting in a living room with the group she had gotten to know just a little bit better.

Rex, the one with the weird name in her opinion, was the 'leader' of this little group. As stated before, he was a tall, muscular man with slicked black hair and bright blue eyes. He wore the attire typical of a teenage thug, yet was much nicer than he actually looked. He was the one who had told Shauna that Tsume was, in fact, dangerous, yet Tsume had said the same about him. She was confused as to who she should trust...

Jasmine was the only girl in their group, the one who wanted to attack Shauna. Still not happy with her, she had calmed down considerably, and was much like Shauna in personality if not just a tad crazier. Her hair was long and jet black, her eyes were a strange purple and her attire consisted of a long, loose black top with a white cross on it, and black shorts with knee length black, white laced high heeled boots. She had piercings all along her ear and one on the corner of her lip. She was defiantly crazy, Shauna figured, much like herself, only this girl didn't listen to reason and once she was made mad it was difficult to stop her destroying something.

The other three men weren't as dramatic in looks. They were all brothers, two were twins and then there was the youngest brother. The twins were identical in looks, the only difference being that one had a nose ring and the other had a lip piercing. Shauna didn't really bother to learn their names, purely because she didn't feel as if she'd talk to them much. It was Rex and Jasmine that concerned her, being that the two of them stood out so much more, while the other three kind of faded into the background.

Shauna never felt so out of place. She was in typical clothing for her area; a white t-shirt, a dark grey hoodie and blue grey trousers. She stood out like a sore thumb with these people; hell, even _Tsume_ fit in more with these guys, and that was saying something! She shifted in her seat and sighed, a headache coming on. _'Why do I always think of Tsume, goddammit...'_

Rex turned to look at her, eyebrow raised, "You alright?" He asked, tilting his head.

She waved a hand, "Yes, fine." She dismissed him, not wanting to talk about it.

Jasmine snorted, grumbling, "Well then quit sighing so much, jeez..." She rolled her eyes, taking a drink of her canned soft drink.

The blonde made a face at her, "... Maybe I should go, I think being here is a mistake-"

"What, no, you can't just leave." Rex frowned, "Come on, don't be like that. A little bit longer, what harm could it do?" He smirked, eyebrow raised.

Shauna frowned at him, "... You creep me out more and more, you know..." She stated bluntly, causing him to laugh nervously.

"I suppose it does sound concerning, I'm sorry. It's just, I noticed how lonely you looked. Being alone is a horrible feeling..." He crossed his arms.

She blinked at that and looked away, "Well... yeah but..."

"See? So c'mon, stay for a bit longer."

Sighing, she gave up, "Alright, fine, jeez..." She sat back down and yawned. She didn't notice the smug smirk on Rex's face as he sat down as well, taking a drink. Shauna frowned slightly in annoyance that she had to stay, but closed her eyes and just willed the time to go faster...

* * *

"You didn't have to walk me home you know, I'm perfectly capable of it.." Shauna mumbled, slightly creeped out that she was still beside this guy. Sure, he didn't seem as dangerous as she was told he was, but that doesn't mean she can trust him. In fact, he gives off a creepy vibe that makes her instincts scream _run._

Rex shrugged slightly, "I wanted to, figured you could do with the company..." He chuckled, amused.

She sighed, walking up to her door, "Right... well, I'm here now. You can leave... thanks for today, I guess it was alright." She smirked.

He perked an eyebrow, "Well you don't sound so sure..." He smirked back, "I guess it'll do though... I'll see you around, Shauna." He turned and walked off.

Shauna hummed and shut her door, sighing, she felt lazy as it is. She didn't even want to go up the stairs; as soon as she made it to the couch, she lay down and put her head on a pillow. Sighing, she grabbed the remote and turned the TV to a random channel, deciding to watch that in her boredom.

Thankfully, it was a funny programme.

* * *

Rex smirked as he walked away from Shauna's house, grunting when he was suddenly pulled and slammed against a wall, a snarling Tsume in front of him.

"What the fuck do you think you're playing at?" He hissed angrily, golden eyes glowing in the darkness.

Rex smirked slightly, "Oh? Are you angry, dear Tsume? Have I offended you?"

Tsume gripped him tighter in anger, nails digging into his shoulders and drawing blood, "Don't mess with me," He growled out, "First, you take away my position in the pack. Now you try to take _her_ away and I'm _not_ having it." He snarled.

The black haired man smirked in amusement, "I'm sorry, I don't recall 'taking her away' from you. You did a pretty good job pushing her away on your own..." His grin widened, revealing his sharp teeth, "My my, I never expected you to act like this for a mere girl. Not only that, but a _human_ girl..." He chuckled.

Tsume tensed and gritted his teeth, his snarl getting louder and more viscous, "Shut up..."

"You do realize that, even if you do get with her, it'll be impossible? First of all, you're an outlaw... Second, you _aren't human._ Do you really expect the both of you to work out?" He snorted, pushing him off when he felt him loosen his grip, "Grow up, Tsume." He smirked and walked off, hands shoved into his pockets.

Tsume twitched and gritted his teeth, fists clenched angrily. He stood there for a while, before he punched the wall in front of him and caused a dent, his knuckles being scraped and beginning to bleed. He drew back slowly and took a breath to calm himself, even though his blood was still boiling from rage.

He glanced at the half moon with a slight glare, the wound on his knuckles already beginning to heal. He felt angry, confused, and conflicted. What annoyed him more was that he knew what Rex said was true...

He sighed loudly and kicked the ground. What a pain in the ass... He frowned and glanced towards Shauna's house, closing his eyes. _'This could go horribly wrong...'_

* * *

Shauna nearly jumped out of her skin when she heard the door bell ring, her head snapping up and waking her out of her drowsy stage. She groaned and stood up reluctantly, wondering who the hell would appear at this hour. She trudged towards the door and opened it, her eyes widening.

"T-Tsume? Why are you here...?" Her confusion turned to slight anger, still upset over what had happened.

Tsume's hands were stuffed into his pockets, "... Is it really that surprising to see me?"

"Considering you ran off like a little bitch, yeah, I am fairly surprised."

He scowled at that, even though part of him knew she was right. He sighed heavily, "Listen... I'm sorry, for 'running off', and for ignoring you..." He grumbled.

She looked away, "I don't really know if sorry is enough. Is that how you treat a girl? You kiss her and then just leave? I refuse to be played." She snapped.

He grumbled, "Shut up, I'm not like that."

"Could of fooled me..."

"Will you just shut it and listen? I know I acted in the wrong, what else do you expect me to do about it?" He snapped back, anger rising.

She growled and glared at him, "I don't know, it's not my place to figure it out is it?" She crossed her arms.

Tsume narrowed his eyes at her, "Tch... Well I have nothing." He retorted, "You'll just have to deal with that."

Shauna frowned, "Hmph, not how I expected that to turn out..." She sighed, feeling her resolve crumbling, "You're an idiot..."

"Thanks." He grumbled sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

She smiled a little bit, finally feeling a little bit more comfortable. She sighed slightly, "How about... we just... forget the kiss ever happened? I don't want things to just be awkward between us... you're a good source of income." She joked, hoping to lighten the mood.

Tsume rose an eyebrow, before he too seemed to relax, "Sure..."

Of course, the two of them knew it already, even though they tried to convince themselves otherwise. Things will never be the same between them, not like how it was.

Because _neither_ of them wanted to forget that kiss.


	12. Chapter 12

**_Updates are happening quicker than I thought, which is good but I dunno if I can keep this up. Who knows ^^_**

 ** _Reviews are appreciated ^-^_**

 ** _Disclaimer; I do not own Wolf's Rain, or Bex_**

* * *

Nothing was the same between them after what had happened. They may have made up and said they were getting past it, but they both knew how that one kiss changed everything for them. Not only was it slightly awkward at certain times, but it also made both of them wish for something else. It appeared that this 'partnership' was brewing more trouble than they had first thought out; and not just their thieving hobbies.

Shauna found it difficult just standing beside Tsume for a long time now. She could have a conversation with him, but once they fell into silence she had to move away, too awkward to stay beside him knowing what happened last time. And he saw it too, the way she walked away whenever silence fell between them. He felt guilty about it, because technically this _was_ all his fault, but being Tsume, anger clouded the guilt. He clearly became annoyed by this, but she couldn't help it. Her chest would hurt every time as well, to make things even worse.

She was worried. Their previously friendly relationship was slowly crumbling and she couldn't do anything to stop it; in fact, she was beginning to fear that she'd lose him completely. They stopped hanging out as often as they used to, which obviously signalled that they were breaking apart. Shauna hated it, but she didn't know how to stop it exactly. After all, she was wanting the one who was longing for something other than friendship.

Shauna sighed heavily and checked her phone. She was bored, but Tsume had said he was busy today so they couldn't hang out. She didn't know if that was an excuse or was genuine, but she didn't argue.

As she walked down the road, she noticed Jasmine was standing, leaning against the wall with a cup of coffee in her hand. Shauna felt the urge to just turn around and leave before she was spotted, but unfortunately Jasmine's purple eyes met hers and she knew she was in for something..

"Oh, Shauna~. I didn't think I'd see you around here." She smirked at her, a glint in her eyes that she didn't like...

Shauna frowned at that, "... I live here... It's a small town, we're bound to run into each other often..." She mumbled, was this girl stupid?

Jasmine shrugged, "I know that. But I would of expected for you to be with your boyfriend-"

"He's not my boyfriend," Shauna growled out, scowling, "Besides what I do is none of your fucking business. Keep your nose out." She snapped, and went to walk by her but was blocked.

"Well, sorry if I offended you," Jasmine rose an eyebrow, smirking, "Someone seems oddly tense. Are you okay, Shauna? I can be your friend-"

"She has a friend, sorry but we have plans~." Bex's voice came out of nowhere and Shauna found herself being dragged off by the brunette, away from the crazy black haired woman.

She was never so relieved to see Bex in her entire life, which thinking of now was a little bit sad, "Bex have I ever told you I love you?"

"When it suits, yeah. Now shut up and follow me." She dragged her blonde friend along until they reached their usual hang out spot, the town's coffee shop. It was one of the only places the two girls liked in this town, so they usually chose either this spot or their own houses, mostly Bex's.

They sat down and Shauna breathed a sigh of relief, "... Thanks for that..." She mumbled.

"No problem, but... Who was that, exactly?" She blinked at her, confused.

"Jasmine was her name... Her and her group have been bugging me to hang out with them lately. Most of them are okay but she's the one that I feel has it out for me... Our first encounter wasn't great, I kinda called her a child..." Shauna rubbed her face, looking rather exhausted, there were dark circles underneath her eyes and she barely had any energy for anything it seemed.

Bex frowned at her, "I've seen those guys hang about... They don't seem right, it's like... They have a weird vibe about them... I don't trust them."

Shauna sighed, "Tsume had warned me to stay away from them, and to be honest, I'd rather do that... But they keep coming up to me anyways, it's irritating..." She sighed, "Ugh, things have gotten so messed up lately..."

Her friend rose an eyebrow, "Such as?"

"Hm?"

"What else is bugging you? It isn't just them is it?"

Shauna blinked and frowned, "Well... No... But..."

"Go on, tell me. I'm your friend remember~?" She grinned, resting her chin on her two hands, waiting for the blonde to tell her.

She paused for a moment, hesitant to actually tell her friend what was wrong. She chewed her lip and sighed, before spilling the entire story to her.

* * *

"Wow, you really are in a crisis aren't you?" Bex hummed, having listened to Shauna's story and crossing her arms.

Shauna frowned, "So..." She sighed, "What do I do?" She asked, looking hopeful at her friend.

"How the hell should I know?" Bex blinked, "I've never been in this situation have I?" She sighed, "Maybe you should just quit being a wimp and go talk to Tsume. I can't exactly do anything for ya can I? Unless you want me to tell him-"

"No!" Shauna's voice startled many people in the coffee shop, causing Shauna to blush and sink into her seat, "Please don't..." She mumbled, biting her lip, "If it has to be done, I'd rather do it myself to be honest..." She sighed.

Bex rose an eyebrow, "So does that mean you will?"

"Yeah..."

"When?"

"Ahm... Maybe when I'm just about to die. Yeah that sounds great~."

"You'll have to tell him sooner or later..." She mumbled.

Shauna snorted, crossing her arms over her chest, "And I've chosen later."

Bex frowned, and groaned, "So stubborn. If you tell him sooner it'd be like ripping a bandage off wouldn't it?"

"What if I'm ripping a bandage off something that's healing?" She grumbled back, "I can't. We literally just sorted out a different problem the other day..."

"Eh? What problem was that?"

Shauna blushed just thinking about it. She sank further into her seat as her face steadily got redder, and she started to bite her lip. She closed her eyes and leaned forward to bury her head into her folded arms, "We k-kissed.." She coughed.

Bex blinked at her and her eyes widened, "Oh my god! You... A-And him?! Shauna!"

Shauna hissed at her, "Shut up! Jeez, keep your voice down dammit, public place." She snapped, face going ten times darker as everyone's heads turned their way.

Bex noticed and shrank back, but she was grinning widely, "I didn't think you guys would though! Was it just a kiss?"

"O-Of course it was! What do you think I am?!" Shauna glared and huffed, "Besides, it was obviously a mistake on his part. He left straight away and ignored me for days afterwards. He didn't mean it..." She mumbled.

The brunette rose an eyebrow, "Did you want him to mean it?" She asked, confused.

"... Maybe I did..."

Bex frowned at her, "You really did fall hard didn't you?"

"Shut up... It's not like I wanted this to happen..." Shauna sighed and glanced out the window, "I just wish all of this went away... That none of this existed..." She mumbled quietly, "I never realized just how lonely I've been since my parents died... I can't stand being in that house on my own anymore. Every morning I get up and expect my dad to be reading the paper at the table or my mother to bitch at me for something... But instead all I get is the damn silence... I never knew silence could be so fucking loud..." She gritted her teeth and clenched her fists, vision blurring with the tears she refused to let fall.

Bex frowned at her, sighing, "Shauna..." She mumbled, not really sure how she was supposed to help her. She frowned, she did know the pain of losing parents as her own died a long time ago, but this was slightly different. She was living somewhere new; she wasn't in the same house as her parents had been in. It must of been horrible living in a house that was large, but empty of company.

Minutes of silence passed between them, and they silently drank their coffee's. There wasn't much else to say, the conversation had hit an end to it.

Suddenly, Shauna's hand slammed on the table and she stood up, "You know what, fuck it," She grinned widely, one fist clenched, "I'll go. I'll go tell him."

Bex yelped and blinked at her, "What? Oh- _OH_ right okay. Good luck!" She grinned, then made a face, "Dunno why you'd fancy a male stripper though..."

Shauna rolled her eyes and patted her head, "See ya later Bex~." She grinned, running outside while she still had adrenaline.

Just what the hell was in her coffee?


	13. Chapter 13

_**This was a fun chapter to write xD Enjoy**_

 ** _Reviews are much appreciated lovely readers ^^_**

 ** _Disclaimer; I do not own Wolf's Rain_**

* * *

Her steps down the road were fast and hasty, and honestly she wasn't exactly sure what she was rushing, nor what she was rushing into. Truth to be told, she had nothing planned to say. She was just planning on running up to him and saying the first thing that came to mind, which, judging by past experiences, probably wasn't the best plan of action.

As she was walking up the road, she didn't hear her name being called nor did she hear the footsteps running up behind her. Her steps down the road were fast and hasty, and honestly she wasn't exactly sure what she was rushing, nor what she was rushing into. Truth to be told, she had nothing planned to say. She was just planning on running up to him and saying the first thing that came to mind, which, judging by past experiences, probably wasn't the best plan of action.

As she was walking up the road, she didn't hear her name being called nor did she hear the footsteps running up behind her. So of course she got a fright when someone grabbed her arm to turn her around, and she came face-to-face with Rex.

Not the guy she wanted to see.

Rex made a face at her, "You gone deaf or something? I was calling you." He smirked.

Shauna blinked, "Uh, sorry, I was just thinking of something..." Yeah and this guy was really getting in the way of what she was trying to do...

He rose an eyebrow, "Oh really? Well, what were you thinking about?" He smirked and attempted to pull her closer, to which she scowled and pulled away.

"None of your business," She snapped, "What's with you guys and wanting to know my every move? Can't you take a hint and leave me alone?" She glared at him, her green eyes narrowing dangerously.

Rex blinked at her sudden hostility, and made a face, "No need to be so rude, jeez... Was just asking."

"I'm sick of you guys trying to be all buddy buddy with me, I'm not interested. I have my own friends, so can you just back off?" She pushed him away, scowling.

This angered the black haired man and he growled, "You're being an idiot, just calm down." He reached out and grabbed her, pulling her into his chest and putting his arms around her, "Whatever you were thinking about must of upset you. How about you and I just go somewhere and relax-"

Shauna squirmed in his grip, "Let me go, I'm not going anywhere with you, you freak!" She snarled and punched his stomach, causing him to let go out of surprise. She quickly turned and ran off towards her house, not wanting to spend anymore time out on the street.

* * *

The run home tired her out so much that when she shut her door, she leaned against it with her forehead pressed to the white surface. She let out a loud and frustrated groan, punching the wall beside her without even looking up.

"Rough day I'm guessing?"

Shauna let out a shriek as she spun around, eyes wide to see Tsume sitting on her couch, looking casually at her as she was freaking out. He rose an eyebrow, a bored expression on his face as he waited for an answer from her.

"W-Wha- Why are you in my house?!" She yelled.

"The door was open. Besides, Hige was annoying me so I left him," He waved a hand with a sigh, "So I just came here. Why?"

"You can't just barge into someone else's house like that! It's... it's.."

Tsume made a face at her, "Do you realize how hypocritical you sound right now? We've been breaking into _other people's_ houses for _weeks_ now. I don't understand why you think you're excluded. I could of taken everything you own but to be honest," He glanced around and shot her a sly smirk, "There's nothing of interest here."

Shauna pouted and glared at him, not sure if she should feel offended or glad... Either way she was annoyed and shook her head, "I would of felt much better if you had maybe texted me, or like, waited outside? Not just let yourself in. You creep."

"How am I creep?" He scowled.

"You randomly appeared in a girl's house. You can't just do that, I mean, I nearly had a freaking heart attack just there!" She whined childishly.

Tsume sighed and rolled his eyes, amused, "You have a heart?" He asked, sounding bored.

Shauna gasped, "Uh, rude! I have a heart, unlike _some_ rude brute sitting on my couch!"

"That's what I'd call rude." Tsume sneered and stood up, stretching out, "You still haven't told me why you were freaking out..."

She blinked and grumbled, "I just ran into some people I'd rather not ever speak to..." She sighed, "I'm just so angry..." She paused and then chewed her lip. Dammit, wasn't she supposed to 'talk' to him? She cursed under her breath... The adrenaline that fuelled this decision in the first place had disappeared entirely and now she felt almost embarrassed about the thought of it.

Tsume rose an eyebrow at her sudden change in mood, "Are you okay?" He grunted in confusion, walking over next to her.

Shauna frowned and edged away, "Y-Yeah I'm fine, don't worry about it." She mumbled quietly, avoiding his eyes. She couldn't possibly look him in the eye right now, not with the thoughts running through her head. She backed up against the door when he got closer to her, a frown on his face.

"Shauna, quit acting weird..." He grumbled, he was getting closer to her constantly and her face was getting redder. She continued to ignore is eyes and stared at the ground, her heartbeat at a rapid pace.

Finally, she couldn't take it, she _had_ to say something before things turned bad.

"T-Tsume-"

He leaned down so his face was closer to hers but he wasn't looking at her eyes. A growl rumbled from him and he grumbled, "Did Rex touch you?"

Shauna blinked, "W-What?" She blinked a few more times, confused, "Well, yeah, he tried to hug me or something... Why?"

Tsume growled again, "... His scent is on you..." He mumbled, more to himself than to her.

Shauna tilted her head in confusion, "W-What do you mean...?"

"Don't let him near you anymore." He grumbled, glaring at her, though his eyes held no anger directed at her.

This only added to her confusion, "Well, it's not as if I _asked_ him to go near me.." She gave a startled yelp when Tsume pressed his hands either side of her head against the door, basically trapping her against it. She flushed at this, eyes wide as he only stared at her for a moment.

"The only other scent you should have on you is _mine_." He growled lowly, before his lips crashed against hers.


	14. Chapter 14

**_I'm happy to be able to update again so quickly ^^ Enjoy~_**

 ** _Also, to answer a guest's question- Soon ^^_**

 ** _Disclaimer; I do not own Wolf's Rain, or Bex._**

* * *

Shauna forgot how to breathe. It was as if time had stopped for her, for the second time that month. She responded only when she felt Tsume about to pull away, to which she grabbed his jacket and pulled him back, shutting her eyes. She felt him smirk against her lips and lean closer, one of his hands going to the back of her head.

Eventually they broke apart, and Tsume pulled her closer to his chest to put his chin on top of her head, a smug expression on his face. Shauna's face however was burning, it was bright red and only got redder as time went on. She wrapped her arms around his middle and sighed, closing her eyes.

Well, at least she didn't have to be the one to say those embarrassing things...

"So, uh... what now...?" She asked, almost hesitant. She heard him snort slightly at her question and could almost _feel_ him roll his eyes.

"What do you think? Do I really have to spell it out for you?" He smirked at her, pulling away to look at her.

She blushed in embarrassment, "Eh, no... No I get it..." She shook her head, scratching her cheek, "Soooo you won't be running away again right?" She teased, smirking.

Tsume glared at her and reached over to pinch her cheek, "If you'd rather me leave, I can go right now-"

"Wait no," She squeaked and protested, cuddling closer to him with a pout, puffing out her cheeks, "I didn't mean that..." She whined.

He rolled his eyes and pressed his lips to her head gently, humming, "You're an idiot..." He sighed slightly, shaking his head. He glanced up hearing rain pour down from outside, the sun had gone down a while ago now and it was pitch black out. He grumbled, "I'm staying here."

Shauna blinked, "Wait what?" She rose an eyebrow, "You can't just decide that-"

She was completely ignored as he let her go and turned around, heading towards the couch. She sighed in annoyance, "The couch is uncomfortable. We have a guest room, go there if you're gonna stay here... But don't mess up anything." She crossed her arms.

"How generous of you." He mumbled, making a face.

"Whatever~. Just go, before you dirty my couch..."

"Tch, rude." He made a face at her before he walked off, waving a hand to her.

Shauna smirked in amusement and shook her head, her face still red and her heart still beating a mile a second. She chewed her lip and smiled, shaking her head before she went off to bed herself, turning off the lights.

* * *

The morning came by too fast for Shauna's liking. She groaned when the sun hit her face and she rolled over, grumbling in annoyance. Eventually she realized that she couldn't stay in bed forever and reluctantly rolled out, sighing. She ran her hands through her loose hair and huffed. Why was it that she hated life more than usual in the mornings? She wished she was a morning person but no. An impossible dream.

A week had passed since herself and Tsume had become a 'couple', and she found that he was staying the night more often than not. It had become a thing that she found herself allowing, it was almost nice to have the house feeling less lonely.

As she stepped into the kitchen she noticed that he was already up, something that surprised her as he usually slept in till much later. He was lazier than herself... She rubbed her eyes, "You're up early..." She noted.

Tsume turned to look at her, leaning against the counter, "So are you." He rose an eyebrow.

She hummed, "I can never go back to sleep after I wake up... it's a curse." She shrugged, then blinked and noticed how tired he looked, "Didn't sleep well?"

He almost seemed startled by her question but shrugged it off, as he always does, "I slept fine." His answer was short and she didn't really like it, but his tone basically told her not to push it. She frowned but nodded, shrugging.

"Okay then."

He paused for a moment and crossed his arms, humming. It was silent as Shauna made herself breakfast, sitting at the table. She blinked at him, confused about his attitude but she didn't actually say anything to him about it. She hummed, eating her breakfast in content.

Tsume grumbled, "Your friend won't let you hear the end of this ya know." He commented, looking bored.

She blinked, "Bex?" She made a face, "Ugh, I know... She'll be annoying for a while, to get back at me for teasing her when she first got with Hige.." She pouted, "She can be such a pain..."

He grumbled something under his breath, looking moody, "She's irritating."

"You're just sour cause she called you a male stripper..."

Tsume twitched and glared at her, "I'm not."

Shauna snorted, "Well, I hope not. That's disgusting." She wrinkled her nose in disgust, shaking her head, "You're gone if you are."

He made a face and rolled his eyes, "How considerate." He flicked her forehead lightly, more amused than annoyed at this point.

She pouted and rubbed her head, "Don't do that..." She whined childishly, swatting at his hand, "Jerk."

"Get over it.." He smirked at her fondly, shaking his head.

Shauna shrugged and stood up, walking over to place her bowl into the sink, yawning as she turned on the tap to clean it. She gave a squeak when she felt arms wrap around her waist and someone's breath by her ear. She flushed instantly, "T-Tsume, what are you doing? And why, exactly?"

Tsume grumbled, "Nothing." He put his chin on her shoulder and sighed, closing his eyes for a moment. Shauna blinked at this and rose an eyebrow, her face red. Obviously, she wasn't used to this attention, nor did she expect Tsume to show this kind of affection so freely.

"Are you sure you're okay?" She asked again, "You seem off today..." She mumbled, confused.

He grumbled, "I said I'm fine, shut up about it." He pressed a quick kiss to her neck before pulling back, putting his hands into his pockets.

Shauna felt confused, and she shivered slightly after the kiss, but she said nothing, not bothered to press for questions. She heard her phone buzz loudly and blinked, "Ehhh who's that..." She dried her hands on a plain towel and picked up her phone to read the message. "Bex wants to hang out. Which means that you can't come, and I don't want you in my house when I'm not here..." She pointed at him.

He scowled at this, "Why exactly am I not trusted to stay in your freaking house?" He asked, glaring at her halfheartedly.

Shauna sighed, reaching over to pat his head to which he growled at, "Tsume, you're basically a thug. Besides, do you _really_ wanna house sit for me?"

Tsume glared at her for calling him a thug, but then grunted and rolled his eyes, "Fine, I have things to do anyways."

She smirked, "Ooh, you have a life?"

Tsume narrowed his eyes and kicked her chair from under her, making her yelp and fall to the ground. He smirked and got up, "See you later." He quickly left before she attacked him.

Shauna grumbled, "I'll kill him later..."

* * *

"Oh my god!"

Shauna flinched and covered her ears at Bex's ridiculously loud voice, annoyed already and she had only been at her house for about ten minutes. She made a face and glared at the brunette, scowling, "Ow."

Bex snickered, "I know that I told you to go for it, but I didn't think it would work!"

Shauna huffed, "I didn't do anything. He was the one to make the move, I didn't even _have_ to do anything..."

This only made her friend laugh more, "Oh my god, that's so gross..." She shook her head and wrinkled her nose, "So, what, does he stay the night now?"

Shauna made a face, "Yes, and before you suggest anything, he sleeps in the _guest_ room." She sighed and shook her head.

Bex grinned widely, laughing, "Pfft... Still, ew."

"You say that, yet you're the one snogging the face off Hige every ten minutes..."

"S-Shut it! I don't do that..."

"Mhm. Sure." The blonde rolled her green eyes in amusement, smirking slightly. She sighed and sank into the chair, yawning, "It's... weird though..." She admitted, face going slightly red.

Bex smirked, poking her with her foot, "D'awwe, you look so innocent! _That's_ what's weird. You'll get used to it eventually though." She snickered.

Shauna made a face and swatted at her, "Stop that... and what, are you some sort of expert?" She smirked in amusement and shook her head, sitting up and stretching, "Let's go get some food or something."

"Okie dokie." Bex grinned and jumped up, "I need chocolate anyways."

"You're such a chocoholic..."

"Is that a thing?"

"Is with you..."

* * *

It was a strangely cold day despite it being the middle of summer, and even though she had a hoodie on, Shauna still felt cold. She grumbled, "Let's buy some hot chocolate... it's fucking freezing..." She muttered in annoyance, huffing into her hands.

Bex nodded, shivering herself, "Alright then. I'll be just a second." She went inside the shop and up to the counter to order two hot chocolates, while Shauna stood outside and leaned against the wall, her cold hands stuffed into her pockets. She sighed irritably, shutting her eyes and huffing.

"Um... excuse me?"

Shauna opened her eyes as she heard the soft, childish voice. Her gaze landed on a young boy, he seemed to only be about fourteen years of age with auburn hair and amber coloured eyes. He wore a red zipper shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, olive-green cargo trousers and dark green military styled boots. His expression was friendly, and the blonde had the urge to just pinch his cheeks. She blinked at him in confusion, and he smiled sheepishly.

"I was wondering if you could help me out?"

Shauna blinked more at this and nodded, "Yeah sure, what's up kid?" She straightened up, tilting her head at him in question. This child defiantly didn't belong to this town; he looked too adorable.

He smiled at her, seemingly relieved that she'd agree to help him, "Well, um, I'm looking for someone." He blinked, "I was hoping you might have seen him...?"

She rose an eyebrow, but shrugged, "Maybe, describe him and I might have seen him."

"Ah... he has silver hair... um, gold eyes, he's really tall and he's kinda mean to most people... He usually wears leather..."

Shauna stared at him, confused even more. That sounded very much like...

"Oh, and his name is Tsume!"

Wait.

How the hell did such a cute child know Tsume?


	15. Chapter 15

**_Disclaimer; I do not own Wolf's Rain, or Bex._**

* * *

"Tsume? You're looking for him?"

He blinked back at her, and nodded, grinning widely, "Y-Yeah, do you know him?" He tilted his head, opening his mouth to say something before he paused, "Oh... you smell a little bit like him...?"

Shauna frowned, confused what he meant by that but didn't ask anything about it, "Anyways, he's around. Why are you looking for him?"

"My Al- I mean... my friend wants to know if he's okay... He left all of a sudden so we were just a bit worried..." He blinked up at her, "Do you know where he is?"

She blinked, "Well, he said he had things to do today so I don't know where he is _right now,_ but... I can call him, if you'd like?"

This made the small boy shake his head, he smiled at her, "No, it's okay. I'm just happy to know that he's in this area. Thank you for your time!" He waved a hand and turned, running off.

Shauna blinked, "W-Wait..." She frowned, dammit, she never even got his name... She ran a hand through her hair in confusion, eyebrow raised. She'd have to ask Tsume later...

"Oi, what's wrong?"

She turned around to face Bex, as the brunette held two mugs of hot chocolate in her hands, one held out for her to take. She gratefully took it off her and sipped it, humming as her body appreciated the hot drink.

"Some kid asking me about Tsume... Said he knew him, I'm not sure. Didn't tell me his name..." She frowned and shrugged, "Doesn't matter."

Bex blinked and rose an eyebrow, "What the hell would a child want to do with Tsume?" She frowned, "Which reminds me, he never said where he came from..." She pointed out, eyebrow raised, "Don't you think it's just a _little_ bit suspicious?"

Shauna sighed, "I don't really care," She mumbled, "I've done fucked up things and I haven't said anything. It doesn't matter to me, if I'm totally honest." She poked her forehead, "And don't go around asking stupid questions. You'll just get decked."

"Hah, by who?"

"Me." She smirked dangerously and turned away, waving a finger, "Right, let's go find something to do then shall we?" She asked, "I'm bored. Let's go." She walked off.

Bex sighed, "It better not be illegal..."

"Hmph, you're no fun."

The brunette rolled her eyes as they walked down the road, chatting and laughing along the way, with Shauna cursing of course, but then again what else was new. However, Shauna suddenly stopped and scowled when she noticed Rex and his friends leaning against a wall, laughing loudly and holding what looked like beer bottles in their hands. The smell of smoke was also lingering around them, to which the two girls wrinkled their noses at.

As if having sensed them, Rex's eyes flickered to them and he smirked, pushing himself off the wall to walk towards them, "Shauna, nice to see you around." He smirked, glancing at Bex quickly, "And you." He grunted.

Bex made a face, sticking out her tongue, "And you." She mocked, rolling her eyes which made the blonde snicker slightly.

Rex snorted, looking back to the taller girl with a smirk, "Care to join us? We have plenty to spare."

Shauna frowned, "Thanks but I'm good, I don't smoke and drinking during the day isn't my style." She shoved her hands into her pockets, "Sorry again, but we have places to be."

"We do?" Bex yelped when she got elbowed in the stomach, and pouted, "Um, _rude_!"

Rex twitched, "Your friend here is quite annoying..." He mumbled, frowning.

This made the brunette huff, "Maybe you just can't handle me, bitch." She stuck out her tongue again, grinning widely. Shauna had to bite her lip to stop herself laughing, she looked away quickly before she burst into a fit of giggles.

He however was not so amused and he growled lowly, "What did you just call me?" He snarled, stepping closer.

"I called you a bitch... Don't you speak English?"

He scowled, "Annoying brat."

Shauna felt like she should step in at that point, regardless if she had found this amusing or not, "Excuse you, she may be an annoying brat, but she's _my_ annoying brat, so can we just drop this and leave? Let's go you." She tugged on Bex's wrist.

"Agh, fine, fine..." She grumbled, pouting. She saluted Rex with a cheeky glint in her eyes, amused as the two girls were about to walk away.

A loud sigh escaped Rex's lips and he turned, "Hang on a second, Shauna," He called and frowned, "There's no need to leave just yet, can't you loosen up once in a while? Jeez..."

Shauna frowned and turned to face him, "I'm sorry, do you just not get my hint? I _don't_ want to be your friend. I don't get why you are so insistent on hanging out with me, but honestly, I don't care. Just leave me alone. All of you." She frowned.

He walked towards her and made a face, "I bet Tsume said something about us. That we're bad people, am I right? Don't listen to that freak, he doesn't know up from down."

At this point, she was starting to get a little bit annoyed, "That has nothing to do with it. Leave him out of this."

"I'm just saying, he's always had it out for us. Told people that we're awful, that we manipulate others. It's a load of bullshit, every single word of it. Come on, believe me."

Shauna narrowed her eyes, "The fact that you're begging me to believe you just makes me more annoyed. Stop."

Rex groaned, "I'm trying to make you see sense! You're being brainwashed by that guy and you're dumb enough to let him." He crossed his arms.

She twitched, "Shut up..."

"What's even more pitiful is the fact that you see _him_ as the 'good guy' in all of this. I bet you he didn't even tell you _why_ he's out here has he? Well, we-"

He didn't finish his sentence, purely because Shauna's fist connected with his face and sent him to the ground, blood running down from his nose. She scowled and shook her fist, glaring at him, "I told you to shut up, alright?" She snapped, eyes darkened, "Don't fucking talk to me again. In fact, don't go _near_ me ever again. I'm sick of all you weirdos; just get lost already."

She spun on her heel and walked off, Bex following her after whistling out, "Ooooh burned."

Rex's eyes widened as he put a hand to his nose, holding it to stop the blood flowing out of it. He twitched and stared after the two girls as they walked off, and when they were out of sight he started to growl. Jasmine knelt down beside him and frowned, "Oi, you okay?"

"I'm fine," He snapped back in reply, taking his hand away to look at the blood. His eyes began to glow dangerously and his teeth sharpened, a vicious growl rumbling from his throat, "But she _won't_ be when I'm finished with her. She's _dead._ "

* * *

Tsume grumbled in annoyance as he left the small house, cursing in annoyance, "Worthless human." He grumbled, sighing in annoyance. He walked back up the street, kicking stones into the road in his frustration, eyes narrowed. He rubbed his forehead and sighed, before he stopped dead. _'That scent...'_

He looked up and his golden eyes widened, shock making him still for a moment before his instincts started to scream at him to move.

The auburn haired kid was about to cross the street when the light was still green, and a car was speeding around the corner. The child however seemed to be lost in thought and didn't even notice; if he stepped out any further the car would crash straight into him, causing serious damage.

Tsume cursed, "Fucking idiot," He shot forward in the boys direction, getting there in time to grab the back of his shirt and throw him back onto the sidewalk, just as the car shot past. He scowled and glared down at the boy who had squealed loudly in shock, staring up at him with wide eyes.

"T-Tsume?!"


	16. Chapter 16

_**Three updates in one day? Wow, something must be wrong with me... XD**_

 _ **Reviews would help me out ^^**_

 _ **Disclaimer; I don't own Wolf's Rain, or Bex.**_

* * *

Golden eyes softened for a split second, before anger replaced it and he kicked the boy's side in annoyance, making him yelp and pout.

"Toboe... you're an idiot."

"W-Wha, noooo!" He whined loudly, pouting, "I'm not!"

"Then care to explain why you nearly got flattened by a car?" He grunted, eyebrow raised.

Toboe pouted, "I was just.. thinking! I spaced out, that's all!" He whined, standing up and dusting off his clothes.

Tsume pinched his forehead and shook his head, scowling, "Why the hell are you here? On your _own_?" He glared.

Toboe blinked and frowned, "Well... it's just..." He shifted, "It wasn't much fun to be around the pack and you not there..." He pouted, "And before you say it, it's not just me that noticed it! Even Kiba said it got too quiet; _Kiba_!"

Tsume frowned and shook his head, "Toboe, I can't go back."

"You _have_ to! Just talk to Alpha Max, he might see that you actually are innocent! Please, Tsume!" The younger boy practically begged, eyes wide in plea.

This only made the older man's chest pang with a sense of guilt, and he sighed, "Toboe. I can't... There's no way to prove me innocent. It's better this way, if I go back I could risk getting killed."

"N-No, that's not true..." He mumbled, biting his lip even though he knew it himself that it probably was.

Tsume reached out and put a hand on his head, "It's fine, I'm planning on staying here for the time being anyways. It's alright." He grumbled, why was he still pouting?

Toboe chewed his lip and nodded, seemingly satisfied with his decision, "Oh, by the way, Tsume," He tilted his head, "I met this blonde girl earlier, why did she smell like you?"

Tsume blinked at him, and he coughed slightly, turning his head to the side as heat rose to his cheeks, "That's nothing for you to worry about." He grumbled, "Anyways, that was Shauna... You'll probably like her, she has a soft spot for kids like you." He snorted.

The younger boy blinked and pouted, "I'm not a kid!" He protested with a huff, straightening to try and seem taller but it didn't work out very well. This only made the silver haired man poke his cheek in amusement.

"Right, whatever. Do you remember where she was? She should of been with a loud, annoying brunette."

Toboe tilted his head, "She was standing outside a cafe... I didn't see the brunette though, maybe they were inside?"

Tsume sighed, "Probably, Shauna's too lazy to order anything herself..." He straightened, "Fine, since you're here I might as well introduce you. How long are you planning on sticking around for?"

Toboe puffed out his cheeks, "Max only let me stay for two months."

"That's a fair amount of time... Alright then." He turned and walked off, putting his thumbs into his pockets. As expected, the auburn haired boy followed him without complaint, but he start to ramble and talk on about what he had missed.

Not that Tsume actually listened, but he allowed him to ramble on regardless.

Eventually, he noticed that the two girls had come into view and he hummed, hoping Toboe would shut up to at least notice them too. Thankfully, he did, and blinked.

Shauna glanced up when she spotted them and blinked, "Oh, hey." She grinned, "I'm glad you managed to find him." She said towards Toboe, who grinned back at her and nodded, seeming pleased.

Tsume grumbled, "No, I found _him._ He nearly got himself killed by a car." He shot the child a harsh glare, to which he smiled sheepishly at.

Bex blinked, "How does such an adorable child know a brute like Tsume?!" She gasped, the little boy was just so adorable!

Shauna snickered and nudged her, "Oi, granny Bex, tone it down."

"Wait, the fuck did you just call me?"

"Anyways,"

"No seriously, what'cha call me!"

"How do you two know each other?" Shauna blinked, pointing between the two.

Tsume frowned, and sighed, "We... just come from the same area, that's all. Toboe's staying for two months though..."

Shauna blinked, "Ohhh, okay." She grinned at him, "Well I hope you enjoy your stay. This town is terrible though, so you might end up bored." She shrugged, she couldn't exactly say _'Well you could always try stealing stuff.'_ Not the best role model...

Toboe scratched his cheek, "Well, I have to find a place to stay first..." He mumbled sheepishly, blushing slightly in embarrassment.

Tsume narrowed his eyes at him, "You didn't even get somewhere to stay?" He grumbled and shook his head, annoyed. He grunted as he got smacked in the arm by the blonde, who glared halfheartedly at him.

"Don't be mean, he's just a child," She looked back at Toboe, "I have a spare room, do you want to use that?"

Tsume twitched and narrowed his eyes, "You only have _one_ guest room. I'm using that."

"Tough, you can use the couch."

Bex laughed, " _HA_! Tsume got benched!"

"Shut up Bex," He snarled, glaring at her with a huff as he folded his arms, clearly not happy about this arrangement.

Shauna shook her head, "Big baby," She mumbled, but smiled at Toboe, "Regardless what he says, you can use it while you're here. If you want, it's up to you." She smiled.

Toboe blinked at her, eyes wide, "T-Thank you!" He grinned widely, "That's really nice, I appreciate it!"

Bex pouted, "Shauna you'd never do that for meeee."

"You're dead right on that."

"Hmph... you wound me..." She whined childishly, pouting.

Shauna rolled her eyes, "Both of you are just being babies right now, quit it." She looked at Tsume who continued to sulk, "You can sleep outside if you wanna keep that up."

Almost immediately the sulk vanished, but he glared slightly at her and gave a small huff, annoyed. She snickered slightly at this and poked his stomach, "Quit being such a wuss."

He growled at her, "Don't poke me." He glared.

Bex snickered, "Somebody's aaangry~."

"Someone's gonna be dead in five fucking minutes if she doesn't shut up."

"Whoa, jeez... rude." She grumbled.

Shauna sighed, "I've actually had enough arguing today, thank you." She made a face, huffing.

Tsume's eyes fell onto her fist, noticing how it was all red, "What did you do?"

Shauna blinked, "Hmm?" She glanced at her fist, "Ohh, that. Rex was annoying me, so I might have... punched him in the nose..." She shrugged.

Toboe blinked, "R-Rex is here?"

Tsume growled, "Why did you _punch_ him? I told you to stay away; that guy is a psychopath, he'll go after you for that." He snapped, glaring.

Shauna groaned, "Oh whatever, I'm not afraid of him... I'm amazed I didn't hit him when he first said hello..." She grumbled, folding her arms over her chest.

Bex snickered, patting the blonde's head, "You did well." She teased, causing her to be swatted at.

"Stop that."

Tsume twitched and sighed heavily, running a hand through his hair in frustration. His golden eyes glanced around, as if searching for any sign of danger. He sighed once again and shook his head, glaring at Shauna for a moment, "Idiot..." He grumbled, poking her forehead.

"Ugh, why is everyone touching my head today? Stop it." She whined, swatting at him as well, which he smirked at.

Bex laughed and shook her head, "I should get going, Hige said he wanted to come over to watch a movie... even though that really means that he wants to eat all of my food but whatever." She sighed, "See you guys later~."

Shauna smirked, "Ohhh, alright then. Enjoy your 'movie'." She winked and laughed, making the brunette's face go red.

"S-Shauna! It really _is_ just a movie, I swear!"

"Uh huh. Bye now." She smirked and waved, laughing as her friend walked off in a slight huff.

She turned to the other two, eyebrow raised in question, "Wanna go too? Not much else to do out here, and it's already starting to get late so..." She smiled at Toboe, "You come on too~." She hooked an arm around Tsume's, to which he grunted and rose an eyebrow at, and her other arm went around Toboe's shoulders, pulling him along with her.

* * *

"There we go, all set." Shauna smiled as she stepped back, allowing Toboe to get comfortable in the room she had set up for him. She turned to smile at him and noticed him blushing slightly, shifting as well. She tilted her head, "Something wrong?"

Toboe blinked, "Ehh, no... just..." He scratched his cheek, "I dunno how to repay you for this..."

"Oh don't worry about it," She grinned, "You're adorable, so you get privileges. Have a good night, and if you need anything, just ask me." She smiled at patted his head. She turned to walk out as Toboe settled into bed, she turned off the lights, "Goodnight Toboe."

"Goodnight, Shauna." He replied cheerfully, making her smile more.

She shut the door after her and walked downstairs, seeing Tsume sitting on the couch. She walked over behind him and put her arms around his neck, resting her chin on his shoulder, "Are you mad at me?"

"For pushing me to the couch? Yes, I am." He grunted back, not even turning his head to look back at her.

She pouted, "Oh come on," She whined, "I can't make Toboe sleep on the couch, he's too cute. You don't mind that much do you?" She pouted and pressed a kiss to his jaw, making him tense up slightly, "I'd be really gratefully if you could go along with it..."

Tsume felt his resolve crumble and he sighed, "... Fine, fine... Whatever..." He grumbled, looking away slightly.

Shauna grinned, "Aww, good," She kissed his cheek, "Thank you." She let go and straightened, patting his head, "Goodnight Tsume~." She turned and walked back up the stairs, turning the lights off downstairs first.

Tsume grunted in response and sighed, rubbing his heated face. He grumbled and lay down on the slightly uneven couch, shifting to get comfortable.

After two hours of twisting and turning, he got fed up.

He sighed and stood up, his eyes practically glowing in the darkness, and he sighed again, rubbing his stiff neck.

No _way_ was he sleeping on that couch...


	17. Chapter 17

**_Another day, another chapter. I love the weekends ^^_**

 ** _Disclaimer; I do not own Wolf's Rain._**

* * *

The sunlight crept in through the curtains and Shauna squinted as the light hit her face, waking her up from her peaceful sleep. She grumbled and shifted, shutting her eyes tighter in an attempt to ignore the harsh light, but that didn't seem to be working very well for her. She huffed in annoyance, and slowly rolled over to her side, snuggling into someone's back. She sighed in content, attempting to get back to sleep...

Wait.

Her eyes shot open and she shrieked, jumping back so much that she actually fell off the bed entirely. She yelped and gave a small groan of pain, but she quickly jumped to her feet and stared.

Lying in _her_ bed, not even flinching at the noise that was made, was Tsume. He slept on as if nothing was wrong; as if he _hadn't_ intruded her personal space by sleeping in her bed. _While_ she was in it.

Her eyebrow started to twitch as she slowly grew more and more annoyed. She crossed her arms and tapped her foot; from past experiences trying to wake Tsume up, she found that it was near impossible to do so. He only woke up when his own body allowed him to. So, with a shrug of her shoulders she turned and left the room.

Only to return moments later with a glass full of very cold water. She walked over to where Tsume lay and scowled, pouring the freezing water on his face, causing him to flinch and open his eyes with a loud snarl.

"Shauna, what the fuck?!"

She huffed, "I should be saying that to _you_! What the fuck are you doing sleeping in my bed?! I never gave you permission!" She yelled.

He glared at her and sat up, rubbing his soaked face, "I didn't ask for it," He retorted with a huff, "I wasn't sleeping on that couch, it was as uncomfortable as hell. So I just slept here..." His golden eyes glinted slightly, "By the way you clung to me in your sleep, you didn't seem to mind all that much."

Shauna's face immediately went red, "W-What?! I did _not_! Y-You're just making that up!"

He shrugged slightly, "No, I'm not. That's how you were before you started cursing in your sleep." He smirked at her.

She flushed and glared, "You ass," She grumbled and raised her hand to hit him, but he grabbed it and pulled her back down on the bed, pinning her down with a smug smirk.

"That name doesn't really effect me anymore..." He leaned closer to her face.

She flushed more, blinking at him, "H-Hmph... Hate you..." She grumbled childishly.

He rolled his eyes, "No you don't..." He chuckled slightly, leaning closer and nipping her lip teasingly, to his amusement causing her to gasp in surprise.

Stubborn, she looked away in embarrassment, "Hmph... whatever..." She mumbled quietly, her face bright red.

Amused by this, he tipped her face so it was facing him and he smirked, leaning down to press his lips to hers gently. She flushed more but didn't protest, her hands going around his waist to rest on his back, pulling him closer to her. He smirked and growled slightly at this, tipping his head to the side to move closer.

The door suddenly opened, and a high pitched voice shrieked, "E-Eh, I-I'm sorry!" Toboe squealed and slammed the door shut again just as quick as he had opened it.

Shauna jumped and immediately pushed Tsume off, much to his annoyance, and her face went a new shade of red, "Oh my god, no."

Tsume made a face, "He'll be fine, jeez... It's not like he saw anything bad."

"Aren't you in any way bothered by the fact that he saw us like that?!"

"Tch, no, I'm bothered about the fact that he _interrupted_."

Shauna flushed and shook her head, "Ugh." She got up again and walked out, not looking back to see Tsume practically pout, or rather for him, sulk.

She went down to the kitchen to see Toboe, his face as red as hers. She smiled apologetically, "S-Sorry Toboe..." She waved a hand, not really sure what to say to him...

He just blushed and shook his head, not saying a word. At this point a grumpy Tsume walked down the stairs and he made a face.

"Why are you the one apologising? He's the one who doesn't know how to knock." He crossed his arms and looked at Toboe, who appeared sheepish.

"B-But I didn't even know you were in there... So I thought it'd be fine..."

Shauna sighed, "He _shouldn't_ have been there," She shot a sideways glare at the older man, "But still."

Tsume rolled his eyes in annoyance; he didn't see how _he_ was to blame for Toboe not knowing how to knock. He huffed and crossed his arms, leaning against the wall and sulking like a moody child, shutting his eyes.

Toboe scratched his cheek, "So um... d-does this mean that you two are like... mates or something?"

Tsume's eyes shot open and he growled quietly, glaring at Toboe. Shauna blinked in confusion, "Eh? What'cha mean 'mates'?" She asked, head tilted to the side. Mates as in, how animals work?

As if realizing his mistake, Toboe smiled sheepishly and waved his hands, "Wait, no, that's the wrong word," He laughed nervously, "I-I mean are you guys a couple? Yeah, that's it." He smiled.

Shauna blinked at him, not sure what that was exactly but she brushed it off, "Well... Yeah, I guess." She couldn't help but blush. She shook her head and stretched, "You sit down, I'll make you some breakfast. Tsume you can make your own."

"Tch... favouritism..."

She simply smirked and stuck out her tongue, causing him to growl a little at her and huff, turning to make some food for himself.

Toboe blinked at the two as they bickered, and he sat down. He tilted his head and started to smile. Is this what a family feels like?

* * *

The day went by fairly fast and uneventful. Nothing really happened, the three of them just stayed around the house and were kind of lazy. Shauna had left about two hours ago to attend to Bex's problems, something about a big spider in her house that she needed to get rid of. Shauna had complained about having to leave, but knew she'd never hear the end of it otherwise.

Toboe was helping out in the house by cleaning the dishes, mainly because he felt bad about taking up a room in her house. She had protested against him doing work, but he insisted, and once she left he started to clean up the house anyways.

Tsume walked into the kitchen and frowned, "Oi, Toboe." He grumbled and walked over to him, the younger boy looking up with a blink.

"Hi Tsume!"

"Tch... you need to learn to be careful." He scowled, "You can't just let those things slip in front of her."

Toboe pouted, "I'm sorry, it was an accident! I'm not used to being around humans so..."

Tsume sighed and rubbed his head, shaking it, "I know, I know..." He crossed his arms, "Just try to tone it down. She doesn't need to know about us, it'll only cause trouble."

Toboe tilted his head, "Trouble?" He pouted, "She might not like us if we tell her we're werewolves..." He mumbled sadly, "I don't want her to hate us!"

The older man twitched and sighed, "Neither do I runt, so that's why you have to keep quiet... Alright?"

"Alright Tsume~!"

Unknown to the two of them, the kitchen window was open and Shauna, who had been standing at the back door, heard everything. She blinked, eyes wide as she hesitated to even open the door.

 _'W-Werewolves? That's insane... That can't be true!'_ She covered her mouth to stop herself from yelping out loud, _'Holy shit it might be...'_

She couldn't help it, she opened the door and walked inside, startling the two as they hadn't even heard her approach. She blinked at them, slowly shutting the door.

Tsume looked at her, and just by reading her expression his heart sank; she heard it all, he could tell. "Shauna-"

She cut him off by squealing aloud,

"You're werewolves?!"


	18. Chapter 18

**_Dunno how I feel about this chapter, but ah well, enjoy_**

 ** _Disclaimer; I don't own Wolf's Rain or Bex._**

* * *

Tsume twitched and rubbed his neck, "Listen, just calm down for a second and let me explain-"

"Explain what? You're werewolves..." She stared at the two of them with wide eyes, "Wait... it explains so much now..." She frowned.

And it did. The strength when he kicked the car, that time when he could sense the brothers coming home before the car even pulled up, and suddenly, the possessiveness made much more sense.

She blinked as Tsume walked towards her and at first, she wanted to take a few steps back. But then she mentally kicked herself; this was _Tsume._ She's learned over the past week or so that he was a _softy_ when it came to her. She couldn't help but trust him, it had become natural for her. She frowned a little and allowed him to get closer, his hand resting on her shoulder.

"Oi," He frowned at her, "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. Just fine." She made a face, "Just found out that my boyfriend is a werewolf. Why wouldn't I be fine?"

Tsume sighed at her, having expected an answer like that. He grumbled, "I would of told you... but... there was never a proper time."

Shauna blinked, "When will a time ever be proper to announce that you're a fucking _werewolf_?" She snorted, shaking her head.

He grumbled, "Exactly..." He sighed, "Are you upset?"

"Upset?" She hummed, pausing for a moment. Sure, this entire thing was... strange. Beforehand she never would have thought that werewolves existed, but thinking back now, she should of noticed the signs sooner. What human acted like that? She felt rather ridiculous... She sighed and shook her head, "No, I'm not..."

Tsume blinked at her, surprised at how calm she was being despite it all. Toboe let out a breath he didn't notice he was holding. He grinned widely and bounced over, "So, that means you don't hate us then? You still like us?" He asked, eyes shining.

Shauna couldn't help but melt at that, "Pfft... of course I don't hate you... just... envious." She pouted.

"Envious?"

"Yeah! You guys can do cool stuff... I feel so damn plain now..." She mumbled and pouted.

Tsume blinked at her and chuckled, humming, "You're alright for a human." He shrugged, "Quit pouting."

"But it's not fair!"

"I said quit it, grow up." He flicked her forehead, making her whine childishly.

"Rude."

Toboe giggled at them and grinned, latching onto Shauna and snickering. She blinked and smiled at him, wrapping her arms around his small frame. Tsume watched the two of them for a moment before sighing, leaning over to press a kiss to Shauna's forehead silently, causing her to blink at him and blush, embarrassed.

She couldn't help but smile. They might be werewolves, but she probably wouldn't want to have it any other way...

* * *

"They're WHAT!?"

Shauna groaned and slammed her head on a table, "Why do I come here without bringing ear plugs..." She mumbled, her ears almost ringing.

Bex pouted, "Sorry, sorry..." She blinked, "But seriously, I didn't think about it..." She tilted her head, "Well, I guess I could see Tsume as one, I mean I had my suspicions..." She pouted, "But Toboe, I defiantly didn't expect!"

Shauna stared at her in confusion, "Why aren't you freaking out? Why are you acting as if this kinda thing is so typical?!" She made a face, "Bex."

Her friend smiled sheepishly, "Ah, well, ya see..." She waved a hand, "I _might_ come from a family of hunters so... I'm educated about this stuff."

"And you didn't fucking tell me?! BEX!"

"What~? You never asked."

"Who would _ask_ about that!?"

Bex pouted and shrugged, "Oh well." She yawned, "Wait..." She blinked at her, "That might mean that Rex is a werewolf too... and... you punched him..."

Shauna rose an eyebrow, "So?"

"So, you've pissed off a _werewolf_ , Shauna... a werewolf can _easily_ kill you." She yelped, "Oh my god Shauna you just fucked yourself over here!" She shrieked.

The blonde flinched at her tone and rubbed her ear, "Indoor voice..." She mumbled, and sighed, "Besides, I highly doubt he'd go after me for that, right?"

Bex frowned at her, "Well let's just hope so..." She mumbled, shaking her head, "I really don't want you to get killed ya know... You're fun to have around..."

"Awwe Bex, how sweet of you~, if I didn't know any better I'd think you were hitting on me~."

"Keep your bisexual bullshit to yourself please..."

"You wound me."

* * *

It appeared as if Shauna was right, for the next month everything was quiet and she wasn't attacked by any angry werewolf, which she was relieved at. Everything seemed just fine, and Shauna had gotten used to the two werewolves in her house as well. The two had gotten much more comfortable around her now that they didn't have to hide the fact that they were werewolves, and somehow the atmosphere became more friendly. It was fun, she must admit, having them live with her, even though she knew this was just temporary. She finally felt happy staying in the large and once empty house.

Toboe was a little saint in the house, he helped clean and he kept the place very tidy and he enjoyed doing it as well, which was a bonus. At first she had protested to him slaving around the house, but then gave up after he continued to do so regardless of what she told him. He said he liked to be kept busy, so she couldn't exactly complain about it.

Tsume on the other hand didn't lift a finger around the house, much to Shauna's annoyance. And it's not so much that he's a benefit to the house either; he just stayed on the couch, only going out if he wanted to get something. Well, she supposed that be did bring back money... even if it was stolen money...

As of right now, Toboe had gone out to hang out with Hige, someone who he's gotten very close to over the past month, leaving her in the house alone with the silver haired werewolf.

Shauna hummed quietly as she walked over to the sink to place a glass into it. When she turned around, she yelped in surprise seeing Tsume right there, a smirk on his face seeing her so startled. She huffed, pouting, "Don't do that dammit, gonna give me a heart attack..."

Tsume rolled his eyes, "Drama queen." He snorted and pulled her into his chest, making her yelp again and blush.

"Oi, what are you doing?" She grumbled, confused. She hummed and looked up at him, eyebrow raised in question.

He grumbled, "I haven't had you to myself for a while now, the runt keeps getting in the way."

Shauna blushed, "S-Seriously? I'm not an item, Tsume." She reached a hand up to poke his cheek, to which he rolled his eyes.

"I know that but still."

She snorted in amusement, "Is this a thing for werewolves? The possessive attitude? Or is that just you?"

"Probably just me, to an extent. I'm sure every werewolf is possessive at some point." He shrugged, "But that's besides the point, Toboe's going to be back soon." He grumbled and pulled her closer, leaning down to her face.

Shauna blushed more at that and sighed, "You're an idiot..." She mumbled, but leaned up to kiss him regardless, her arms wrapping around his neck.

Despite being called an idiot, Tsume simply smirked and pulled her closer, his arms going around her. He gripped her waist slightly, shutting his eyes and giving a smug smirk.

He pulled back and leaned to the side, his lips going to her neck and causing her to squeak loudly, surprised. He smirked against her skin and growled softly, pulling her closer.

Shauna didn't complain about it, in fact she welcomed it. That was, until a sharp pain went through her neck and she yelped, pushing Tsume off who looked almost sheepish. She glared and held her neck; to which the pain already vanished, "No biting!"

"I didn't mean it."

"I don't care if you didn't mean it; no biting!" She huffed, "Go outside."

" _What_?!"

"I said, go outside. Go and sort out your weird werewolf hormonal shit. Go on, shoo." She glared, huffing, "Until you can learn to behave."

"Are you treating me like a dog now?" He growled.

Shauna shrugged, "Well you act like one." She narrowed her eyes, "Don't make me repeat myself; go."

Tsume twitched, about to protest but she picked up the closest thing that was next to her, which happened to be a frying pan. Deciding to just go with it rather than get smacked with a frying pan. He sighed heavily, "... Idiot..." He grumbled and reluctantly walked out.

Shauna huffed and turned back to what she was doing, face red at being bitten. She chewed her lip, embarrassed.

Not too long and Toboe walked inside, looking confused, "Um, why is Tsume standing outside?"

"He bit me."

Toboe squeaked, "He what?!" He looked at her in alarm, but then relaxed seeing it was just a small nip, "Ohh..."

Shauna crossed her arms and huffed slightly, pouting. She rubbed her neck and blushed, cheeks puffed out in annoyance.

Toboe blinked, then he smiled cheekily, "Does this mean I'm the favourite now?"

She blinked and smirked, "Maybe."

Tsume could be heard snarling from outside,

"I hate _both of you._ "


	19. Chapter 19

**_Well, this chapter turned out shorter than I would have liked. But I didn't know how to expand it, sorry ^^' Anyways, I hope you enjoy._**

 ** _Disclaimer; I don't own Wolf's Rain._**

* * *

The town was oddly quiet for some reason, something that Shauna didn't feel right about. She wasn't sure what it was; other than the fact she hasn't stolen anything for a few weeks now. She didn't really care, she had hit all the houses that actually had money and valuable items, so it wouldn't be much a bother. But for some reason she hadn't even seen Rex and his little gang lingering around, it was as if the lot of them just vanished into thin air. It was strange, and she wasn't sure why they had left exactly, but she brushed past it quite easily and found that she liked it much better now. She didn't have to worry about running into those guys again, something she was definitely relieved at.

Shauna yawned and woke up, rubbing her eyes. She pouted when she felt cold, and sat up to see that Tsume wasn't there. She glanced at the clock and blinked; half two in the afternoon? She yelped and got up, getting dressed quickly and walking downstairs. Tsume glanced up and smirked.

"So, you didn't die in that bed."

Shauna pouted and huffed, "Shut up... I must of been tired..."

"And you call _me_ bad when I sleep in late."

"You do it every day though, that's different." She retorted with a slight pout.

Tsume rolled his eyes at her, "Hypocrite..." He waved a hand.

Shauna pouted and glanced around, "Where's Toboe?"

"Gone to buy some food. He should be back in a few minutes..." He rolled his shoulders and cracked his neck, stretching.

She nodded and smirked, "Toboe's a teenager and he's more helpful than you are."

"I never said I would ever help out here." He pointed out.

"I know, but you could. I _am_ letting you stay here so~."

Tsume made a face at her and grumbled, "I don't do house work.."

"So you're not house trained?" She teased, earning a growl from the werewolf.

"I'm not a dog..." He grumbled angrily, huffing in annoyance.

Shauna laughed, "Awwe, you're just an angry pooch." She teased him, walking over to pinch his cheeks gently. He growled more and reached out to grab her, but by now she had learned what he'd do and quickly stepped back, grinning smugly, "Can't get me~."

"I'm pretty sure I can outrun you... You're not exactly the fittest girl in the world ya know." He sneered, amused.

She gasped, "That's so rude!" She whined and huffed, "Jerk..."

Tsume smirked at her and rolled his eyes, standing up, "I better go find the runt, who knows, he'll end up getting run over." He sighed and walked to the door, "I'll be back soon. You could try working out?"

"Get lost!"

* * *

Tsume walked down the street with his thumbs hooked in the pockets of his trousers, his stride slow and he looked almost bored. He sighed slightly and shivered a little bit, a chill going up his spine. It seemed that the winter was defiantly coming in... He glared at the sky in annoyance to that, winter was always a pain...

He blinked and stopped when he heard a voice not so far away, seemingly talking on the phone, in a high pitched voice. It was Toboe, and it appeared as if he was happy about whatever he was talking about.

"R-Really?! That's amazing, thank you so much! ... Y-Yeah, I'll tell him straight away!"

Tsume rose an eyebrow in confusion at that and walked closer, round the corner to look at Toboe just as he hung up the phone. The younger werewolf turned to face him and grinned widely, his eyes practically shining with excitement.

"Tsume, Tsume! Great news!" He squealed happily, bouncing over to him.

This made the older man look at him in confusion, only half interested in what got the werewolf pup so excited, "What? What's got you so damn hyper, runt?"

Toboe giggled slightly and grinned even wider then before, "I was just speaking to Max on the phone!" He exclaimed.

Tsume sighed and rose an eyebrow, "And? What does that have to do with-"

"They proved Rex guilty! They know you're innocent, you're not in trouble anymore!"

The silver haired man froze at this, his eyes widening and his heart almost stopping for a moment. Toboe's eyes shone with glee.

"So this means, that you can come home now!"

* * *

Shauna yawned as she walked around the house, pouting at being bored now that Tsume had left to find Toboe. She didn't mean to feel clingy, but it just happened. He was always with her nowadays, so when he was absent she felt bored instantly and almost lonely. She groaned and flopped onto her couch, cheeks puffed out.

A knock on her door made her blink, she didn't expect him to be back so quickly. Plus... why would he knock the door, it was open...? She hummed and got up again, walking to her door and opening it. She blinked in surprise and stared, there was nobody there but there was a small package on the ground. She frowned and looked around, confused as to who would put this here...

She bent down cautiously, something was telling her that this wasn't a good sign. She frowned, poking it with her foot just in case it was supposed to explode in her face or something. When nothing happened, she relaxed just slightly and picked it up, opening it as curiosity was starting to eat away at her. She chewed her lip, carefully opening the box.

Her green eyes widened and she dropped the box immediately, her stomach churning and she felt the urge to vomit. She went stark white and she physically felt her heart drop to the pit of her stomach. Without realizing she felt herself begin to tremble, a scream clawing at her throat yet nothing came out. She coughed and threw a hand over her mouth to stop hereself from gagging.

Inside the box, rested a bloody human finger, severed with a ring still on it. Judging by the length of it, it was safe to say that this was the middle finger, which probably meant she was being flipped off by someone... The blood that had long dried by now spelled out a simple, clear message that made Shauna shiver with fear.

 _"Die."_


	20. Chapter 20

**_And another chapter, this motivation will die out eventually so might as well make the most of it XD Enjoy_**

 ** _Disclaimer; I don't own Wolf's Rain_**

* * *

It appeared as if that day was full of surprises, none too many good.

Tsume was feeling conflicted. He hadn't gone back after hearing what Toboe had said, and had walked off on his own to think. He wasn't sure _how_ he should feel. Relieved? Happy? It was true, he did want to go back to his pack, even if the majority of them annoyed him. However, going back meant he'd have to leave Shauna behind, and he didn't know if he could do that... He knew that, as a werewolf, it was dangerous to stay alone and not in a group. Hunters could be just around the corner, and usually they stayed in groups themselves; once they found a werewolf on it's own, they don't care whether or not it was innocent or not. A lone werewolf was basically a dead werewolf.

And he couldn't bring her with him either. She was _human_ after all, and his alpha, Max, _despised_ them. Hence why the pack lived in a location far from the humans, in a small town that was only inhabited by werewolves. Bringing Shauna there would not only have her feeling out of place, but possibly get her killed as well.

He flinched slightly, the idea of anything harming her made his throat rumble with a growl. He wasn't about to let that happen... His chest gave a painful pang when he realized, by being _with_ her, he was actually putting her at more risk. He cursed, dammit, this got complicated all of a sudden...

The loud buzzing of his phone startled him out of his thoughts and he rose an eyebrow, picking it up and answering it, "Hmm?"

"T-Tsume?" The shaky voice of Shauna immediately made him tense up, suddenly alert.

"What? What's wrong?"

"Just... just get back, please..." Judging by the way her voice kept breaking, it was likely that she was close to tears.

And when Shauna cried, something was defiantly wrong.

No more had to be said as Tsume immediately made his way back, a chill going up his spine. Never has he heard Shauna sound like that, she was always the strong type, or if something did bother her she'd stay silent. The fact that she had called him only proved that she felt afraid of something. But what?

As soon as he reached the house, the scent of blood hit his nose. And it was coming from directly next to him, so as he turned to his side he noticed the opened box, where the source of the scent sat. His golden eyes widened at it and he felt sick, but in a hurry he picked the box up and threw it into the bin outside, covering it up with leaves and other stuff. He shut the bin and scowled, turning and quickly going inside to where he saw the mess Shauna was in.

She was curled up on the couch, her hands covering her face and she shook slightly. He didn't blame her; as a human, he figured that she'd never actually have seen that sort of thing, whereas it was a little bit more natural for a werewolf. Didn't mean he liked it, but he had witnessed that kind of thing before. He frowned in pity and walked over, sighing as he rested a hand on head, not sure what he should say to her.

It took her some time to actually recognise the fact that he was there, and when she did, she quickly dove forward to bury her head in his chest. She gripped his jacket, trembling, "I feel so sick..." She mumbled.

Tsume sighed, wrapping his arms around her, "I know..." He muttered lowly, rubbing her back in a soothing manner. He leaned over to nuzzle her hair softly, something he had grown used to doing over the past few weeks. He held her close, mind going over thoughts as to who could have done this. A growl sounded from his throat when the culprit came to mind.

 _Rex_.

Shauna bit her lip, "Tsume, am I going to get killed by a bunch of angry werewolves? I don't wanna end up as just dog meat." She winced at the very thought.

Tsume growled louder, " _No_ , you _won't_. Rex won't come near this place anymore, he's only trying to frighten you."

"Well it worked! It was a fucking _finger_ , Tsume. A severed _finger_."

He scowled and sighed, "Listen to me," He gripped her waist slightly, eyes locked on hers, "Rex is _gone_. He won't come back here, the risk is too high for him. He's been found out, and is being hunted by members of my pack. Coming back here would only get him caught, and if he does end up escaping he'd have forgotten about you." He narrowed his eyes, "You have to calm down."

She chewed her lip at what he said and took a breath. She stopped shaking and nodded, silent but she seemed a bit more relaxed, "As long," She mumbled quietly, "As long as you promise me he won't be back."

Tsume sighed, "I promise. He's a psycho, but he's smart. He won't come back just to get caught."

Shauna nodded, seemingly relieved by his answer. She bit her lip and shifted closer to him, sighing heavily. Obviously the fright had taken a lot out of her, and now she wanted to do nothing else but sleep.

Tsume allowed her to fall asleep on top of him, but he was frowning. He ran his fingers through her hair gently to soothe her, which worked, but something was eating at him. How exactly was he supposed to leave now when Shauna was in such a state? He mentally cursed. He was even more conflicted than before...

* * *

Shauna woke up in her own bed, which at first seemed normal to her until she remembered how she had fallen asleep on Tsume, on the couch, last night. She frowned and was about to get up until she felt an arm wrap around her waist and pull her back. Blinking, she turned her head only to see that he was in fact beside her, still asleep. She blushed in embarrassment, but turned over to cuddle closer to him regardless. She sighed, comfortable, but she feared what time it would be. She squirmed slightly to look at the clock, and blinked hearing a soft growl beside her.

"Quit moving," Tsume grumbled in a sleepy tone, his head leaning down to bury into her neck.

She blushed and rolled her eyes in amusement, "Pfft, someone's clingy..." She teased, yawning.

The werewolf growled quietly again and huffed slightly, "I'm not clingy..." He grumbled into her neck, sighing.

"Well, you look pretty clingy now~." She snickered and laughed, sitting up much to his annoyance. After removing his arms from her she yawned and stretched, cracking her neck, "I'm hungry." She stated, getting up and grinning.

Tsume grumbled and sighed, shaking his head. He was already awake so he figured it would be better to get up now... He stood up and followed her into the kitchen, sitting at the table even though he knew he'd have to make his own breakfast in a few moments. He rubbed his head and watched the blonde as she lazily made herself a very simple breakfast, not bothered to do anything that actually required skill. She still messed up, and ended up spilling some of the milk for her cereal onto the counter. He couldn't help but chuckle slightly at this, his expression calm as he looked at her fondly. He would miss this, so much...

He frowned, that reminded him...

"Shauna, I need to talk to you-"

Shauna's phone buzzed loudly and she picked it up to answer it, "Yo~?" She blinked and made a face slightly, "You're an idiot... Why should I have to..." She gave a loud, irritable sigh, clearly annoyed, "Fine. I'll come over... You owe me..." She hung up and groaned, "Bex wants me to go over and help clean her house. She made a mess of it trying to get rid of a tiny spider." She grumbled and stood up, "I'll be back later okay." She grinned and waved a hand.

Tsume twitched and sighed, rubbing his face in frustration as she left quickly.

How the _fuck_ is he going to tell her?


	21. Chapter 21

**_This chapter was tough to write .3. Agh. Enjoy~_**

 ** _Disclaimer; I don't own Wolf's Rain._**

* * *

Tsume wasn't having the best of days.

First of all, Shauna was pretty much gone for the entire day, and the only time she got back was for five minutes and she had to go again. This meant that he never got the chance to talk to her about leaving, something he really wanted to get out of the way as soon as possible.

Second, he had to help Toboe pack. His two month limit was almost up, and he'd be leaving at the end of the week. This also put pressure on the older werewolf, as he would probably be going with him. And that didn't leave much time...

Tsume had never felt so torn in his entire life. Usually he'd be fine with making decisions, yet this decision tore his wolf side in two; be loyal to his pack, or be loyal to Shauna. He couldn't do both, which annoyed him greatly, so he had no choice but to go with one.

He sighed and closed his eyes, tired after helping Toboe, who had a ridiculous amount of stuff for such a small child. He frowned to himself as he sat down, head hurting with the thoughts swirling in his head. His frown turned to a scowl; he was getting frustrated at this.

Toboe looked at the older werewolf in confusion, "Tsume, are you okay? You've been acting strange."

Tsume huffed slightly, of _course_ he wasn't okay, "Forget it runt." He grumbled, tapping his fingers on the table, irritated.

The younger boy frowned, "Do you not want to go home? Is that it?"

He sighed at the question, "No, it's not... It's the fact that I'll have to leave Shauna." He frowned, she might end up punching him for it...

"Can you not take her with us?" Toboe asked, his head tilted to the side in confusion.

Tsume gave him a look as if to say, "Are you stupid?" He sighed and shook his head, running a hand through his hair in frustration. "I don't know what else to do. You _know_ how much Max despises humans. He'll kill her as soon as he sees her, it's too dangerous..."

"Well..." Toboe frowned, "... Is there no way to keep in contact?"

"By phone maybe, but what'll that do? Just remind the both of us that we can't actually be with each other?" He practically growled out, not at the pup but rather at the situation, "That's far too much hassle..."

Toboe chewed his lip, "So... You're going to break up, then?"

"... We'll have to..."

* * *

The day passed by at an agonisingly slow pace, much to the werewolf's annoyance. Nothing eventful actually happened, and Shauna stayed out nearly the whole day. Deciding that it was a waste of time standing around, Tsume took out his phone and dialled a number in, pressing it to his ear as he stepped outside, waiting for it to be answered. Finally, he got an answer, and he frowned as the conversation started.

"Tsume," A deep voice huffed, "What a surprise for you to contact me..."

"Max," The silver haired werewolf grumbled in response, "I'm more surprised at the fact that you answered _knowing_ it was me..."

"I kind of expected you to, after what I told Toboe. I suspect you have some issue about coming back, no?"

Tsume almost flinched at how easily his alpha read through him, he frowned, "Well, kind of..."

"What is it?"

He sighed heavily, not sure how to even phrase this, "I... I don't suppose you'd allow a human to come with me, no?"

A growl rumbled from the other side, "Tsume, I sincerely hope this is a joke..."

"Max, I know that you hate humans, but just listen to me-"

" _No_ , Tsume... Now I might have allowed you to come back, purely because your late brother and I were good friends," Tsume grumbled in irritation at that, not liking how he brought up his brother who's been dead for over a year now, "Don't push your luck. It's not _my_ fault you went and fell for some stupid human."

A growl rose in Tsume's throat, "She's not _stupid,_ " Well, actually, she kinda was... "And besides, what harm would it do?"

"It's the number one rule in our pack Tsume," The alpha snarled into the phone, angered, "If you can't accept that, then consider yourself banned."

This made him freeze and he gritted his teeth, hand gripping the phone so hard it was close to breaking. Growling slightly in anger, it took him a while to answer him.

"So, what will your decision be?" The alpha asked again, sounding impatient.

A sigh escaped his lips and he felt his heart sink to the pit of his stomach, all energy leaving his body, "... Fine... I'll go back..." He muttered.

"Leaving that human behind?"

He flinched, sighing again, "Yeah... I'll... I'll leave her behind..."

Unfortunately for him, Shauna had heard this and her breath got caught in her throat. Biting her lip, she quickly turned to the sink and shook her head, taking a deep breath to calm herself. _'Don't be ridiculous...'_ She thought, trying to keep herself cheerful, _'It'll be okay... It'll be... okay...'_

The tears running down her cheeks didn't help her feel any better.

* * *

She didn't want to accept it.

For the remainder of the day, Shauna brushed off every attempt Tsume did to try and talk to her, knowing exactly what it was about. She feigned ignorance, wanting to act as if nothing was about to happen. She wanted to forget what she had heard and act as if this was a permanent thing, and not just a relationship ready to collapse in a heap of dust.

But, regardless of her little act, Tsume wasn't a fool. He saw right through her mask and wasn't at all happy about it. He wasn't exactly sure what this was about, but he knew she was hiding _something._ She refused to be near him, or look into his eyes. It was obvious something was wrong.

So, after Toboe had gone off to bed, Tsume took the chance to grab a hold of her and get his answers. She gave a startled squeak of surprise and stared at him, eyes wide as if she had been woken up from a deep dream.

His golden eyes bore into hers and he frowned, concern but also frustration glinting behind them, "Shauna," He growled out softly, "What's going on? You've been acting weird all day, it's pissing me off." He grumbled, his hands gripping her shoulders.

Shauna shifted slightly, putting a hand on one of his to try and pry them from his shoulders, "Nothing's wrong," She mumbled quietly, "Stop it.."

"Not until you tell me." He gritted his teeth.

She bit her lip, staring at the ground, panic written all over her face. Tsume sighed and closed his eyes, reaching over to place a hand on her chin, tilting her face up for him to see.

"Just... tell me..."

She stared at him, silent for a few minutes until tears started to form and she quickly backed away, slapping his hands off, "You," She hid her face, ashamed at crying, "You're... you're leaving..." She shook her head, "You're going back to your pack, aren't you?"

Tsume's eyes widened at her, his chest tightening painfully at her expression, one he had never seen before and hoped he wouldn't have to have seen, "Shauna... I-"

"Don't," She mumbled, "Don't try sugar coating it. I heard you on the phone." She shook her head softly, "I... I had this feeling, ever since I found out that you were a werewolf... that you'd be leaving..." She looked away, "I just... never thought it'd be so soon..."

He gritted his teeth and clenched his fists, "... If I could take you with me, I would... but..."

She smiled sadly at him, "I know... It wouldn't be right, anyways..." She trembled slightly and put her hands to her eyes again, trying her best to stop herself from crying. _'Dammit, stop looking so weak...'_

Arms wrapped around her and Tsume placed his chin on top of her head, his eyes closing and his expression looked pained, "I'm sorry..."

She bit her lip and broke, clinging to his shirt and bursting into tears. He sighed, almost in pain, as he pulled her closer, his teeth gritted in anguish.

As far as the both of them knew, their relationship was quickly coming to an end...


	22. Chapter 22

_**This chapter hurt to write so it took me ages ;-; Agh. Enjoy.**_

 _ **Disclaimer; I do not own Wolf's Rain, or Bex.**_

* * *

The mood in the house had gotten considerably gloomy over the next few days. The time the three had together was running dangerously short, and none of them was actually looking forward to the parting. Toboe had said over and over that he was terrible with goodbyes and that'd he miss Shauna loads, to which the blonde smiled sadly and told him honestly that she'd miss him just as much.

It was a horrible feeling, just waiting for them to disappear from her life for who knows how long; possibly forever. She wanted to stop it, but she knew she couldn't. There was no point, it wouldn't be fair on any of them if she kicked up a fuss. Besides, she'd much rather spend the last few days with them making as much memories as possible before they left.

Shauna chewed her lip. For the last week she barely hung out with Bex, but after explaining the situation over the phone the brunette understood the issue she had, and allowed her to spend every minute with the two werewolves. The blonde had never been more grateful to her friend until now, and she swore to make it up to her after they had left.

Swiping through her phone, she blinked upon the realization that she had no photos of either of them. She felt annoyed; photos were almost the _source_ of memories, right? How could she be so stupid as to not take any with the two? Especially Tsume. She blushed at the idea of her just staring at a damn photo of him; she pouted. She wasn't that desperate...

"Tsume~." She called, walking over to him as he sat at the kitchen table, his eyebrow raised at being called. She grinned and put her arms around his neck, "Take a selfie with me."

He twitched, "No."

"What? Pleeeease!"

"Why?"

"Just, it'd be nice." She pouted, refusing to back down. She would _get_ that picture dammit.

He glared at her for a few moments before he groaned and looked away, "Whatever." He grumbled in defeat, crossing his arms.

Shauna's green eyes lit up for a moment and she snickered, not caring if he actually looked at the camera or not. She stretched out her arm to get the both of them in the camera, grinning towards it while Tsume just huffed and looked away, face feeling warm as her arm wrapped around his neck, her cheek pressed to his. Once the picture was taken, she didn't move from her spot and looked at it, smiling as she nodded, "Yeah... I like this picture..." She kissed his cheek, "Thanks."

He rose an eyebrow and sighed, "Idiot..." He mumbled fondly, a smile tugging at his lips. He reached over and pulled at her cheek gently, making a face of amusement. She blinked at him in confusion, eyebrow raised and she hummed, not even complaining about it. He smirked slightly and pressed his lips to hers in a short kiss, pulling back to hum, running a hand through her hair softly.

She snickered slightly, nuzzling her head to his neck, "You're being affectionate and it's _really_ weird..." She smirked.

He grumbled in response and rolled his eyes, "And?"

"Nothing, nothing. Just saying... someone's gone soft."

Tsume gave a small sneer at this and looked away, face turning a faint shade of red. He said nothing as she laughed and hugged him tighter, before she let go and went to the sink. He watched her silently, a frown appearing on his face. He glanced at the time with a worried expression; tomorrow. They were leaving tomorrow... Without a word, he stood up and walked over to where she stood, his arms wrapping around her and his chin resting on her head.

Shauna yelped at this and blushed, blinking, "Hmm? What'cha doing?"

He sighed, "Stop it."

"Huh?"

"Acting as if nothing's wrong," He growled, "I can tell you're upset, you're just pretending everything's alright."

She went silent at this, eyes looking down as she bit her lip. She sighed, "... What else am I supposed to do? I don't want to waste the little time we have left..." She paused for a minute, before allowing herself to smile, "It'll be lonely... But I'll be fine. It's not as if I haven't been alone before."

"Tch... that doesn't help."

"Pfft, sorry, was I supposed to make you feel better?"

He rolled his eyes at her and pulled her closer to his chest, closing his eyes and sighing heavily, his head burying into her hair. He frowned, he didn't want to leave her behind... but he had no choice.

Shauna closed her eyes as well, relaxing against him. Time was running out for their relationship, and they both knew it.

Neither of them could a thing to stop it, however...

* * *

"Well... I guess this is it..."

Shauna bit her lip as she stood at the bus stop, the upcoming bus coming into their sights and the feeling of dread twisting in her stomach. It was coming far too fast for her liking...

Tsume nodded stiffly, his grip on his bag turning his knuckles slightly white. Toboe sniffled beside him and rubbed his eyes, dropping his back and giving Shauna one last tight hug, burying his nose into her shoulder, "We'll miss you..."

She shut her eyes and pulled him closer, patting his auburn hair gently, "I know... I'll miss you two..." She smiled, "Don't forget about me. Or I'll kick Tsume's ass for the both of you."

"Oi..." He sighed and shook his head at her comment, leaning over to leave one last kiss on her head, aware that the bus was after pulling up and people were rushing to get on, "... See you." He mumbled quietly.

She nodded, "... Goodbye..."

Her heart sank as she watched them step onto the bus, the doors closing and the bus gave a loud rattle as it started up, beginning to drive off into the horizon. The tears she had been holding back finally spilled and she bit her lip so much that it started to bleed slightly. She covered her eyes and rubbed them, gritting her teeth in frustration that she was crying _again_. A part of her regretted not slashing the tyres of the bus, and another part kicked herself for even thinking of it.

As she turned back to her own life, the cold feeling of loneliness crept up on her already and she shivered, not sure what she should even do. She bit her lip and felt pathetic that she was crying already. She sighed, returning to her house and already feeling uneasy. She frowned, the house felt so cold now that she was the only one in it... She shook her head, no _way_ could she stay here, at least not for tonight. She took out her phone, momentarily smiling at her lock screen, before dialling a number and placing it to her ear.

"Hello?"

"Bex," Shauna frowned, "Sorry, for the sudden call, but..."

"Hmm?" Bex sounded almost surprised, but a mix of concern as well, "Don't worry about it... Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, it's just..."

"... They left already, then?" She guessed.

Shauna bit her lip and nodded to herself, sighing, "Yeah, they just left..."

"I'm sorry, Shauna... I know how attached you were to them both..."

"Well, I should of seen it coming..." She mumbled before frowning, "I called to just ask, would it be alright for me to sleep over at yours tonight? I just... don't wanna stay on my own right now..."

Bex sighed, "Of course you can... Come over whenever you want, it's no problem to me..." She mumbled, "We can watch shitty movies and eat take out."

With a small smirk, Shauna closed her eyes, "Just my style... thanks, Bex. See you later..." She hung up and sighed, looking at the time. It was late enough, she better go before it gets dark...

* * *

The door bell rang and Bex answered it immediately, opening it up to face Shauna who held a bag and looked almost worn out. Her eyes softened with pity for the blonde and she gave a smile, getting a weak one in return. Stepping aside she let her in, closing it after her, "Hige's here too, I didn't exactly invite him but he wouldn't shut up about it."

Shauna snorted, "That sounds like him. Clingy lil porky." She smirked a little and yawned, "I'll put these in the guest room then." She got a nod in response and she walked upstairs, placing her bag in the room and sighing. She frowned, everything had happened so fast... it annoyed her. She was slowly breaking apart yet the world around her continued to move. She gritted her teeth, narrowing her eyes.

If it weren't for Hige knocking on the door, she would have broken something. She got up and opened it, eyebrow raised, "What?"

He blinked at her, "Just wondering... if you're okay?" He frowned, "Bex told me... about you and-"

"Yeah I get it," She grumbled, "And I'm fine. I'd be even better if I wasn't reminded about it though, so, please, don't bring it up again." She sighed, she didn't intend to sound so harsh. But her head was hurting with the pain of losing them, and having it brought up again wasn't helping in the slightest.

Hige frowned, "Right, ah, sorry..." He rubbed his neck awkwardly, "If it'll make ya feel any better, I'll let you have most of the food..."

Shauna blinked at him and snorted, punching his shoulder gently, "That's surprising coming from you, Porky."

"Heyyy, I can share... Sometimes..."

"I've literally _never_ seen you share _anything_."

"Well... first time for everything." He pouted.

She shrugged in amusement and smirked, walking down to the living room where lots of food was laid out. Bex pouted, "Hurry up, I'm starving waiting for you."

Shauna smiled slightly, she was touched by their efforts to cheer her up. However, as the night dragged on and the movie was almost at it's end, Shauna couldn't bring herself to smile. She glanced over to where Bex leaned against Hige, his arm around her and pulling her closer to him. A stab of jealousy at what they had hit her chest and she slowly stood up, "I'm beat," She mumbled and turned to smile at them, "Gonna go to bed... Night you guys." She weakly waved and walked off, covering her mouth as tears formed.

She felt so alone...


	23. Chapter 23

_**By the way things are going now, this story will be finished soon. I don't wanna drag this story out, but it's so much fun to write XD Anyways, enjoy**_

 ** _Disclaimer; I don't own Wolf's Rain._**

* * *

Things quickly got back to how they used to.

At least, that's how it all seemed. No more robberies took place, no violence happened. It was as if the town went back to sleep after waking up for a few months, to which it returned to the same old boring thing. Nothing out of the ordinary happened, and once again the town became a boring heap of nothing lying in a forgotten land.

Shauna hated it so much.

She was bored every second of the day, and once again that damn itch for excitement came back. She sat in the cafe, alone, a huff escaping her lips. It was winter now, and every day it seemed to grow colder and colder. She stared down at the hot coffee in her hands with an expressionless gaze, staring at her own reflection in the brown coloured beverage. Nothing mattered anymore. Somehow, the life was just sucked right out of this town, and out of her. It also didn't help that almost every day for the last few weeks, Bex had been with Hige, and Shauna couldn't stand being near the two of them. It's not that she had fallen out with them; she just hated seeing them so happy together. Jealous, maybe, but she couldn't help it. She hated seeing others happy when she herself was so damn _miserable_.

"Did you hear? They say the old warehouse is going to need some construction..."

"Yeah, apparently a little boy died after getting crushed by a loose support beam... poor little thing..."

"They should just knock it down, build a new one..."

"They won't do that, it'll cost too much money. And God knows we don't have the money for a brand new warehouse..."

Shauna rolled her eyes hearing the conversation, her eyes looking outside to the construction site not far down the road. After a recent accident, builders decided to repair the rotting wooden warehouse, one of the many buildings in the town that needed desperate revamping. She had to agree; it was stupid that they weren't just knocking it down and starting anew. The thing was _ancient_ ; it had two floors, but the stairs had holes in them and the top floor was very risky to stand on, if more than one person was up there the entire thing could snap. After all, it was made out of wood. The building itself was a death trap, and honestly, it was an eyesore. If she had it her way, that thing would be long gone, a library in it's place.

Shauna sighed in boredom, frowning in annoyance. If there were a library in this stupid town, things would be a little different. She was tempted to simply leave... She had some money left over from her parent's fortune, so it wouldn't be too much of a problem... But where the hell would she even go? She didn't know much on what lived outside this town, she was barely ever out of this town, apart from when she was a small child. Her and her brother, who knows where he is nowadays, used to love playing in the snowy region where they had lived, before her dad stuck a job in this sleepy town. She frowned, she could possibly go back there...

She felt a sharp stab in her stomach. She couldn't do that; it was North. And Tsume had said he lived around there, so she couldn't go there. Well, she _wanted_ to, but with the risk of werewolves who despised humans lurking about in that area, she decided against it. She'd rather keep her throat intact, thank you.

Her hand went to the necklace around her neck and she frowned slightly, the sinking feeling returning. She hated it, she wanted to remove these heavy feelings but she couldn't. It might help if she got rid of things such as the necklace, which had memories attached to it, but she couldn't bring herself to do that. No, they were precious to her. If nothing else, she'd keep her memories at least.

Shauna sighed and stood up, picking up her coffee and shoving her other hand into her coat pocket, walking out of the cafe with a scowl on her face. As she walked down the street, sipping the hot drink silently, her ears caught the conversation two young boys were having. Curious, she tuned in to what they were saying.

"Did you _see_ that guy?!"

"Yeah, he was terrifying... Do you think he's a criminal?"

"What criminal walks around in daylight, dumbass?"

"Hmph... But seriously... he scares me..."

"Yeah, he _defiantly_ looks like he's killed someone..."

Shauna perked an eyebrow at them, glancing around. She saw nobody out of the ordinary, so maybe whoever they saw had already left. She snorted and walked by them, they must have just gotten spooked by someone simply wearing black. Wouldn't have been the first time.

A smile appeared on her face, her mind flashing back to the time a child came up to Tsume and Shauna, then began to cry when Tsume had gotten annoyed. The young child had cried loudly and called Tsume a 'bad man' to which Shauna couldn't stop laughing. They had gotten stares that day, and the mother nearly ripped their heads off until Shauna explained the situation, a sulking Tsume behind her.

Her smile dropped and she stared at the sky, a lump in her throat. _'I wonder how they're doing now... Those two...'_

* * *

"T-Tsume!"

The silver-haired werewolf sighed and opened an eye, glaring at the source of the voice who woke him up. Seeing a pouting, red-faced Toboe next to him, he sighed and sat up in annoyance, "What is it, runt?"

"W-What do you do when a girl calls you cute?!"

Tsume scowled, "What? Are you brain-dead?"

Toboe shrank back and pouted, "N-No... I just... I dunno what to do!"

"Saying thanks is always a good start... idiot..."

Toboe puffed out his cheeks, "You know what I mean!" He whined, biting his lip.

The older werewolf rolled his eyes and stretched, "Who the hell called _you_ cute anyways?"

The auburn haired boy whined at his tone, blushing, "S-Sky..."

"That new pup?"

"Y-Yeah her..."

"Tch. She clearly doesn't know you..." He cracked his neck and stood up, rolling his shoulders, feeling stiff from lying about for so long.

"Tsume, that's ruuuude!"

Tsume snorted and shook his head, "Go bug her and not me. Ask Kiba about this stuff, how the fuck should I know?"

"Because you were in a relationship..." He mumbled softly, but hearing it made the older man snarl slightly. This caused Toboe to flinch a little, "Sorry..."

Relaxing a bit, he sighed heavily and shook his head, turning away to find a better spot to nap in. Not that he actually _could_ sleep, he hasn't slept well for the past few days, which was weird, and was affecting his mood greatly. For some strange reason, he felt uneasy, unsettled. It was eating at him, and he didn't know what was causing it. It was the kind of feeling that animals got when they sensed a natural disaster. Only, slightly different. He _knew_ there weren't any natural disasters coming their way, they'd have sensed it ages ago if that were the case. But this... feeling of dread that gripped his stomach. What was it?

He sighed heavily. It this wasn't sorted out _soon,_ he would go crazy...

* * *

The familiar white coloured house sat in front of the cloaked figure, looming in the darkness with the lights lit up in every room, but not all of them were being used of course. The moonlight was clouded by the dark clouds of the night, but once they moved, the light shone on a particular set of blue eyes.

With a toothy grin, they ducked back into the shadows and escaped, paw prints left behind in the soft earth, claws scraping the rocks. _'Not yet...'_ They decided.

 _'Not just yet...'_


	24. Chapter 24

_**Aaah the end is so close. Anyways, enjoy XD**_

 _ **Disclaimer; I don't own Wolf's Rain or Bex.**_

* * *

"Son of a _bitch_!"

There are days that start off incredible, you wake up and you just _know_ you're going to have a good day. The birds sing, the sun shines and you get that warm fuzzy feeling on the inside, happiness engulfing your being like a friendly hug from your best friend. And then... there are _bad_ days.

Shauna's day was seemingly one of the latter. Nothing had gone right for her so far; she had fallen _out_ of the bed, smacking her head against the ground in the process and resulting in a banging headache all morning. Next, she got a bill in the post for her electrical bill, which for some reason was sky high, and she was _not_ happy about it. And, lastly, her microwave was on _fire_.

Yeah, her life sucked right now.

She growled out in frustration when she finally stopped the fire, just happy the damn thing didn't explode. She sighed heavily and frowned, guess she was just sticking to simple cereal this morning...

Moving to open the cupboard for some cereal, her eyebrow twitched in frustration. Empty. The damned thing was _empty_. Did she not even shop anymore?

She took a deep breath. Alright then, toast it was... She went towards the bread-bin, opening it and taking out the bread, only for her to yell in annoyance. The bread had fucking _mould_ on it. She scowled and threw it in the large bin outside, huffing angrily. Was someone up in the skies out to _get_ her or something? She gritted her teeth together, fists clenched.

Clumsily, she got dressed, and almost fell over in her blind rage, but somehow did it without any issues or injuries. Grabbing some money and her phone, she walked out, deciding she'd just buy breakfast for now. She couldn't do anything else on an empty stomach after all, that was madness.

She hissed as she stepped out, the rain lashing down in a heavy downpour, the skies dark and gloomy, much like her mood. She pulled up her hood and shoved her hands into her coat pockets, walking down the street and into the grocery shop, sighing and shaking her head in annoyance. She grumbled and picked up a breakfast roll, deciding it would do for now. Paying for it was a pain, a line that went to the damn door full with people buying loads of food. Shauna scowled darkly, was there some fucking festival on that she didn't know about? Why are people buying so much? She glanced down at the roll and huffed, deciding it wasn't worth it. Tossing it aside and not caring where it landed, she stormed out of the shop, slamming the door and startling everyone in the line.

The rain only seemed to pour heavier, as if it was affected by her mood. She gritted her teeth, brows furrowed in frustration. Things were _not_ going her way today, not at _all._ Deciding she could get free food at Bex's, that was the direction she headed in.

She knocked briefly before trudging inside, putting down her hood and growling. Bex jumped from where she lay on the couch, blinking at her in confusion, "Um... Hi?"

She got an annoyed grunt in response.

Bex frowned and got up, "Ah... are you okay? You seem... angry..." She watched as the blonde grabbed some food from her fridge, eating it without a word.

"I'm fine." She bit, scowling, "Just a bad day."

"I can see that..." She mumbled, eyebrow raised, "... Are you sure that's all?"

Shauna glanced at her friend and noticed the genuine concern in her silver coloured eyes. Sighing she rolled her own green ones, finishing her food and sitting down, "You're gonna get bored."

"Ah well, I was bored anyways." The brunette grinned, sitting cross legged on the floor in front of her, "Now go."

The blonde blinked at her, before she sighed again, and discussed everything that was bugging her. The loneliness, the cold, how everything went wrong for her that morning. She also explained how she wasn't sleeping well lately; something had made things very hard to sleep, and she struggled to get a decent rest at night nowadays, which made her mood dark and gloomy.

Bex frowned as she listened, running a hand through her hair, "So, basically, your life sucks right now..." She got an annoyed nod in reply, which made her sigh, "Well... hmm... first of all, get a new microwave. Second, buy some more food for yourself, there's nothing you can do about being clumsy, but for the sleeping, maybe try to relax a bit... You're winding yourself up in knots ever since Tsume and Toboe left. You need to chill a bit."

This made her friend laugh in a sarcastic manner, "Oh, wow, relaxing. _That'll_ help all of my problems." She grumbled, "I was thinking about leaving town... dunno where, it was just a thought."

Bex's eyes widened and she yelped, "No, you can't just leave! What about me, and Hige? Your friends?"

She sighed, "It's not as if you need me here, is it?" She mumbled, "You two... have each other... I feel like a third wheel all of a sudden, it's... it's getting to me... I don't wanna resent you over my own jealousy. Maybe leaving is the best, it'll give me more perspective..." She shrugged, "But hey, it's just a thought. I haven't written anything in stone yet, calm down..." She smiled slightly at her, her mood lifted slightly, "But, enough about me... You seem tired. What's troubling you?"

Bex blinked and sighed, "Eh, long story... wanna go complain about it over some coffee?"

"Pffft, of course."

* * *

"So... yeah... that's basically it..." Bex mumbled sheepishly, embarrassed that she had just spent the last five minutes ranting to her friend, who looked at her in slight annoyance.

"Wow," She mumbled, "You have some faith in your boyfriend. So what if he spoke to his ex? He's hardly gonna get back with her after one damn conversation..."

"But you don't get it," Bex whined, "She's... pretty, and _nice_. It's just put me on edge..."

"Quit being such an idiot, Hige's not gonna leave you, as he puts it, you're fun to be around. I'm just saying, start throwing around that kinda bullshit and you're gonna ruin something perfectly fine." She rolled her eyes, annoyed. "You're acting pathetic."

Bex blinked at her and frowned, "... Says the one who's hung up over her," She paused, remembering her company and lowered her tone, "Her _werewolf_ boyfriend dumping her, that happened months ago now. Jeez, you've been so pissed off ever since he left. Get over it already."

Shauna's eyes narrowed, "What the hell do _you_ know? Fuck sake, Hige's practically _moved in_ with you. You're not on your own, you have someone to go to when you don't feel safe. I _don't._ I have _nobody_ anymore."

A look of hurt flashed across the brunette's face as her last statement and she scowled, "Well, I'm glad I'm nothing to you then." She bit angrily, huffing, "You know what, Shauna, your problem is that you're so damn wrapped up in _yourself._ You don't care about anyone but yourself, once _you're_ unhappy, everyone has to be unhappy. I've put up with your damn moping for _ages_ now, and I sat by quietly when you constantly ditched me for your werewolf boyfriend." She stood up suddenly, causing the blonde to jump in surprise, "If you _really_ don't have anyone, then there's no point in me being here is there." She snapped, turning on her heel and leaving the shop in a huff.

Shauna's eyes widened and she sat there in silence, sinking into her seat when she felt eyes turning to her. She brought her hands to her face and gritted her teeth, mentally kicking herself in regret. _'I'm such a fucking idiot...'_ She groaned quietly, staring at the ceiling.

She felt like _such_ an asshole...


	25. Chapter 25

_**Sorry this is so short, but I couldn't think of a way to lengthen it. Anyways, enjoy ^^**_

 _ **Disclaimer; I do not own Wolf's Rain or Bex.**_

* * *

Shauna felt even more miserable than she had before.

Not only had she gone and upset her best friend, but she feared that their very friendship could possibly be at stake. She wanted to apologize, but decided to let her cool off first before she did so, to avoid risking any further arguments, which, with Shauna, was very possible.

She sighed heavily and frowned, biting her lip. She felt so awful, thinking back about everything Bex had said, which, as she replayed it in her head, she confirmed to be true.

She _had_ been considerably selfish lately, so wrapped up in her own world and her own problems that she had forgotten about everyone else's. She was disgusted at herself; when did she become someone so low, self-centred? She felt a harsh pang of guilt in her chest when she thought about it. God, she felt like the worst friend alive right now.

The wind picked up and she glanced outside, frowning. She should get home, otherwise being stuck in that weather would get her seriously ill. Standing up, she left and headed up the path to her house, yawning. It was steadily getting much colder now and her teeth began to chatter, something which annoyed the hell out of her. She walked inside and kicked off her boots, shivering with the cold.

She turned on the TV, but couldn't find herself to watch it. She frowned slightly, biting her thumbnail as she thought about her argument with Bex. The two of them had never argued much, unless it was a lighthearted joke that went a bit too far, but nothing like this. Shauna felt as if she had really caused her friend a lot of hurt, and she felt awful about it. Especially when Bex had been there for everything she had gone through lately; including the death of her parents. She sighed and ran a hand through her blonde hair, she felt like a massive screw up right now.

Turning on her phone, her chest tightened at the lock screen. The picture she treasured, the only thing she had left to remember the better days. She frowned, that was long gone now... And now, thanks to her stupidity, she was _really_ on her own. Looking up, her eyes landed on the photo frame of her and her family, tears welling up.

"I fucked up..."

* * *

The night dragged on, as cold as ice, and as dark as coal. Almost like a typical horror movie, the rain poured down without any mercy and lightening flashed in the clouded skies. It was one of those nights that you just _know_ something would be going wrong. And that's exactly what made Shauna so paranoid.

For some reason that night, she couldn't sleep at all. She couldn't shake off the feeling that she was wasn't alone. And not in the comforting sense; no, this felt straight up _creepy_ , as if someone broke into her house. When she curled up, she got chills up her spine and she got the sensation that somebody was watching her. She didn't want to turn around, the many thoughts of something lurking over her bed made her so sick she wanted to get sick on the spot. She never felt so threatened, but the fact that the weather was so bad didn't help her either. Biting her lip, she shakily sat up, her eyes darting around in the darkness. Nothing. Maybe she was imagining things?

 _Bang._

Shauna almost jumped out of her skin, her eyes springing wide in shock. Something moved downstairs... Something... _someone w_ as downstairs! She started to panic, who the hell would come into her house in the dead of night? Unless...

She started to shake violently. Oh no, not _him_ , please don't let it be him. There's no way he'd come back, right? Tsume promised... Her heart panged with fear; Tsume might have promised, but he's no longer _here_ to keep up that promise. The possibility of it being Rex made Shauna's heart race in pure panic.

Not doing anything was starting to drive her insane. She had to go down and check, if she didn't, she'd feel like a fool to sit and _wait_ for an attack. Granted, it wasn't great to go _looking_ for an attack either, but still. Go hard or go home.

Hesitantly, she crept down the stairs, hands gripping her necklace for some sort of support. She couldn't see much, but her heart almost stopped when lightening flashed and the door opened, someone leaving in a hurry. She trembled, almost fainting then and there, but she kept it together, despite how lightheaded she suddenly felt. So, she was right.

It _was_ him.

* * *

The next day was slow and boring for the werewolves. It should of been just a typical, relaxing day, but for some reason, Tsume was _very_ on edge. He was twitchy and jumped at everything, his eyes flashed from time to time. Nobody understood what was wrong with him, they couldn't feel anything, so they just assumed he was having a bad day. Nobody dared look at him wrong, for he was snarling at the slightest thing, his glare sharp enough to cut through iron.

Currently, he leaned against a wall, his nails tapping along his arm in irritation. At what, even he didn't know. He closed his eyes, but then opened them soon after when someone stood beside him. His golden eyes turned to meet two sea blue ones that held a piercing gaze. He frowned slightly, "Kiba, what is it? I can tell you're not just here for a friendly chat." He sneered.

The brown haired male, seemingly named Kiba, nodded, "I found something you might be interested in," He took out his phone, "One of my contacts just sent me this." He held up a photo of someone, "That town you mentioned you were in. You said that you left behind a few people," He left out the part that what the grey werewolf had said was that he left behind a girl _and_ two idiots, but who had the time to say that, "It looks like he didn't give up."

Tsume's eyes studied the photo before his blood ran cold and a vicious snarl sounded from his throat, his teeth growing sharper in rage. His glowing eyes narrowed and his fists clenched at his sides. He glanced back at Kiba with a furious snarl.

"I'm going to _kill him_."


	26. Chapter 26

_**Hmmm, maybe I'll have this end at 30, round it off XD Enjoy**_

 _ **Disclaimer; I do not own Wolf's Rain or Bex.**_

* * *

Shauna was paranoid.

And not just slightly paranoid. It was serious. She refused to sleep, she was constantly looking around her, and her appetite had all but vanished. She couldn't carry on doing the normal things ever since that night, she was terrified when it became dark. It had gotten to the stage where she wouldn't even turn off the lights in her house; they were kept on all through the night, she didn't care how much her energy bill was going to cost. She just didn't care anymore.

Not only that, but she still was on bad terms with Bex. More than ever she wanted to make up with the brunette, but her fear and paranoia refused her from doing anything anymore. She shook almost every second, and it wasn't due to the coldness of the settling winter.

She was up against a _werewolf_ after all, what could she do? She didn't know the first thing about defending herself from something like that. She regretted not begging Tsume to teach her the weaknesses of a werewolf when she had the chance, to have given her some sort of fighting chance. But there was no point thinking about it now, he was long gone and probably never going to come back. And that made her mood worsen again.

Being in her house made her feel even more on edge. She glanced around worriedly, the fact that she could get attacked at any given moment made her feel physically sick, her heart hammering against her chest. It was so bad that most times, she felt the urge to cry. And if there is one thing she hated, it was crying.

Suddenly she couldn't take staying there anymore and she stood up, grabbing her phone and wallet and walking out quickly. Maybe, just maybe, if she stayed in the town, she'd be safe. That would work right? Surely he wouldn't attack her when she's in a crowd...

Her first option was her favourite coffee place. She wanted to go there, it was a brilliant place to be considering the smell was delicious and it was lovely and warm, but she caught sight of Hige and Bex entering it, and she suddenly felt isolated. Frowning, she sighed and turned, walking to the town's nearest pub. It wasn't a place she generally went, she rarely drank because when she did, she wouldn't stop until she got kicked out, but honestly right now she couldn't care less. Maybe she could just drink all her problems away? She never thought of herself as someone who did that... Then again, nothing seemed to make sense anymore.

The pub was a little cold, but it wasn't freezing. There weren't many people in it, and it was the one spot where a fight always broke out. It did well, and was mainly filled with older men with nothing better to do.

As soon as Shauna sat up at the bar, she immediately felt out of place. Being the only woman, and a young one too, made her stand out and everyone looked at her. She frowned and sighed, mumbling her order. The bartender rose an eyebrow at her.

"Been a long time since I saw _you_ in here..."

She snorted, "Yeah well, been a long time since I felt so shitty..." She mumbled quietly, glaring at the wooden counter in annoyance.

"It's not a great idea to drink away your sorrows ya know, especially this early-"

Shauna's patience snapped and she glared at him, standing up sharply, "Suit yourself." She grumbled and walked back outside, the cold making her shiver instantly. She pulled her jacket closer around her and chewed her lip. She never felt so out of place.

Everyone around her seemed so happy with everything that they were doing, oblivious to the world around them. Never in her life did she feel so odd, it was as if she was the wrong piece to this town's jigsaw puzzle. It seemed so weird to her; had it always been this way? Or was the fact that she was in a terrible situation that made her open her eyes more than before?

She rubbed her eyes and huffed out a deep breath, the cold of the air showing up as she rubbed her hands, warming them. She made quick steps home and avoided everyone. She was so _sick_ of everyone, and everything.

She was _done._

* * *

Bex frowned and poked at her food, looking at it in boredom as if it wasn't entertaining her enough. It wasn't like her to not want food, especially from this place. She just didn't feel right, the mood was dark. She tried her best to listen to Hige, but her mind continued to wander elsewhere. Finally, the sandy haired boy realized that his girlfriend wasn't in great spirits and frowned.

"You alright?"

His question made her jump and she blinked, "Ah, yeah, I guess." She frowned, "Just had an argument with Shauna the other day... I might have been too harsh on her considering her problems lately..." She mumbled.

Hige rose an eyebrow, "... It's not like she's the only one with problems though. Give her time, she'll come around. Who else does she have if she decides to turn away from you?"

Bex frowned at him for a moment before nodding with a sigh, "Yeah... I hope you're right..."

* * *

The bus stopped outside the station, which to his annoyance was still too far from where he wanted to go. Irritated, he said nothing and stepped off the bus, his blue eyed companion alongside him. Golden eyes darted around and he found himself oddly tense. The air was so cold, his nose could barely pick out the scents properly.

"You go on and search," Kiba muttered to him, "I'll go another way. You'd find him quicker than I would, just call if you need my support."

Tsume nodded shortly, frowning. He took a deep breath and clenched his fists, his golden eyes glowing in anger at the thought of Rex going anywhere _near_ Shauna. A growl rumbled from his throat.

He had to hurry...

* * *

Shauna sighed as she scrolled through her news feed on her phone, frowning as nothing interesting was coming up. Her TV had cut out due to the awful weather, and she feared her lights would too. Just her luck... They flickered on and off, putting her already uneasy feeling sky high. Though her fear was slowly starting to be outdone by her fatigue, as she hadn't slept a wink since that night. She chewed her lip, shivering with the cold.

The wind began to pick up and her lights flickered even more. Her front door began to rattle, but she brushed that off as simply the wind. However, it rattled even when the wind wasn't at it's strongest, which made her skin start to crawl. She stared at her door as the door handle shook violently, as if someone was trying to forcefully unlock the door. A bang sounded at her door, once, twice, then silence. The wind wasn't what she heard anymore, the sound of her own heartbeat in her ears.

"No, no, no..." She whispered with a shaky voice, her green eyes wide with terror.

She panicked when she noticed the door bulge slightly, as if it was being pushed against from the other side. She immediately stood up and backed away, trembling in fear and continuing to whisper, "Please, no..."

Her fears were confirmed when a snarky voice yelled from outside, "C'mon, Shauna, I _know_ you're in there..." A few more bangs on the door, "Come on out and play..."

"With _the Big Bad Wolf._ "


	27. Chapter 27

_**Yay, this chapter was fun to write but took me longer than the others for some reason XD sorry. Enjoy**_

 _ **Disclaimer; I do not own Wolf's Rain or Bex.**_

* * *

Shauna felt sick to her stomach.

She felt so helpless, standing there and staring as the door shook violently, the weight of the body being pushed against it making it seem like it was about to burst open. She trembled, her shaky hands going to her phone and she turned to run into the back room, shutting the door behind her and sitting against it to keep him out. Dialling the number as fast as possible, she pressed it to her ear and bit her lip.

 _"Sorry, but I'm not here right now. Leave a message and I'll try call ya back~!"_

Shauna panicked more, "No no no, Bex, please pick up, _please_ -" She gave a scream as the door against her banged, a fist suddenly slamming through the wood. Her phone dropped from her hands and she jumped to her feet, racing to the back door and struggling to open it. Her eyes widened seeing it was locked and she didn't have the key on her, "Shit shit shit, _no_ ," She frantically searched for the key, eyes darting everywhere.

Her blood ran cold when the door burst open, and the unpleasant figure of Rex walked in, his eyes glowing in the dim lights, "Shauna, Shauna, Shauna," He chuckled darkly, "You look so pathetic right now ya know. Trying to outrun a werewolf, were we? You aren't very educated about the capabilities of werewolves, hm?"

Shauna gritted her teeth, facing him and pressing her back against the door as she fiddled with the lock, using a hairclip to try and unlock it that way, "Fuck you." She hissed.

Rex rolled his eyes, "Wow, rude." He walked over to her and smirked, looming over her smaller frame, "You know, seeing you so weak and vulnerable is rather cute; I never thought I'd see _this_ side of you..." He reached up to touch her chin and she froze.

"How else should I be when a werewolf fucking breaks into my home to _kill_ me?" She bit back angrily. Dammit would this lock just _open._

He chuckled, "That smart mouth of yours will not help you..."

"Shame, that was my one hope of surviving..." She sneered and tensed when his hand went towards her neck. Thankfully, right before his fingers even touched her throat, she got the door open just in time. He reached out to try and grab her, but all he managed to grab was the necklace around her neck, snapping it off.

With a loud growl of frustration, he snarled as she took off into the darkness of the night, the moon her only source of light at the moment. He gripped the necklace in his hand and his eyes glowed, a vicious snarl sounding from him as he raced after her, leaving the silver chain lying in a heap on the ground.

* * *

Her legs took her somewhere, though in her panic she didn't realize where she was going. After fifteen minutes of running she had to pause to catch her breath. She wheezed and leaned against a wall, coughing and biting back the urge to vomit. She was _terrified_. Never in her life has she ever felt this afraid. She's been in bad situations before but never like this.

As she looked up, she noticed she was at the town's warehouse. She bit her lip, this place was dangerous and unstable but she had to hide, and she figured this place would have enough cover due to the mixed scents within it.

Wasting no more time she darted inside, ducking behind the many crates and building equipment. She managed to move around then and surround herself with it as cover, the darkness helping to conceal her. Still, she had no idea if hiding from a werewolf was any good, but what else could she do?

She relaxed only for a few moments to catch her breath and calm herself, but the small rest she had was short-lived for she heard steps walk into the dark warehouse, slow steps that seemed dragged along.

"This little game is getting old," He announced with a growl, "You're testing my patience, Shauna..."

Shauna dared not speak and bit her tongue. The urge to snap back a smart reply was crippling but she forced herself to hold it back, reminding herself that she wanted to get out of this _alive_.

Rex narrowed his eyes and walked inside, looking around. Her scent led to here, but this warehouse has many mixed smells that made it difficult to lock onto hers. He couldn't help but smirk a little at that, _'Clever girl...'_

The blonde haired girl gave a frown when she heard a loud bang. And then another, and another. It was in this room... And it was getting closer. She froze when dust started to fill up the room and it struck her that he was destroying all of the crates to try and find where she was. She began to shake violently, for if he chose her one, he'd destroy her along with them.

Peeking out from her hiding spot, she noticed that his back was turned to her but he kicked another pile of crates, sending them crashing into the side of the warehouse into nothing but rubble. Her eyes widened seeing the damage done by one kick; so _this_ was the power of a werewolf...

Dust filled the air, and an idea sprung into her mind. A stupid one, but sitting here was just as stupid. So under the cover of smoke, she quickly took her chances and ran for the stairs. Mindful that upstairs was very fragile and rotted, she carefully walked along the wooden planks. If she could just get to the window that led out to a ledge, she could jump down and escape.

The plank she was on shook and she whipped around, halfway there, only to see Rex standing at the top of the stairs, his eyes the only glowing light in the room. She panicked and stepped back.

"What do you have against me?" She choked out, feeling like her options were running out, "Are you really that upset over a little punch?"

Rex snorted, "No, I'm not that pathetic," He stepped towards her, causing the plank to creak loudly, "But you know far too much about me and being a werewolf and all. It appears that you're boyfriend ran off and left you behind." He smirked at her with a wicked toothy grin, eyes glinting with a malicious intent.

Shauna frowned nervously, clenching her fists and gritting her teeth, "If I went about talking about a werewolf, I'd be put in a mental hospital. And leave Tsume out of this, he has nothing to do with it."

Rolling his blue eyes, he moved forward again which made her step back, "Regardless, getting rid of you will give me something to do, _and_ piss off Tsume." He smirked, walking forward again.

Shauna's eyes widened when she heard the wood creak loudly. Her panic rose when she felt the actual plank weigh down, and she could just tell by the creaking sounds that it was about to give way. Her heart started to beat even faster and her chest tightened. _'It's gonna fall, it's gonna fall, it's gonna-'_

A scream ripped from her throat when the plank split in half, her reaction too slow for her to have evaded it, unlike Rex who jumped backwards. The dust and smoke filled up the entire warehouse, and the sound rattled throughout the town. When it finally settled, Rex stepped forward to look down at where Shauna lay, underneath the lying wreckage. He narrowed his eyes, noticing the fact that she was still indeed breathing, so he jumped down.

He stepped towards her and smirked, amused. He crossed his arms, "Tch... humans are so _weak._ "

* * *

Tsume scowled as he finally reached the white house that Shauna lived in, but his eyes widened upon seeing the lights on but the door wide open. Shauna _never_ left the door open because she hated having animals like rats wander in. The door was banging against the wind, almost as if it was off it's hinges. He stepped forward and cautiously walked into the house, jumping slightly when he heard someone else approach.

"Tsume? Why the hell are you back in town?"

He turned to face Bex, who stood in a rain coat blinking at him. He frowned and narrowed his eyes at her question, "Something bad is happening.. Where's Shauna?"

Bex blinked in surprise, "I... I dunno, I looked at my phone and I had a missed call from her... I tried calling her back but she hasn't answered, so..."

Tsume growled loudly, "How did you miss her call?" He snapped, his eyes glowing angrily, "She could be in trouble!"

With a huff she glared back, "Oi, you can't talk much, you're the one who got up and left. Do you even _realize_ how much a mess she's been in because of that?! She's been snappy with everyone, and I mean more than usual!"

He twitched and drew back at that, scowling, "... I _had_ to leave. But besides that, you live not far from here. How come _you_ didn't pick up?!" He snarled.

Bex frowned, "Well... I was in the shower, I couldn't just get out, Hige was in the house."

"Tch, it's not like he'd complain..."

" _That's not the point_!"

Tsume glared at her darkly, fists clenched, "Tch, whatever..." He looked around the house, his eyes widening when he saw her necklace lying in a broken heap on the ground. Slowly picking it up, his fears only just worsened by ten times, "Dammit.. she's in _serious_ trouble..."

He glared at Bex again, "Quit staring and let's go."

"W-Wait, go _where_?!"

"To wherever Shauna is- that bastard, Rex..."

Bex shrieked loudly, "The werewolf she _punched_?!"

Tsume's eyes widened for a moment before narrowing, "You... _knew_?"

She snorted in amusement, "Shauna's my best friend, she tells me _everything_ you know."

"Clearly not when you can't even answer the fucking phone."

"Shut up!" She snapped and scowled, "Hmph, you go on ahead, I have to get something from home first."

"What-"

"I said shut up," She cut him off and huffed, "Go before she gets killed!" With that, the brunette turned and ran from the house.

He didn't need to be told twice, for once she was gone he raced from Shauna's house and followed her scent as much as possible, his heart dropping to the pit of his stomach. Would she be alright?

Or was he too late?


	28. Chapter 28

**_This chapter took some extra work for some reason, agh, oh well. Enjoy!_**

 ** _Disclaimer; I don't own Wolf's Rain or Bex._**

* * *

Everything hurt.

It felt as if she had just been hit by a train at full speed. The slightest movement she made sent waves of pain throughout her body. Her head was pounding and something wet was running down her forehead; she didn't need to look to know that it was blood. When she coughed, a shot of pain ran through her, coming from her torso area. She assumed she had broken some ribs, it defiantly felt like she had.

Wincing, she tried to stand up, pushing the fallen planks off her. She hissed with the pain she felt, her head felt light and her vision kept blurring out. She gritted her teeth, she was amazed she even survived that fall, considering the damage it had done to her body.

The reason for being there made her head snap up and she looked around in panic. Maybe she was better off dead from that fall; it would have been better dying from a werewolf's attack.

"You're either incredibly lucky or stupidly resistant," Rex's voice came from behind her and she spun around, gasping as her body protested at her movements, "I was sure you'd die from that." He smirked at her with glowing eyes.

Shauna narrowed her own, "... And? Aren't you going to finish me off or whatever the fuck you're trying to do?" She growled out, a hand gripping her other side as she struggled to stay up.

Rex smirked, "I would, but it'd be much more beneficial for me if you died of your own injuries... Besides, if people found a mangled body just lying about and it had any leads to it being a werewolf, I'd be in big trouble." He glanced up, pebbles were falling from the ceiling as the entire foundation of the warehouse threatened to collapse. He watched as the ceiling slowly began to fall, and he gave a wide grin when the entire thing suddenly did cave in. Of course, avoiding it was of no issue for someone like him.

Shauna's eyes widened when she looked up to see the roof coming down on top of her. There was no way she could move away from it, not with her injuries as it was. She shut her eyes quickly as she braced herself. Was this it for her?

The destruction of the warehouse shook the town and suddenly everyone was awake. Dust filled the air like a cloud of devastation, and the air suddenly felt cold and dirty. The loud bangs and creaks of the collapsing warehouse echoed throughout the small town, yet nobody dared step outside in fear of getting involved.

Rex covered his mouth and smirked, his eyes trying to pierce through the smoke as if searching for something. He expected to see a bloodied mess when the dust cleared; what he saw, however, was far from it.

His blue eyes widened in shock and he froze up, "W-What? Why are you...?"

Shauna didn't even know what had happened. She had closed her eyes expecting to feel a crushing pain from metal, yet instead, she felt nothing at all. She slowly opened an eye, almost afraid to see what had happened, but they widened slightly once she did get a glance.

Rather than being crushed from the collapsed ceiling, she was in the arms of someone she had never met before. He wasn't looking at her, rather his deep blue eyes were fixed onto Rex, who had suddenly gone a bit pale. His messy brown hair blew in the wind as everything else was still. The tension in the air was almost suffocating.

Rex recovered from the shock and snarled, "Kiba... Why the hell are you-"

"Just give it up Rex," Kiba stated calmly, unflinching to the other werewolf's aggression, "You've hit the end of the road. And you _know_ how attacking a human is considered illegal... Punishable by death."

He gritted his teeth at this, "Tch... I haven't attacked her," He smirked, "It's not _my_ fault the building collapsed. Those injuries are not caused by me."

Kiba narrowed his eyes and glanced down at the blonde, who weakly looked back at him. He scanned her for any injuries that were caused by him; and he found one.

"Her neck was scratched," Kiba looked back at Rex, "That's well enough reason to put you down."

His words struck through the other werewolf like a bolt of lightening. He growled and backed away, attempting to run off but instead crashed into someone else, who let out a vicious snarl of anger.

Shauna couldn't be exactly sure, but she could have sworn she heard Tsume's voice growl out to Rex,

"You're _dead_."

* * *

Bex groaned in frustration, "C'mon, c'mon! Where the hell is it?!" She scowled in anger and looked around, searching everywhere for something. She huffed out when she couldn't find it, but then her eyes caught something and she grinned widely, "There it is!"

Her hands reached for a loaded pistol, filled with silver bullets. She traced her hand along the engraving on the pistol, nodding with satisfaction. She picked it up and blinked, pouting, "What would Shauna say..." She mumbled, tilting her head. She grinned widely and loaded the gun.

"Let's go kill some bitches."

* * *

Snarls and growls filled the air as the two werewolves battled. Blood stained the ground in some areas, yet neither had gotten seriously hurt as of yet. Kiba had stayed out of the way, but as the fight dragged on, he could see Tsume start to tire out. In strength, the grey wolf overpowered the black, but Rex was quicker and evading the attacks was all he was doing, apart from getting a few weak scratches here and there.

Carefully, the white wolf laid the blonde girl down against the wall, aware of her many injuries and doing his best not to hurt her. Once she was put resting by the wall, he turned back to the fight and frowned in concern. As soon as an opening was spotted, Kiba dropped his human form and lunged for Rex, snarling viciously.

Tsume stepped back to regain his breath, sighing as he watched Kiba take his place. By now, Rex was beginning to slow down. Obviously he was getting tired dodging and evading, yet he was still faster and it was a struggle to hit him. While he took a moment to rest, he glanced over at Shauna and his eyes widened, his chest tightening painfully. He gritted his teeth and scowled darkly.

Kiba glanced up and his eyes widened, "Tsume, watch out-!"

The grey wolf grunted in surprise as he just about blocked an attack from Rex, being pushed back against the wall. He snarled and attempted to push him off, but his fatigue was catching up to him. He gritted his teeth and Rex smirked, thinking he was winning. Kiba got up to do something, but stopped when something else happened.

A rock hit Rex's face, not in any way to hurt him, but it wasn't supposed to hurt him. Instead, it startled him and made him drop his guard, which was what Tsume needed. Shauna winced as she fell back against the wall, biting her lip with pain. He appreciated her help, and decided not to put it to waste. Acting quickly, he snarled and pushed back the other werewolf, snarling and grabbing him by the neck, "Bastard..."

Rex glared, "Go on then, kill me. You _know_ that killing me will make sure you never get accepted back into the pack. A werewolf killing another werewolf is just plain murder. After all, it isn't _your_ job. Only Max, the one who was my alpha, is allowed to kill me. Otherwise, it's just murder."

Tsume gritted his teeth in annoyance, his blood running cold. That was true; it was a rule that unless Max had specifically given him the instruction to kill Rex, he wasn't allowed to do so, if he did he'd be the murderer and the next one hunted. His hand gripped his neck tighter, and was just about to lessen when a voice called out.

"It's a good thing I'm not a werewolf then.."

Tsume blinked in surprise and instinctively let Rex go, just as a bang went off. He froze and his eyes widened, watching as Rex fell to the ground with a pained grunt. He looked up and was shocked to see Bex, holding a gun in her hands and a blank look on her face, "What the fuck-"

"Did I not tell you my family were hunters?" She blinked, "Oh never mind." She walked over to Rex and tapped him, "How unfortunate you are though, if I hadn't have done this before things would be different..." She pointed the gun at him again.

Rex gritted his teeth, "H-Hang on, there's no need to-"

A bang went off, signalling the end of the battle. Tsume went silent as Rex lay still on the ground, the life leaving his eyes. He turned to Bex, "I never would have expected _you_ to be useful in times like this..." He muttered, though he was relieved she was there; otherwise things would, as she said, be much different.

Kiba remained silent, closing his eyes for a brief moment before looking up as the other two talked.

Bex frowned, "It's been a long time since something like that happened... I never killed a werewolf before..."

"You just said-"

"I know what I said," She grumbled, "But I can't have him thinking I'm weak can I?" She sighed, "My brother did it though, so it isn't completely new..."

Tsume grunted and turned around, his eyes widening seeing Shauna lying on the ground, not moving. Panic shot through him and he was by her side in a minute, lifting her up carefully. She was paler than usual, and was limp. He cursed, "Dammit, we need to get to a hospital.."

Bex frowned, "Y-Yeah... I'll call an ambulance," She said quickly, taking out her phone and calling the ambulance to their location, panicking slightly.

Tsume gritted his teeth as he looked down at the blonde in his arms, fear gripping his once stone heart. _'Dammit, Shauna...'_

 _'You can't fucking die now.'_


	29. Chapter 29

**_Next chapter this story will end. I'm actually amazed at myself how fast I wrote this entire fic... I'm actually fairly proud of this story, sorry if that makes me sound big-headed XD_**

 ** _Enjoy!_**

 ** _Disclaimer; I do not own Wolf's Rain, or Bex._**

* * *

It felt so weird.

Everything was calm and quiet, all apart from the birds singing and the typical peaceful symbols like that. Despite everything that had happened, the town seemed to turn a blind eye to it all. Nobody even noticed the fact that Rex was no longer around, and nobody mentioned the destruction of the warehouse. Either nobody cared, or nobody deemed it important.

Shauna had been in hospital for a while now and was still not awake. The doctors had assured them it was not life threatening right now, but if she were to get strained her wounds would not heal as fast as they should.

Tsume, Bex and even Hige had taken it in turns to visit her, each time they hoped she wake up. Each time so far has been disappointing. Kiba had decided against visiting as he did not know her well enough. He stayed around for awhile, he wanted to make sure the whole issue was dealt with completely before leaving. Which it pretty much was; Rex was gone, and he _was_ the issue, so everything was fine.

Not _everyone_ was fine, however. Tsume was rather irritated for the past few days since Shauna had been hospitalised. He was constantly tense and Bex had warned him that if he didn't chill out, he'd be the next one in hospital.

Bex sighed as she sat in the room Shauna was kept in, sitting on the edge of the bed. She glanced at the blonde with concern, it was scary to see her so pale, even though she normally is pale, she's never been so _white_ in the face. The fright that they had all gotten was difficult to even put into words, because all of them, whether they admit it or not, had thought their friend was dead. The fact that they were so close to losing someone they cared about frightened them all, and it made them each think about the events leading up to this.

Bex felt guilty. She thought back about how harshly she snapped at Shauna and felt her heart drop to the pit of her stomach. If the blonde had died, her last words would have been horrible towards her. She glanced back at the "Missed Call" on her phone and her guilt multiplied; would things have turned out differently if she had answered in time? Could she have prevented this situation if she had simply picked up the phone? She couldn't help but feel almost responsible for her friend's condition the more she thought about it.

A groan made the brunette jump in surprise and she whipped her head around to see the blonde slowly opening her eyes. Bex's silver coloured eyes widened and she gasped, "Shauna, you're awake!" She cheered, grinning as she instantly through her arms around her.

The blonde let out a weak laugh, "Awe Bex, the only time you show me love is when I'm injured? That's cold." She weakly hugged her back and patted her back, "Better not let Hige see this."

"Whatever." Bex brushed off her half hearted flirts and pulled away, frowning, "We thought you were dead!"

"You thought I was that weak?" She pouted, "Bex, you wound me."

Bex rolled her eyes and sighed, sitting back on the bed, "Do you even realize how injured you were? You're ribs were broken and you were so close to having your lungs punctured." She frowned, "You could have died, Shauna..."

Shauna slowly sat up and winced, being careful, "I know that," She grumbled, "But what the hell do you expect me to do about it?" She sighed slightly, calming herself down.

The brunette frowned at her, "... I'm sorry... How are you feeling now?"

Her friend looked at her for a moment before giving a cheeky smirk, "Well... I guess you can say I'm getting bi~." She winked.

Bex sweatdropped, "... I kinda regret calling an ambulance now..."

Shauna couldn't help but laugh, "Awe Bex, you know you love me really."

"Yeah yeah." Bex smirked at her, "You know Tsume would kill me if he heard you talking like this."

Shauna paused and blinked, "Tsume's... here?"

"You didn't know? He showed up before Rex could actually kill you... He was worried sick, and by that I meant he's been wrecking the place. That guy, Kiba, has been trying to calm him down... He's at Hige's right now, but only cause I told him I wanted to stay here for a bit."

"Oh..." Her green eyes looked down and she frowned, "Why has he come back...?"

"He knew you'd be in trouble," She explained with a sigh, "So he came rushing back. Though to be honest the whole hero thing doesn't suit him, it's weird."

Shauna smiled slightly, before giving another smirk, "Awe, are you jealous? Feeling threatened Bex?"

"You wish." Bex made a face at her, "What's with you? You're even more annoying today and you've only just woken up."

"Maybe I realized how much I love you?"

"Oh my god shut _up._ "

* * *

Bex had left Shauna to rest for a little bit, finally getting fed up with the amount of flirts being sent her way. She told her that Hige would stop by later to visit, and she'd tell Tsume that she was awake and getting better. So as she waited, Shauna simply stared out the hospital window, watching as the sun slowly began to go down, her mind replaying the events that put her in this hospital bed.

Bex was defiantly right when she said that she was so close to dying. A roof almost crushed her, but thankfully she had been saved just in time. She had never felt that fear, the fear of _waiting_ to be killed. Having never considered herself a weak person before, it was now that she was starting to feel incredibly vulnerable...

Would it have really mattered if things didn't turn out that way? Would it have an affect on anyone's life if she had disappeared? After all, she wasn't this town's most favoured person, was she?

A knock broke her from her thoughts and Shauna looked up, blinking. The door slid open and Hige walked in, a grin on his face, "Yo!"

Shauna smirked, "Hey Porky..."

"You seem to be doing well, despite everything." He blinked and sat down in the chair next to the bed, "Are you doing alright?"

"Yeah, I guess so... Was just... thinking about what would have happened if I had died." She shrugged and sighed, "I've never been that close to death before..."

Hige frowned, "... What would have happened?" He echoed and looked down, silent for a few moments. "We were terrified ya know, that'd you die... It'd be too quiet without you around..." He rose an eyebrow, "Besides, you're our friend. We'd be devastated!"

Shauna looked at him in silence for a moment, before smiling and looking down, "Tch... Even if I'm constantly plotting to steal your girlfriend?"

"... I'd prefer if you didn't, but... yeah..."

* * *

It was surprising how quickly the night came after Hige left for home, and the entire town went back to being still and quiet. Shauna tried to sleep, she knew she had to in order to heal but she couldn't. Somehow, she couldn't shake off the disappointment that Tsume hadn't shown up. She understood that it was very late, and that he might visit tomorrow, but she wanted to see him. She never felt like this; she never felt like she needed the attention of someone like this before. It was strange to her, almost foreign, yet every attempt to brush it off failed.

When she was finally starting to fall asleep, the room suddenly got colder and she heard something slid open. Sitting up slowly, she rubbed her eyes and narrowed them to try and see, her eyes finally adjusting to the darkness. She blinked and gave a small gasp at who she saw.

Rather than using the normal entrance, he had decided to climb in the window instead. He quietly shut it and turned around to face her, his golden eyes glowing softly with a gentle look.

For some reason she felt tears well up in her eyes and she covered her mouth, a smile forming on her lips as she softly whispered, "Tsume..."

He walked over to her and sat next to her on the bed, his arms wrapping around her as gently as he could manage, and he couldn't help but nuzzle his nose to her hair, his eyes closing, "I thought you were dead." He mumbled.

Shauna blinked and wrapped her arms around him as well, mindful of her condition. She smiled slightly, "You're the third person to say that to me today..." She replied, sighing in comfort as she rested her head to his chest.

He frowned at her, "He almost killed you..." He gritted his teeth and narrowed his eyes, "I should have gotten here sooner but-"

"Shut up," Shauna sighed and leaned against him, "You're here now, and I'm still alive... that's all that matters..." She hugged him tighter to her, biting her lip, "... I missed you..."

Tsume sighed and ran a hand through her hair, which wasn't up in the usual ponytail, "I know... I'm sorry..."

"Don't be, I know why you left..." She sighed, relaxing slightly, "Thanks for coming back though..."

"I didn't do much..."

"So? You're here. That's all I need." She shut her eyes and shifted closer.

Tsume leaned over and pressed a kiss to her head, "You worried me."

"I know," She sighed, "Sorry..."

He frowned and said no more for a while. He closed his eyes and pulled her closer to him, gently.

Shauna frowned, something was bugging her and she needed to ask, "You're gonna have to go back, won't you...?" She asked quietly.

He almost flinched at the question, nodding, "Yeah..."

She bit her lip, afraid he was going to say that even though she had expected it. She pressed her face against his shoulder, "I don't want to be left alone again..."

Tsume sighed, "I'm sorry... if I could bring you with me, I could..."

Shauna blinked. An idea suddenly sprung into her head and she pulled away from him, which made him look at her in question. She tilted her head at him, "Maybe you could bring me though..."

He frowned, "I can't. My alpha, Max, despises humans. He'd kill you..."

She frowned, "... Well... what if I wasn't human?"

Tsume blinked, "What?"

Shauna looked at him with a blank face, her eyes staring into his.

"What if... you turned me?"


	30. Chapter 30

_**And we're at the last chapter already. Funny, I never thought I'd get this story finished so long; it took me about a year to finish the other WR story I had. Granted, that one had 60 chapters, but this nearly has the same amount of words- or something close. Nevertheless, I greatly enjoyed writing this fic. I'm very proud of how this story turned out, and it probably jumped to being my favourite written piece ever... Maybe.**_

 _ **I will be writing a sequel for this. I have it planned out, and I'm very excited to upload it. I hope people like it.**_

 ** _Reviews would be greatly appreciated._**

 ** _Disclaimer; I do not own Wolf's Rain, or Bex._**

* * *

"I'm not so sure about this..."

Shauna gave a loud groan of annoyance as she swung around to face Tsume, who was standing in front of her bed with his arms folded over his chest and a frown on his face. Shauna frowned at him, her legs crossed underneath her as she sat on her bed, her arms folded to match his expression. She frowned back at his concerned look and sighed, "Tsume, you _can't_ back out now! We agreed!"

"Me might have agreed, but that still doesn't mean that I like it." He snapped back, "You have no idea how painful turning is. You're basically changing your species ya know!"

"Ugh I know that already!" She frowned, "But how about you suggest an alternative?" She made a face, "Hmm... Maybe I'll ask Kiba to bite me instead~."

Tsume snarled at that and glared at her, before sighing heavily, "I know you want to come with me but this might be something you'll end up regretting. And besides, it's risky. You could die from it, and you've already had a near death experience this month!"

Shauna huffed, "Yeah but I'm all healed up now!" She grinned and waved her arms, but winced and groaned, "Well, maybe not _completely_ then..." She mumbled, then turned to frown at Tsume, "I've made up my mind. There's nothing left for me in this town, when you left the first time I realized that..." She looked down.

Tsume frowned, sighing, "What about Bex, and Hige?" He asked, "If you were to leave, they'd miss you."

"They have each other though," She pointed out, then waved a hand, "Though of _course_ Bex will miss me, deep down she loves me~." She grinned.

This made the silver haired man frowned in annoyance, "Yeah, I'm sure," He rolled his eyes, "That reminds me, why did you tell Bex about me being a werewolf? It was meant to be a secret."

Shauna whined, "But Bex is my best friend! I _have_ to tell her everything. A relationship doesn't work if there isn't any trust-"

"You aren't with her."

"I wish I was!" She protested with a pout, "If Hige didn't exist I'd _so_ be with her just so you know."

He scowled, "Tch." He crossed his arms and looked away, which made Shauna laugh at his expression.

"Aww, Tsume, I'm sorry~!" She grinned, "I love you really." She got up and tugged on his shirt, pressing a kiss to his cheek, "You can't stay mad at me."

He grumbled quietly under his breath, his face warming up at her actions, "... I'm too tired to argue..." He grumbled, though she knew that wasn't the reason.

Shauna grinned at him, "Softy." She whispered, causing a growl to emit from the werewolf. She rolled her eyes and patted his cheek, "Quit it." She frowned, "So, are you convinced now that I'll be alright?"

Tsume frowned, looking away, "... We'll ask Bex and Hige about it. They deserve to know what's happening in case something goes wrong..."

Shauna blinked, "Alright, but I guarantee nothing will go wrong." She grinned with confidence, Tsume just wished he felt as confident as her.

* * *

"Are you fucking insane?!"

Shauna winced as Bex yelled at her, she made a face and rubbed her ear, "A little bit yeah."

Bex twitched, "You can't seriously want to be a werewolf do you?! You don't even realize how big a risk that is!"

The blonde nodded, "I'm prepared to take that risk." She replied, crossing her arms.

Hige blinked, "Why do you even want to turn?" He frowned.

Bex blinked, "... You want to leave don't you?"

Shauna sighed, "Look, there isn't much left for me here. This town is too quiet and too boring for me, it's suffocating... I was planning on leaving one way or another..." She frowned.

Tsume remained silent, his arms folded across his chest as he leaned against the wall. He didn't want to say anything in this conversation, he simply listened and thought about the situation.

Bex looked at the blonde sadly, a frown on her face, "You're serious about this?" She asked quietly.

Shauna nodded, a look of determination shining in her emerald coloured eyes, "Dead serious."

Hige whined, "No, wait, don't use that word! You _could_ end up dead serious!"

Tsume slapped the back of his head, "Quit crying, Porky." He made a face in annoyance, "You don't have to say it."

Bex frowned, she stared at Shauna for a while before finally sighing heavily, "Fine! I'll help."

Shauna blinked, "Great! ... How?" She tilted her head to the side in confusion. How was she going to help?

Instead of answering her the brunette looked at Tsume, "Have you ever turned someone before?"

He grunted, "No, but I've been told about it. I have a fair idea on what to do..."

"That's not very assuring..." Hige mumbled, which made Bex kick his shin in annoyance.

Bex pinched her nose in annoyance, before she wrinkled it, "Can't believe I'm helping you guys be together. So not my style..."

"Awwe Bex, would you rather be with me instead?" Shauna teased.

"... Can we hurry up so you can leave...?"

* * *

Shauna blinked as she laid down, making a face, "Soooo what's gonna happen again?" She asked as Bex propped up a pillow behind her.

"You're gonna be out for a while," She explained with an irritated sigh, "You're basically gonna slip into a mini coma. You should be fine, but it'll be really painful at first..." She frowned, "... Are you sure about this? Last chance..."

Tsume looked at Shauna with narrowed eyes, he was obviously trying his best to hide his concern, "I told you, this process will be extremely painful for you... Don't do it if you have any doubt."

Shauna frowned, "I've told you both, a million times... this is what I want..." She smiled, "Don't worry about it. I'm not scared."

Bex and Tsume shared a glance between them, before the both of them gave a sigh of defeat and nodded. The brunette walked towards the other girl and handed her something, "Grip this while you're in pain... It might help, who knows." She placed a little stress ball in her hand, which made her laugh.

"This is the weirdest fucking stress ball _ever._ "

"Hmph. Just take it."

Tsume sighed and shook his head at them both, rolling his eyes. He walked over to where Shauna lay and sighed, "Don't move... I'll try to make it quick." He grumbled, he was slightly afraid that she'd kick him... To be safe he moved out of her reach. His teeth became visibly sharper, and his eyes started to glow. He leaned over to her neck and lowered his face down to it. He hesitated, before he sank his teeth into her neck.

Jolts of pain shot through her body and she gritted her teeth, squeezing her eyes shut and gripping the stress ball so much it almost popped. The pain lasted for almost five minutes, before it started to numb out, and then she went unconcious.

The other two frowned and stayed silent, glancing at each other with silent questions about whether or not she would be alright. They sighed at the same time; only time could tell now.

* * *

When her eyes slowly opened she felt like she had woken from a really long dream. She had to squint in the light, but what startled her was that everything seemed... Clearer. It was as if she was seeing everything in high definition. It felt so weird...

When she took a breath in, she was flooded with various different smells. She instantly sneezed and rubbed her nose, making a face.

Then she remembered what had happened and looked around, wincing slightly as loud sounds could be heard. She wasn't sure if having this great of hearing was going to be a good thing...

The door opened and she looked up to see Tsume, who smirked at her, "About time you woke up..." He walked over to where she sat and she rubbed her eyes in response.

"I feel weird."

He snorted, "Obviously... You aren't human anymore, after all.." He sat down next to her, placing a hand on her cheek which made her blink, and blush.

"So," She looked at him with hopeful eyes, "It worked?"

He nodded, "Yeah, it did. You're a werewolf now-"

"That's so cool!" Shauna jumped to her feet and cheered, then winced and fell back onto the bed, "Ahh, dizzy..." She whined.

Tsume shook his head, "Idiot you were asleep for over two weeks, its only expected you'd be weak..." He sighed, "Just lie down, I'll get you some food."

"Oh how charming~." She teased.

He sneered in response and walked out, wondering if he was glad she was awake or not.

The hours passed by and Shauna felt much better after eating some food. She was still getting used to the new advanced senses she had, but there was only one thing on her mind right now, "How do I turn into a wolf?" She asked.

Tsume looked at her and sat up, "I expected you to ask that sooner," He shrugged, "I'm not too sure how to explain it to you... Just, close your eyes and concentrate. It should come automatic to you eventually." He crossed his arms and leaned back.

Shauna blinked, "Ah, okay..." She hummed and closed her eyes, brows furrowing as she tried to concentrate like instructed. She didn't feel any different...

But she defiantly looked different. Where she had been standing now stood a large black coloured wolf, with different shades of grey marking her muzzle, eyes, chest and underbelly. The scar she always had above her left eye remained visible in her new wolf form.

Tsume looked at her in slight surprise; he didn't expect her to get it right away, but he defiantly didn't expect her wolf form to look like this... His own wolf side was quite pleased.

Shauna opened her eyes, that were now a bright golden which shone against her dark fur. She blinked and looked down at herself, yelping when she saw paws instead of feet. She turned around and saw a tail wagging behind her; _her_ tail. She gave a bark and spun in a circle, tripping over her own paws in the process.

Tsume's lips twitched into an amused smirk and he shook his head. This would take a _lot_ of work...

* * *

"I can't believe you're... actually leaving..."

Shauna frowned at Bex as they stood at the bus station, waiting for their bus to arrive in the next ten minutes. She sighed and put down her bag, reaching over and giving her friend a tight hug, "Try not to miss me too much, yeah? I know you'll be lost without me." She smirked.

Bex pouted, "I will! But not in the way you're thinking." She smacked her head lightly, shaking her head and hugging her back.

Hige frowned, "It'll be so weird to not have you around anymore..." He mumbled, "I mean, you always cause trouble so it'll be really quiet..."

Shauna smirked, "Yeah, I guess so..." She smiled at them, "I know this is sudden, and I probably should of mentioned it earlier but... I've put my house up for sale... I would really want the two of you to have it..."

Bex blinked in surprise, "W-What, us? W-Why?"

"You guys need to seriously get to the next stage," She snickered in amusement, "You two have been going out for years now. You should move in together; and my house is massive, it'll be spacious enough for two." She smiled, "I'd prefer it went to someone who I know. But, I won't pressure you into it; the offer is there. It's up to you." She shrugged.

Bex looked at Hige who smiled at her. She blushed and turned back to Shauna, nodding, "W-We'll think about it..."

Tsume snorted, "Oh wow, you're not transparent at _all._ "

"Did I hear a male stripper speak?"

A snarl sounded from the male werewolf's throat but Shauna laughed and shook her head, "Aww I'll miss hearing that."

"I won't." He huffed.

Hige snickered and patted his arm, "I'm sure you'll miss me! After all, it's because of _me_ you even met Shauna! I think you two owe me~."

Tsume turned to glare at him, "How about you shut up, and I _refrain_ from beating the shit out of you?" He shoved his arm off.

The sandy haired boy gulped, "... Ah, yeah, that... seems fair to me..."

Bex snickered at the two and hummed quietly. Shauna put a hand in her pocket and watched them bicker as well, smirking in amusement and shrugging. It was calm between the four of them, and for a while everyone was content with simply standing there. But then, the rumbling of the bus could be heard and they knew they were about to get separated in a few moments.

The bus came to a halt and the four fell into silence. Tsume glanced at Shauna and she nodded at him, biting her lip. He sighed, "I'll tell the driver to wait." He picked up their bags and got onto the bus, leaving Shauna with the other two.

She turned to them with a small smile, "So... this is it then..."

Bex frowned, "Dammit... I'm gonna miss you..." She mumbled, sighing heavily.

Hige nodded, "Me too... Make sure you call us."

Shauna laughed, "You sound like such a nagging mother, Hige. Sure, I'll call you. But I'll probably call Bex more because, I mean, she's my bae."

Bex wrinkled her nose shook her head, "Idiot," She pulled her friend into a tight hug, "Just... stay safe yeah? No more getting kicked around by a psycho werewolf..."

Shauna smirked, hugging back just as tightly, "Of course... See you." Before she pulled away, she grinned and whispered to Bex, "You two better get hitched or else _I'll_ take some action, kay?"

Bex squeaked and pushed her away, "That won't happen!"

"Which?"

"Both!"

Shauna pouted, "Aww Bex, you wound me so." She teased with a grin, "Well then... I better go..." She smiled, "I'll come visit, yeah? You two behave yourselves." She winked before hopping onto the bus, the driver casting her a disappointing look.

Hige wrapped an arm around Bex's waist as the bus began to drive off, the image getting smaller and smaller as it got further away. He looked down at Bex and rose an eyebrow, "What was it that she said to you just there?"

Bex's face went red, "... Nothing you need to worry about, Porky..."

* * *

Shauna sighed as she settled into her seat, thankful that she managed to persuade Tsume to give her the window seat. She hummed quietly and smiled, "It's been so long since I left the town... Feels kinda forbidden in a way..."

Tsume perked a brow and snorted, leaning back and folding his arms, "Well there's no turning back now so don't think about it."

She turned to him with a smirk, "Hmm, somebody seems oddly happy~."

"Hah?"

"You're still your grumpy ol' self, but you're smiling more today than I've ever seen you smile," She grinned at him, "Are you happy about us disappearing into the sunset?" She nudged him with her elbow, laughing at his annoyed expression.

"Shut up." He sighed and sank into his seat, though he couldn't prevent the small tugging at his lips despite it all. He glanced at her and leaned over, his head resting on her shoulder, "Stay still and let me sleep..."

Shauna blinked at him and felt her cheeks go red, "Ah... a-alright." She patted his hair, which made him growl in response. She snickered and rested her elbow on the window sill, watching as the scenery passed by and she witnessed new places she'd never seen before.

A smile spread across her lips as she felt completely calm. She noticed that it didn't take long for Tsume to fall asleep, and she was tempted to follow the same idea.

This was a new chapter for her life, one where she and Tsume didn't have to worry about not being able to be together, and one where she didn't constantly have to look out every second of the day for some psycho that wanted to kill her. No, now she had the chance to be happy.

And she was going to make sure _nothing_ destroyed her new found happiness.


End file.
